Spirits
by Kanathia
Summary: Harry has a choice put before him, and his decision will change the lives of many. Rated T for language. No slash. :D
1. Prologue: Et Mortem Initia

**This story follows each story's canon story line up until the point where I mention that story. From there I consider it 'free game'. After all, fanfiction is about creating a story with preexisting characters not sticking to canon. Harry will choose to take a different path. Don't hate him for it.**

**Not sure if there will be any coupling yet. There might be. Ashitaka and San are pretty much a set couple, as the story ends with them pretty much falling for each other, and I loathe to tear that apart.**

**With that said let's get to the part you actually want to read…hopefully.**

* * *

Harry wasn't completely sure what to expect when he died, but it certainly wasn't this. The bland white hall stretched to either side of him for what seemed like eternity. It reminded him of King's Cross station, but cleaner…much cleaner.

"You have a choice." Dumbledore reminded him.

Harry nodded. He knew he had a choice. The hard part would be making it. "If I choose to die, what will happen?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "You can board a train." He said gesturing to the tracks that were undoubtedly just out of sight.

"And where would the train take me?"

"Beyond." Was Dumbledore's half answer.

"And to everyone else? What would happen back in the real world?"

Dumbledore blinked and his eyes sparkled knowingly. "I always fancied myself to be a good judge of character." He started seemingly caught in a memory. "And in you I think I found one of the most self sacrificing people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I should warn you though. Your decision shouldn't be made for their-"

"Professor." Harry cut in shaking his head. "You're not answering the question." Normally he would have let the old man skirt around issues, but just this once he decided the answer was more important than any advice the man could give him.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Indeed." He said turning his gaze to one of the many benches resting along the stark white corridor. "I imagine that they will find a way to defeat Tom."

"So the prophecy?"

"Is just that." The old man supplied with a grin. "Prophecies are such interesting things. They can be taken to heart or dismissed as lies and they always seem to work their magic, but not always in the way that people expect them to."

"Then I'm not meant to defeat him?" Harry asked confused.

Dumbledore tilted his head. "I suppose that would depend on your answer wouldn't it?"

Harry fought the urge to smack his palm into his face. Why was everything always so cryptic with Dumbledore? "If I choose to leave, to die, who will take my place? Who will defeat him?"

"The one who was meant to defeat him all along." Dumbledore answered absently as if it were obvious.

Harry fought back annoyance. "But he will be defeated? He'll die?"

"Everyone dies Harry. It's a natural part of life. Even Tom, in his mad search for immortality will fall. No one can truly live forever."

Harry bit back a retort. He wanted to know if Voldemort would die today. He wanted to know if any more of his loved ones would die protecting that castle from a mad man. Would there be any more Fred Weasleys or Remus Lupins that would die because of his choice. Dumbledore seemed to sense his turmoil.

"You shouldn't let the dead weigh so heavily on your mind."

Harry glanced up not realizing Dumbledore had been watching him.

"Your decision will not affect any more people regardless of which choice you make."

It was the first solid answer he'd received from Dumbledore so far and he was thankful the man was willing to tell him even that much.

Dumbledore smiled, and Harry remembered not for the first time how much he'd missed his mentor in the past year.

"You've made your decision."

Harry nodded.

"Then I'll leave you to it." He said leaving Harry alone indeed. His white robes slowly faded into the white background as if he were never there.

A whistle echoed through the station startling him, and he pulled himself upright. A scarlet engine, the only thing of color in the entire station besides himself and the long gone Dumbledore, pulled slowly up next to a marker labeled 10.

He slowly approached the train. It looked so much like the Hogwarts Express he was nearly overwhelmed by the need to have Ron and Hermione by his side at that moment. He took another step toward it and the doors opened for him. He went inside and found an empty compartment.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but the train was beginning to slow. He stretched his arms over his head. "Time to find out what the afterlife is like I guess." He said standing as the train came to a sudden halt. There was none of the screeching of breaks he was used to when trains stopped. It was eerily silent in fact. He exited his cabin and made his way to the doors of the train which stood open. Beyond them was a forest. He raised an eyebrow. He hadn't known what to expect, but this was certainly far down on his list of probabilities.

He took a step off the train. Lush green fauna surrounded him. He turned back to the train, but there was no such train. Only a single door was visible. Through it he could see the train's interior. It was strange to say the least.

'_Harry Potter.'_ The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

"Y-yes?" he answered swinging his head around in hopes of seeing the speaker. Around him the plants began to wither as though a long drought had struck them. They slowly turned brown and died. It was a morbid sight. "What's going on?" he said with confusion. Had he caused the forest to die?

Just as suddenly as the plants had begun to die a deer appeared before him. He took a step back startled by its sudden appearance. '_Do not be afraid. This is not by your doing.'_

Harry locked eyes with the deer. "Who are you?" he wanted to ask what the deer was, as he'd never met a deer that could talk, but he figured the thing would consider him rude or at the very least strange if he asked such a thing.

'_I am the forest spirit. I govern this land of ancient magic. You may call me Shishigami.'_

In giving his name the spirit unintentionally answered Harry's other question as well. "What's happening? And how do you know my name?"

'_Your name is known well young one. You have always held a deep connection with both life and death and through that connection you have held contact with the spirit realm."_

"The spirit realm?"

'_Yes, the dwelling place of spirits. Though others, like myself, often choose homes on Earth to protect.'_

"Then we're not in the spirit realm right now?"

'_No.'_

"What's wrong with this place?" he asked again.

'_Humans have wrought destruction in this forest. My time for this world is short.'_

"Spirits can die?"

The deer nodded its head slightly. '_They can. When we choose to inhabit bodies to increase our control over the physical world we also take on the weaknesses those bodies possess.'_

"Why are you dying? Of old age?"

This time the deer looked almost sad. _'Humans are weak. They seek wealth, fame, favor. A human woman claimed my head so I must kill until it is reclaimed, but even when it is returned I will not be able to stay here.'_

Finally Harry asked the question that him been bothering him the most since he stepped off the train. "Why am I here?"

'_That is a complicated question, with an even more complex answer.'_ The spirit conceded seeming tired. '_This forest needs a spirit. Without one it will wither and no life shall grow here again.'_

Harry had a feeling he knew where this was going.

'_You have lived a tiring life.'_ The deer said seeming sympathetic. '_But this forest needs a new guardian. No other person could do such a job. Times change upon this Earth. Humans grow more numerous. To place another spirit like myself here would mean their demise, but a protector with the guise of a human would not be as noticeable.'_

"Wait…you want me…to protect a forest?" Harry asked staring at the dead plants.

The deer bowed its head. '_That is indeed what I ask of you. It is a large role to fill, but should you take up the position there shall be many things gifted to you.'_

Harry tried to quiet his racing heart. He wasn't sure how to react. "You said humans did this." He gestured to the forest. "Why trust me? I'm human too."

The deer's eyes seemed to peer into his soul. '_I do not dislike humans simply for their humanity. They are like any other creature that walks this Earth. Misguided though they are, they are still children of this planet.'_

There was silence as Harry thought on that. The deer seemed to think he needed the moment for he stood silently watching him. Finally Harry spoke. "If I did this…if I became the guardian here…my family, my friends who've died…"

'_Time means little to the dead.'_ The deer said cutting him off. '_but if you wish to see them before taking residence it can be arranged.'_

Harry thought on his exhaustion. He was tired, yes. He hadn't wanted to go back to his world. That much was true. But that was less due to lack of wanting to live, and more that he did not want to feel the weight of being 'the boy who lived' any longer. He didn't want the pressure of having people doubt him, or place all their hopes with him. He just wanted to be…him. He wanted to be able to make a mistake without half the world decrying he was unfit to guide them. He raised his eyes to meet the deer's which watched him curiously.

"If I can see them I'll do it." He said without faltering.

'_Very well. Before my time here is finished you should know something. You will see them again. Eventually this forest will no longer need a protector, and when that time comes you will be allowed to return to them. For now, join them. The forest will call you when my time here is done.'_

* * *

**So that's the prologue. Poor Harry, even in death he's in demand. How did I come up with the idea…well partially due to the strange way my brain works, partially due to watching a Harry Potter marathon followed up by Princess Mononoke, and partially due to the only other crossover in this section. **

**This isn't the end. I've only just begun this story. I'm not sure how fast updates will pop up as I'm trying to write for my other story right now, but I'll update as often as possible. Well, I'll be heading off to a party now. Drop a review for me? I guarantee one chapter for every five reviews at the very least. Much love guys! 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	2. Ch1 Regeneratione de Spectacular

**Another chapter, as I promised. I wrote this one shortly after the prologue. The response to the prologue was pretty positive, and pretty quick. (I had three reviews within one day O.O) So I figured I'd work on this chapter much sooner than I'd anticipated.**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm not too keen on reading my stories through too many times or it kills my enthusiasm to work on a project, and I have no beta (don't really want one either it would kill my sporadic update thing).**

* * *

Ashitaka opened his eyes to the brilliant blue sky above him. As he pushed himself up he could feel the crunch of the dry grass under his hand. All around him the hill was dead. "San!" he called looking around for the girl. She had been in his arms before he'd passed out.

He spotted her a few feet away and a grin broke out on his face only to falter a moment later. The curse still lingered on her skin. He glanced down at his arm. It still lingered on his as well. It had not yet touched her face and from the feel of it, it had yet to grace his either. He bit down on his lip. He should have known all would not be forgiven for simply righting the wrongs the humans of Irontown had wrought.

San stirred from her rest and he rushed to her side. "Ashitaka." She said gazing up at him with the slightest of smiles. He helped her to sit up.

She gasped as the world around her was revealed. It was indeed a shocking sight. Everything was dead. The land looked infertile. He doubted that even seeds that were planted would grow now. For someone who'd spent their entire life protecting a forest it must be more than a shock to see it completely devoid of life.

"The forest…" she said raising her hand as if she could breathe life into the land once more.

Ashitaka said nothing. What could he say at such a moment?

* * *

Harry's time with his family was short. It seemed like he'd barely said his hellos before he was again forced to say his goodbyes. But it was enough. He finally got to wrap his arms around his mother and father. There had been crying. Copious amounts of it in fact.

He'd seen Sirius, and James, and Lily. Fred, who decided to pretend to be George and claimed it was actually Fred still living and that he had a sick sense of humor. Harry had nearly fallen for the charade before he'd caught Sirius' snicker. Dumbledore and Madeye were there, but they mostly kept to themselves. Remus and Tonks had pulled him into their own hugs calling him brave for walking to his own death. Even Cedric Diggory had said hello and assured him he didn't blame Harry for his death.

All too soon into the happy reunions Harry felt a tug on his mind accompanied by the words, '_It's time_.'

Apparently he wasn't the only one who'd heard that wavering voice because those who were still around him gave him questioning looks. Well, everyone except Dumbledore who smiled knowingly at him. Sometimes it sort of pissed Harry off that the man seemed to know what he'd do before he'd even done it.

"Harry?" Lilly asked stepping forward. "Who was that?"

Harry swallowed back sadness at the thought of leaving them all again. "Shishigami." Harry said a tad nervously. He wasn't sure how they'd react to his news about leaving.

"Shishigami?" His father repeated the name curiously. Harry nodded.

"I believe Harry has decided to take up an offer presented to him by the spirit world." Dumbledore supplied folding his hands in that all too familiar way. Harry nodded again.

"What kind of a deal?" his mother asked defensively. She gave Harry a look that said 'you better not have gotten yourself into trouble already'.

"Well, erm…he said that they needed a guardian for the forest and um…" Harry sort of trailed off.

"A guardian of a forest?" Remus asked wide eyed.

Harry didn't meet anyone's eyes. He felt a certain amount of guilt settling in his chest.

"There are benefits to taking such a deal." Dumbledore supplied helpfully.

"Benefits?" A curious James this time.

Harry looked up as well. He hadn't exactly asked Shishigami what sort of things the spirits would give him in exchange for his help. Perhaps he should have.

"Immortality is a common gift." Dumbledore supplied helpfully.

"Immortality!" Lily burst looking like she might cry.

"I say take it!" Sirius grinned wolfishly. "Sounds like it'd be quite the trip eh?"

'_There's no more time.'_

"Right, right." Harry muttered as the group looked around for the source of the voice. He looked up at his family. Some of the people he cared most deeply for. The absence of Ron and Hermione was palpable. "I suppose…this is goodbye, for now at least."

He had just enough time for a few last hugs before he vanished from the room that had reminded him very much of the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

He was back in the forest. That much was obvious, but all around him were withered plants and half dead trees. It wasn't much of a forest to protect at that moment.

Kneeling a few feet from him was Shishigami. Harry made to move to his side, but as he stepped forward the deer raised his head. '_You made it in time.'_ The deer sounded relieved as if he hadn't expected Harry to return at all.

"I said I'd be back." Harry said somewhat defensively. It's not like he was type to break promises intentionally.

The deer lowered its head accepting the words for what they were. '_I haven't much time to explain anything so I shall impart with you a few gifts.'_

Harry felt his body grow warm, but nothing else changed.

'_I shall disappear in a few moments. When I do control of this forest shall be transferred to you.'_

"Wait, don't I get an instruction guide or something?" Harry asked wide eyed. He had no idea what he was supposed to do and he'd hate to start off his reign as guardian by screwing up.

Shishigami seemed amused by the thought. '_I will impart some knowledge on you. It shall come as you need it. Your magic will guide you.'_

Without another word the deer seemed to fade from existence. It was eerie to watch, like a low powered projector slowly flickering out. When the last bit of his outline was gone a powerful force seemed to strike Harry.

He stumbled back, trying not to fall, to no avail. It took him but a minute to figure out what was happening. When the force struck him so did feelings. So many feelings coursed through him in that moment that he was overwhelmed by all of it. He could sense every tree or creature that resided within the borders of his forest. And it was _his_ forest. The last dregs of Shishigami's magic were fading from the land as his own washed through it. The trees that stood, still mourning for their lost master, sucked his magic up greedily. The beasts stopped in their marches to sniff the air curiously. Harry tried, and failed, to keep his cry of pain from ringing through the air. His sudden connection to this forest was mind boggling, and every soul he touched was weeping.

Slowly the drain on his physical being tapered down to where it was barely noticeable, particularly after that first burst of loss. He felt himself shudder as his magic stabilized the land. He'd never felt exceptionally close to nature, but this forest was different. Something about it called to him.

Whispers ran through the air as he picked himself up. He was tired, more tired than he'd ever been in his life..erm…lives. "I would kill for a bed right now." He muttered glancing around.

One of the whispers in his head broke free of the others calling to him. He nearly tripped over a branch as it startled him. '_My bark is hollow. Take refuge here young forest spirit.'_

Harry stared around. A tree was talking to him. A tree. This had to qualify as borderline mentally unstable even to wizards. He imagined a giant tree attacking in his second year instead of a basilisk and nearly laughed himself back to death at the thought. "Never a dull moment." He said catching his breath as he followed the mental cry to the location of the tree. It sounded proud of itself for helping him and he smiled patting its bark. It was a far cry from the dorms at Hogwarts, but at least he'd be protected from the wind and rain here.

* * *

Ashitaka and San watched in amazement as slowly the hill and surrounding forest began to turn green with new life. What should have taken weeks, even months, to grow sprouted from the ground in seconds. Flowers dotted the hillsides as if celebrating some momentous event. Or perhaps they were mourning. Ashitaka couldn't tell.

"It's beautiful." He said watching the flowers sway.

"It is." San agreed, but she didn't sound happy. "But even if all the trees return it will never be his forest again."

Ashitaka frowned at the tinge of sadness in her tone. "Never. He's life itself."

"No. She's right. Shishigami no longer governs this forest." Ashitaka turned to one of San's brothers. They did not talk often in front of him, and generally only did so when saying something would mean life or death for someone. It was confusing that he would talk now.

The other brother circled to San's side and sat staring out at the waving sea of green. The three of them seemed to share a look though San's face held confusion. "What will we do now?" she said gazing first at the wolves, then at Ashitaka, and finally back to the grassy mountains.

No one said anything seemingly caught in their thoughts. Ashitaka examined the curse marks still scarring his body. Perhaps the forest spirit was never meant to lift his curse. Maybe he was destined to help this land and still die. It was a fate he'd willingly take on himself for he was not a selfish man, but San. He did not want her to suffer through the curse. She had not killed a god. She had only fought to protect.

"We must find a way to remove the curse." The other brother spoke then. Ashitaka lifted his head and was surprised to find the wolf staring at, not San, but him.

"For San." Ashitaka agreed.

"For you both." The wolf corrected.

Ashitaka bowed his head to the creature. He couldn't help the stray thought that these brothers seemed far kinder than Moro had. He immediately chided himself for such ill thoughts of the dead. Moro had only ever tried to warn him away for San's sake. She was protective of her young as any mother would be.

"Ashitaka!" a call came from the distance and Ashitaka raised his head.

"The people of Irontown." He said turning.

San frowned. Her thoughts were obvious to him. 'I may trust you, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven them.'

Ashitaka turned to the three of them. "I will return to Irontown for now. I will help them rebuild."

San seemed hesitant, but nodded. "I will return to the forest." She said sadly.

"Yakul and I will come and visit you soon, and every chance we get." Ashitaka promised with a dazzling smile.

"We will search out the new forest spirit." The brother nearest to him said startling him.

"The_ new_ forest spirit?" Ashitaka asked confused.

"Yes." Was the simple reply.

"Ashitaka!" another shout, this time closer, came.

"Soon." San promised with a smile before she and her brothers departed leaving a bewildered Ashitaka.

"Ashitakaaa!"

"Over here!" Ashitaka answered waving his arm to draw attention to himself. He wished he had a shirt in that moment as the curse had spread over his abdomen and was not a pleasant sight. It stung like needles to the skin, but at least he still drew breath.

* * *

**That's the end of the first proper chapter. Barely longer than the prologue, but still longer. And the mononoke characters showed up. **

**Much love to all my reviewers. And all the people who liked and favorited. I was shocked at how fast people found this story versus the others I've written. I hope the next chapter is longer. And I hope that you guys drop some more reviews. Those things make me super happy you know… well, 'til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	3. Ch 2 Fallaces Sunt Rerum Species

**For those who don't know the 'forest spirit' from the English dub was apparently called Shishigami in the original Japanese version. It was translated to be better understood by English speaking audiences, but to avoid confusion when speaking about either Harry or Shishigami I will usually use Shishigami's name. **

**I don't want anyone to be confused so, problem avoided right?**

**Oh, and before anyone brings it up about the first chapter I'm also aware that Shishigami isn't fully a deer. Harry's seen some pretty strange things in his life and still describes thestrals as horses so I think it's safe to assume he might just consider it an odd looking deer. Well, onward to the chapter!**

* * *

"Okay." Harry said flicking his fingers at a fallen tree. The trunk levitated a few inches off of the ground. He willed it forward turning it with his body. It followed his command all the way back to the large pile he'd already created. He was using the dead trees to build himself a home. It was still awkward to him. Now that he had a mental connection with all the trees that surrounded him using their fallen brethren was almost akin to using human corpses to build a home.

When he'd talked to the trees about his plants they'd willed him to do such. Their theory was that if he did not use the dead trees for his home they would either be used by humans from Irontown, or rot. Apparently it was much less objectionable to see them made into a house. The thought didn't sit well with Harry, then again he wasn't a plant.

"I think that should be enough." He muttered eying the pile. It wasn't like he'd done this before, and he couldn't just magic up a house, or tent, or something. When he'd died he hadn't brought his wand with him and his magic seemed to work a bit differently here anyway. He could transfigure objects, but tried not to do it to living things. When he'd transformed a small leaf, still on the branch, into a cup to gather water for himself yesterday the resulting mental shriek from the tree had been horrifying to hear. He had apologized profusely to the spirit in the tree and immediately righted the transfigured leaf before the added weight could rip the leaf from its perch. He'd vowed from that moment never to transfigure something alive again. It was a terrifying experience.

Instead he'd had conversations with the trees and learned that dead things like the trees were perfectly okay to take or transform, as were inanimate objects like rocks. Actually he'd been doing a lot of talking with the forest since he'd gotten there. It was odd, that speech was slower in some cases, like the older trees that had stood through the death of Shishigami. In other circumstances the speech was excited but blurred together like a small child forgetting to slow their speech to be understood. Harry came to learn that the most of these voices came from the young plants that were just born into his forest. They were still learning about the ground that held them. In that they were much like Harry.

When no particular voice wished to be heard there was simply a steady hum in the back of his mind. This world was foreign yet comforting. He'd certainly never felt so welcomed. Even Hogwarts had had some negative aspects and people, but for the first time he did not feel a single mind that wished him to leave. This forest welcomed him for he was its keeper.

He glanced at the trees he'd gathered breaking out of his thoughts. They were piled in front of an empty cave. It wasn't a particularly deep cave, but it was large enough for several people to sleep in comfortably. He had decided he would build in front of it so that he only needed three walls and that back could be left open. It didn't exactly scream 'home' when you looked at it but it certainly beat sleeping inside of a partially hollowed tree. Besides. He could always transfigure a few objects to make it look more welcoming on the inside. The outside, he'd decided, would need to blend with the scenery so as not to openly welcome strangers.

"Right." He said with determination. "I suppose I should stop putting it off…but how exactly do you make a plank out of a tree?"

* * *

"Ashitaka." Eboshi said with a smile. Ashitaka nodded respectfully. He'd heard it was she who called for him after they'd returned Shishigami's head, but as he'd made the trip back to town she'd fallen into a fever induced sleep. The only doctor left in Irontown had worked day and night to make sure the now one armed woman wouldn't die from any unfortunate side-effects of losing a limb.

The majority of his body stung beneath the thin cloth that covered it. The curse throbbed. "Eboshi." Ashitaka said taking a seat across from her.

"My lady." Toki said helping Eboshi as she tried to sit up fully, as was proper when greeting a guest. "You're not strong enough yet."

"Nonsense." Eboshi said with a small smile sent to the doting woman. "I've plenty of fight left in me. Ashitaka, I suppose you're wondering why I called you here."

Ashitaka regarded her with more than a little bit of skepticism. "It had crossed my mind."

Eboshi smiled genuinely this time. "I wanted to thank you."

Ashitaka gave a confused stare. "Thank me?"

"For everything you've done." She said taking the offered glass of water from Toki. "You warned us countless times not to attack the forest spirit. You even saved a large amount of the townspeople. Irontown can be rebuilt now because of you."

Ashitaka didn't seem particularly thrilled with the idea of Irontown being rebuilt. "And when Irontown is rebuilt what then? Will you continue to tear up trees seeking iron?"

Eboshi seemed cowed at the furious expression gracing Ashitaka's face. "I want to rebuild Irontown, but I want to make it a modest town."

Ashitaka's face softened. He seemed on the verge of smiling. "Then I will help you."

Eboshi glanced at his arm. "Your curse…?"

He gripped his arm tightly. "It still remains. San and I will look for a way to cure it together."

"The wolf girl?" Toki added in with a gasp.

"Yes." Ashitaka said simply and with little emotion. He could not force the people of Irontown to accept San as human, especially when she herself still denied such a thing at times, but he prayed that one day they'd be able to at least look upon each other as likely allies.

"I'm sorry to hear that the curse still plagues you." Eboshi said sounding completely honest. She reached to where her own arm used to be as if she could still feel the missing limb.

He nodded. There was no real reason to speak. She knew he didn't completely blame her for what had happened. The blame lay with many people. He himself was not faultless. He had killed the boar god after all, even if it was to protect his village.

"It's settles then." Toki said happily when neither of the others said anything. "You'll stay-"

"I'll have a tent prepared for him." Eboshi interrupted sending Toki a warming smile. It was obvious Toki was about to offer him the chance to stay with herself and her husband, but Ashitaka much preferred the thought of having a tent where he could leave to meet up with San without too many questions being asked. He nodded.

* * *

"Perfect." Harry said washing out one of his bowls. He'd transfigured six out of stone and washed them. He still wasn't done with building his house, but he had the feeling that if he'd stayed there much longer he would have kicked something, and as many things around him now appeared to be sentient kicking them probably wouldn't be such a wonderful idea.

'_You think highly of us.'_ Harry turned to the little deer that had taken to following him around and frowned.

"Of course I do. You're all living things aren't you?" he still wasn't used to talking to the deer through the mental link they shared. He much preferred to vocalize his thoughts. It didn't seem to matter. His point came across loud and clear either way. They seemed to understand him.

He did notice that the deer seemed to avoid touching him. It didn't seem particularly afraid of him, just wary of his touch. He was noticing though, that he'd have to rather quickly find a way to survive that didn't involve meat. There was absolutely no way he was going to run around killing things that screamed in agony as they died. He didn't think he could stomach cutting down a tree, much less killing a rabbit.

He gathered his bowls to take them back to the half hut he'd built. The building process had gone simpler once he'd figured out how to make supports and planks with the primitive tools he knew how to transfigure, but that first step in his work had taken so long he'd almost thought it would be impossible. He looked up at the sky which was still very visible with only the few standing trees. It was turning a brilliant orange color. "Sunset already?" he asked himself. His stomach growled. "I suppose I'll have to finish tomorrow."

'_You're hungry.'_ The little deer stated simply.

"Don't you have a family to get back to?" Harry asked placing the bowls he'd made as deep in the cave as he could. They were the only real thing he had here so far and he'd be sort of angry if they got stolen by some greedy human drifting through the forest just after he'd made them.

The deer gazed at him for a few moments ear twitching around wildly before it answered. '_The great spirit took my mother's life when the forest began to die. I lost the rest of them.'_

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry."

'_Why do you apologize? It was not your fault. We all must meet our end at some point. The spirit Shishigami taught me that when I was still a youngling.'_

Harry nodded and offered a small smile. He wished he could have thought that way when he was growing up. He'd never been that strong. "A trait from when I was human I suppose." Harry offered the deer.

The forest had assured him many times over the few days he'd been here that he was, indeed, not human. After all the changes he'd begun to experience he was tempted to agree. They weren't drastic physical changes, or anything that might have been outwardly noticeable to anyone who'd known him for a long time; unless you counted his eyes. He no longer needed his glasses. It was a good thing too as he'd dropped them on his second day and hadn't been able to find them, even with help from the trees.

He'd also startled himself as he gazed into a particularly reflective river and caught sight of his eyes which now seemed to almost glow. When he'd asked the forest had said that their magic was mixing. Just as he'd given magic to help the forest be reborn after Shishigami's death, that forest now shared magic with him. It was a mutual share of power that balanced the forest and kept it healthy.

'_You're still hungry.'_ The small deer offered.

Harry frowned, but nodded. The gentle murmur of voices rose, and Harry could understand they were conversing. He felt blush creep onto his cheeks as he figured out the topic of their conversation. The deer stood motioning with his head that Harry should follow. They stopped not too far away in a small grove. All around the clearing were tiny white nearly see through…things. They looked almost like dolls, but the faces were off. Every once in a while one of their heads would rattle.

Sitting on a rock in the center of the clearing was an abundance of fruits and vegetables. He stared at all of it wide eyed.

'_They brought it for you.'_ The deer said laying down beside the rock lazily.

"Ah, um…thank you…but why?" he asked all of them. The nearest of the small doll like creatures shook it's head.

'_Because you are the forest spirit.'_ It answered. Harry nearly jumped in surprise.

"You're one of the trees." He said watching it with not too little awe. Its head shook again.

'_They can physically manifest themselves in the forms of Kodama.'_ The deer answered. '_Even the humans can see them.'_

* * *

San slipped off her brother's back and felt her feet hit solid land. They had finally made it to the less damaged parts of the forest. Trees still stood here, but they were a day's travel from Irontown.

"So much land was damaged." She said sadly.

'_Do not be sad.'_ Her brother instructed panting. They had run the entire way. _'Everything dies.'_

She nodded, but a thought struck her. "Then why are you trying so hard to save me and Ashitaka?"

Both brothers let out growls of annoyance. '_Because it may not yet be your time.'_

San smiled patting them on their necks. She gazed into the tree where they began to thicken forming a proper forest. She had always been somewhat connected to the forest, more so than any human she'd ever met, but she was not like her brothers. She was not a part of the forest. "How much further is the forest spirit from here?" she asked unable to tell herself.

Her brother tilted his head to the side listening. '_He is close. You can run.'_

She nodded and they ran. She was not built like a wolf and tired easily compared to them. If they said she could run he must be close. The trees seemed to grow happy at their arrival. She could understand. The wolves were guardians of the forest spirit. The trees must be ecstatic that things were slowly returning to normal.

As she leaped over a brook her eyes caught on a strange sight. A human, not much older than she, knelt by the river. She could not see what he did, but she felt anger swell in her chest. How dare a human enter this forest so soon after what they'd caused? Without thinking she lunged forward hitting the man in the back and pushing him into the river. She landed on top of him and he struggled a bit trying to resurface from the shallow water. A deer that was standing just feet from where the man had been balked at the sight of her, and fled. She pulled the crystal dagger Ashitaka had given her from her neck as the man managed to free his head from the water. "What are you doing here?" she ground out.

'_San!'_ her older brother said her name harshly startling her. She turned to him confused, but his growl was one that was reprimanding, one he used when she did something stupid. She lowered the dagger, unsure what was causing such a reaction in her usually kind brother. Her other brother circled and stuck his large head out, not for her to lift herself, but for the man she'd knocked over. The man took the offer willingly even if he had seemed a bit apprehensive at the sight of the wolves at first.

San remained in the water dumbfounded by the reactions of her brothers.

The man brushed off the small pebbles that clung to his body before reaching past her and picking up a piece of what seemed to be broken stoneware. He frowned dropping it back into the river, before offering his hand in her direction. She didn't take it. Instead she leaped up and stumbled backwards. "Who are you?" she asked harshly.

'_San!' _her older brother chided again.

The man looked amused. "You might be the first I've met since coming here that didn't know the answer to that immediately." His voice was strange holding an accent that seemed to curve the words beautifully. She shook her head and blinked. "I've heard your clan generally serve as protectors of the forest spirit. Should I take this to mean you no longer want to?"

She flinched. How could she not? She was horror struck at what she'd just done. It was no wonder her brother had gotten angry. She'd attacked the forest spirit. She was lucky he hadn't killed her for her foolishness. She knew she was growing pale. Her younger brothers sat on his haunches tongue lolling to the side in a wolfish grin. He was obviously amused. Her older brother still seemed affronted by her actions, but no longer sensing a will to attack he had circled behind her almost possessively. She opened and closed her mouth several times and only managed to get out a breathless "sorry".

He smiled at her, and the trees seemed to sing with happiness at the sight of his smile. She couldn't blame them. It was a glorious sight. "We seem to have gotten off to a bad start."

She nodded. Finally finding her voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't realize the forest spirit could be a human."

He seemed shocked by those words and the look on his face might have been priceless if it hadn't brought back memories of the look that had crossed Shishigami's face when he'd been shot just days ago. Her younger brother snorted at the look. A gentle smile washed over the man's face replacing the surprise. "At least one person still sees me that way then." He said turning. "Come. I have a feeling you didn't come all this way just to say hello."

They weren't far off from where the forest spirit wanted to lead them. It was only a few hundred yards or so. They approached a half finished hut of sorts. Sitting in front of it were all sorts of fruits and vegetables. The forest spirit waved his hand and two large, rather comfortable looking chairs formed from some scrap wood. All three of the visitors eyed the chairs with amazement. Shishigami had never done magic of the sort. Not wanting to be rude San took the seat offered to her, thought she'd much rather have sat with her back against her brother.

She watched him as he coaxed a deer that was being stand offish to come toward the group. She wasn't sure why she'd thought he was a normal human. He was like no one she'd ever seen before. He skin was pale as moonlight, and his hair black as ebony, and those eyes. His eyes were an otherworldly green. She'd never seen green eyes before. She'd heard that some people possessed them but there was no way that normal human eyes glowed like that right?

The deer was eying her like she was a mad woman. A bold move all things considered. It wasn't often prey had the guts to look their hunters in the eye. When the deer was as close as it was going to get, the forest spirit turned back to them taking a seat across from San. "Your brothers tell me you've come to seek my help." He said.

She nodded hesitantly glancing at her brothers. Why had they been talking to him without letting her know? Her older brother lifted his head giving her a level stare. "I was cursed while trying to protect this forest from humans." She said frowning. "You are the forest spirit and I-"

"Harry."

"…what?"

"My name. You can call me Harry. I was never big on titles." He said shrugging.

It was a big step forward that the forest spirit was even talking to her, but now they were on a first name basis. It was a strange name too. It didn't exactly sound like something you'd expect a spirit to be called, but neither did it sound like any name she'd ever heard. "Ha-ri?"

"Close enough." He said with a smile.

Her younger brother gave a heaving laugh, and she fought the urge to argue with him.

"You are…San?"

"Yes." She said sounding amazed. "How did you know my name?"

"The forest. The trees that survived told me of the wolf guardian Moro and her cubs…and her human daughter."

She glanced at the trees. She might have had the nagging feeling in the back of her mind up to that point that this was some elaborate ruse, but as he spoke she could feel the happiness from the forest.

"So, San. Why did you come looking for me? Your brothers wouldn't tell me."

San glanced at her brothers, before bearing her arms which she had covered in the short time since she'd earned her curse. The ugly purple marks stood out starkly against her pale skin. She was not nearly as pale as Harry though. She heard his sharp intake of breath and he rose staring intently at the marks.

She shivered as he touched her. She couldn't help recalling how often she'd seen Shishigami take lives with his touch and she couldn't help wondering if Harry could do the same.

"This is a death curse." He said looking up at her.

She nodded.

"And you are lucky you found me. You had but days left before it would have claimed you." He said tracing the outline of the purple.

"Then you will heal it?" she asked amazed.

Harry stepped back. He seemed to be evaluating her. The trees swayed around him and she spotted several kodama nearby watching. He certainly didn't look human now. A smile graced his lips. "The forest speaks for you. It says you are loyal to it."

She nodded vigorously.

"Then I will."

She gasped as a thought struck her. Harry frowned at the noise. "Ashitaka."

"Ashitaka?" Harry repeated confused.

Her older brother lifted his head. '_The human boy who fought for the forest. He has had the mark longer than San. He is in Irontown now.'_

"If my mark is nearly complete then his must…" she trailed off sadly. When she looked up Harry was frowning slightly.

"One problem at a time." He offered holding out his hand to her. "Shishigami imparted me with the knowledge of how to cure this thankfully."

She hesitated for but a moment before taking it.

"You haven't the time to travel to Irontown and back. It would make the curse spread faster."

She stared with wide eyes as she saw where he led her. She hadn't realized they were so close to pools she had laid Ashitaka in. In the center stood the island of the previous forest spirit, Shishigami. It was all dirt now save for one magnificent tree in the middle.

"I chose to reside somewhere else but the waters still retain their healing properties." Harry explained as he led her into the water. When they reached the edge of the center island he stopped her and told her to lean against its banks much like she had done to Ashitaka to save his life. "When I touch you, you will sleep. Do not be afraid."

She felt her heartbeat accelerate for a few seconds, but then her eyes caught the deer that had been following them the whole time. She calmed herself. He touched her forehead lightly and she felt herself drift into oblivion.

* * *

**I had the sudden ruge to write this and I suck at not posting things I've finished. So here we are 3 reviews short of quota. Don't worry. the five review thing only kicks in as a last resort. I'll probably post more often than that.  
**

**More next chapter, but I think this is a good place to leave off. : )**

**OH, btw Moro's cubs don't have actual names, or at least they're never referred to by name in the movie nor do they have names in the wikia article. I think I'll have Harry name them because otherwise this will get mighty confusing.  
**

**Drop suggestions?  
**

**Well 'til next time!  
**

**~Kanathia  
**


	4. Ch 3 Caveat Viator

**Special thanks to all my reviewers. You guys gave me five reviews in one day. I was impressed, surprised and grateful. **

**More thanks to Walter Dash who supplied me with a long list of names to choose from regarding the wolf brothers. I chose one from it for the younger brother who's with San right now. The older brother got a name from a friend of mine. XD**

* * *

"Stop for now." Harry said patting the wolf on its side. He'd been running for nearly a whole day while carrying Harry. It was obvious by the twitching muscles and shaking limbs that he was exhausted.

'B_ut the boy might-'_ the wolf made to protest only to cut himself off at Harry's look of disapproval.

"We'll not get there faster if you run yourself to exhaustion when we're still another day away." Harry countered. "Rest for now and we'll leave at first light."

The wolf sank to the ground panting. Harry smiled at him. The wolves obviously cared about the human boy they'd called Ashitaka. He took a walk leaving the tired wolf to sleep. Harry required little sleep now. It was amazing to him how much time there was in a day when one didn't have to sleep eight hours of it. He brushed his hands against the waist high trees and reveled in the feeling of them growing in the back of his mind. They grew noticeably under his touch.

He thought back to the girl San. She had been interesting to run into. He'd heard whispers of the wolf guardians and the human that ran among them, but he hadn't expected her to be so young. He paused in his walk. Now that he thought about it San had been the first human he'd run into since arriving here. When she had spoken it had not been in English, but some foreign language. The whispers had translated it quickly and flawlessly. It must have been very similar in reverse as well because the girl had understood him too. "I wonder what country I'm in…or if I'm even still on the same planet." He chuckled at the thought. It wasn't like it was particularly important. His job remained the same regardless of the location.

His head tilted listening to the sounds of the night. An owl hooted and he smiled thinking about Hedwig. He shivered as he felt a tree die somewhere near the outer edge of the forest. He was miles from where it fell, but it was almost like he was standing beside it. He heard its scream as clear as day and the forest shared its pain for that brief moment. Anger bubbled inside of him. He could feel the plants around him grow rapidly and then begin to die when their growing had reached its peak. He stepped back startled and his back hit something furry.

He glanced at the white fur to the back of him. The wolf's head was turned in the direction of the now second tree that fell. '_The humans are deaf to the cries of the trees. They do not know what they cause.'_

"That's not an excuse." Harry seethed.

The wolf looked amused. '_They take the trees for shelter.'_

Harry knew that, but he was still angry. He couldn't stop this irrational irritation.

'_There are few trees within the forest at the moment. You feel each death more acutely than you normally would.'_

Harry frowned. "Maybe. Why did you follow me? You should be resting."

The wolf glanced down at him before turning on the spot and settling to the ground. '_It matters little where I sleep, and you shouldn't wander off. We've left the cover of the trees. Here in the open a human could spot you. There's no telling what they might do.'_

Harry sat down next to the wolf and sighed. He leaned into the thick fur. "You know, you never told me your name." he said suddenly.

The wolf lifted its head to glance at him before settling back down. '_I have no name. My mother did not see fit to give my brother or I names before she died. She did not think we had earned them. She was still the wolf god of the forest then.'_

"What of San then?" Harry asked curiously.

The wolf seemed saddened by that. '_San is not truly a wolf. Nor is she naturally a part of this forest. She does not share a link with it. She was named shortly after she was adopted into our family.'_

Harry nodded. This forest had such a long history before he even came along. "I can't simply call you 'wolf'." Harry said frowning.

The wolf gave a rather energy-less shrug. '_I have survived this long with no name.'_

"Still…how do you get a name?"

'_What do you mean?'_

"Who names you? Where do the names come from?"

'_It changes. Morro received her name from her mother. Usually the eldest receives their name first once they've gotten old enough.'_

"How old are you?"

A huffing sound came from the wolf's throat. Harry only distinguished it as a laugh from having been around Sirius' dog form for so long. '_You are certainly more talkative than Shishigami ever was.'_

Harry blushed. "I can stop if it's bothering you."

'_A compromise.'_ The wolf said closing his eyes again. _'We can talk tomorrow.'_

Harry nodded. "Right, of course." He agreed settling in to the fur to catch a bit of sleep as well. He knew he'd wake long before the dawn, but he decided to appease the wolf anyway.

* * *

The younger wolf brother sat near San watching her with curiosity. He wished he'd been the one allowed to run with the forest spirit. It was always his older brother that got to do the fun stuff. He laid his head on his paws. It wasn't like he didn't care for San or anything. He just hated waiting.

He spotted the young deer that had been with the forest spirit watching from a copse of trees again. He'd returned multiple times while San had laid there unmoving. The wolf might have eaten the curious deer if he wasn't curious about why it'd been with the forest spirit.

A groan startled the wolf from his reverie. He stood looking down at his sister tail wagging in excitement. Her eyes slowly opened to see his. '_You're awake!'_ he said with enthusiasm.

She pushed herself up on one arm. "Where is the forest spirit?" was the first question out of her mouth.

The wolf sat giving her a leveling look. '_He and brother went to Irontown to find Ashitaka.'_

San placed a hand to her forehead and stopped to look at her arm. Then she pulled up her shirt and glanced at her stomach and chest. "It's gone." She said in wonder.

'_He did say he'd heal you.'_ The wolf reminded her as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"Yes, but…Shishigami…Ashitaka asked to be cured so many times and Shishigami never did it. Do you think this forest spirit will cure him?"

The wolf lowered his head to glance at the water. He couldn't see a reason the forest spirit wouldn't heal the human. And why was there that slightly distrusting tone in San's voice? Did she doubt the forest spirit? He'd always been bad at judging San's intentions and reactions. Maybe he was just misreading her. '_I don't see why he wouldn't. So what do we do now?'_

San shrugged at first but then she smiled. "We'll follow them. They might need our help if anything happens in Irontown."

* * *

Ashitaka wiped sweat away with the back of his arm. The sun was intense today. He glanced back toward the outer walls of the town. It had been over a week since San and he had parted ways and there hadn't been a single sign of her since. He was worried.

"Ashitaka? Are you feeling alright?" a gentle hand landed on his shoulder and he winced. The curse was covering nearly all of him now and it was sensitive to touch. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to wait on San and the wolves to find a cure.

He glanced back at the person who'd spoken to see a concerned Toki standing there holding a tray of food. It was laden down with glasses of water and rice balls. He took one of the water glasses thankfully. "I'll be fine Toki." He assured her even if he himself was sure another few days like this would claim his life.

She set the tray on the ground and took his shoulders guiding him to the ground. "I'm going to go get Lady Eboshi, you stay here."

He gave her a confused stare as she retreated into the town. He didn't know why she was making a big deal. Did he really look that bad? He rested his head against the wall he'd been working on repairing. He just wanted to sleep for a while. That would be okay right? The warm sun lulled him off to sleep.

* * *

Harry clung tightly to the wolf's back as he raced up the gigantic mountain. '_Irontown is a few hours run from the peak.'_

Harry peered over the wolf's shoulder as the crested the mountain and had to steady himself against the sudden vertigo inducing sight. They were high up, and below stretched green land that eventually softened out into a river bed. On the river bed, barely visible by human sight, laid Irontown. Harry could see the smoke rising from the center.

With no warning the wolf took off again. It would be an easier trip for him from this point as it was mostly downhill. "You never answered my question." Harry said. He didn't feel bad about talking to the wolf now. Before he'd felt the lithe muscles holding him up shaking under the exertion of carrying them both up the large mountain.

'_Which question is that?'_ the wolf asked curiously.

"How old are you?"

'_That's hard to say. We do not count years like the humans. Time is not as important to us.'_

"Oh…" Harry frowned at the answer. He had been curious to find out how old the wolf was. He was even more curious to find out how long wolves like these lived. If he remembered correctly normal wolves had a life span of around twelve years, but this wolf had to of lived longer than that already and he still looked young.

'_Do you hear that?'_

Harry strained his ears but heard nothing out of the ordinary. "No, what's wrong?" something about the way the wolf had asked set Harry on edge.

'_There's some sort of clamor coming from the town.'_ The wolf said focusing his sight in the distance on the slowly growing Irontown. '_I can't tell why, but they seem to be panicking.'_

"Can they see us from this distance?" Harry asked. It was possible the humans were panicking because they saw a giant wolf running toward their village. If that were the case he couldn't really blame them. He might have panicked if the same had happened at any other point in his life.

The wolf continued running, but his silence was proof he was thinking. '_It's possible, but I don't think we're causing the panic. Something else…'_ The wolf cut himself off with a growl.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

'_Samurai.'_ Was the wolf's reply.

"Samurai?" Harry said straining his eyes to see as far as the town clearly with no luck. They were rapidly approaching the lake that surrounded the town though.

'_From what Ashitaka told us they are men led by Asano that have been trying to take Irontown's steel for a while now. They are relentless…'_

"Something tells me you're not particularly upset about them trying to steal from Irontown." Harry grimaced as they bounded over a fallen tree.

'_We grow close to Irontown. We can either stay here and wait out the fight, or we can join in and end it sooner.' _The wolf said coming to a halt at the water's edge.

Normally Harry would have waited the fight out. It wasn't his place to get mixed up in the feuds of others, but at that moment he found out exactly why the wolves hated those samurai so much. He gasped sliding off the wolf's back. The shrieking of the plants was painful to him and he stared in horror as he watched the men burn giant patches of land just so they could have smoke cover while attacking. He felt his knee hit the ground as rage began to bubble inside of him. How dare they defile his land? Without thinking he began his trek across the water not even noticing he was, in fact, walking on the water. The land obeyed his will and began to grow all around the valley. Trees sprouted from nowhere. Vine tangled around the warrior's feet. Shrubs tripped them as they ran. He reached the other side of the lake frowning. He could hear the wolf sloshing behind him.

They were now extremely close to the walls of Irontown and he could feel the eyes on him. The 'samurai' as the wolf had called them looked terrified. When he turned to face them they quickly began untangling themselves and fleeing. When the wolf took its place by his side those who had been brave enough to push on through the growing terrain cowered before the snarling animal. They turned tail and ran.

Slowly his power ebbed down and the growth slowed with it, back to a natural rate. The hot stares of the humans behind him still remained. The wolf beside him let out a snarl as they both heard a rifle click. Harry turned slowly. He didn't feel like being shot today. His eyes travelled up to the spot where he had heard the sound and met the eyes of a woman in her twenties or early thirties. Memories that were not his flooded his mind and he staggered under the weight of them. The wolf caught him keeping him upright. His eyes travelled back to the woman and this time he met her gaze with familiarity. She was Eboshi; the woman who took the head of the previous forest spirit. She was a woman to be wary of.

Right now she just seemed shocked more than anything. Her gun lowered. It was nice to know she didn't intend to shoot him right then. Another woman stepped forward into what seemed to have been a watch tower. Most of the front of the structure was missing now affording him a full view of her. She looked not much younger than Eboshi herself, but less fair with more muscle. She held herself proudly, but with the posture of a worker.

"Who are you stranger? And what are you doing here?"

Harry didn't answer for a few minutes simply observing the woman and then Eboshi again. The wolf by his side prodded him. It was anxious to know of Ashitaka as the boy hadn't been out here fighting as he normally would have been. Harry could feel the wolf's emotions in the back of his mind.

"We've come for the boy named Ashitaka." Harry said simply.

* * *

Gunshots rang through the air as they fought off Asano's men. They'd never seen so many come at once, but Asano was probably hoping that with their defenses down at the moment he'd have a better chance of over running them.

"What's that?" someone called from the walls facing the North. Toki turned to see what they were talking about only to meet the strange sight of someone walking on water. He seemed almost to be levitating. She nearly dropped her gun at the sight. Behind the person a wolf paddled. She glanced back to the hut she knew contained the weary Ashitaka. Perhaps the wolf had come back with a cure for the boy after all.

If she'd thought the person walking on water to be strange she wasn't even half prepared for the next thing that happened. All around the town trees and other plant life began to pop forth shielding the town from the samurai attackers. "What in the world?" she said confused.

The person made his way toward Irontown's front gates and Eboshi gave signal for all guns to be aimed. There was no telling if this person had ill intentions for the town. The samurai seemed to be less enthused about facing the newcomer. The majority fled. Those that remained second guessed the decision when a growling wolf joined the person.

As the last samurai fled, there normally would have been a cheer sent up from the fighters. Instead everyone stared at the strange person before their gates. Toki turned to the sound of a gun being loaded. Lady Eboshi stood at one of the make shift battlements with her gun aimed at the person before them. She looked ready to speak before the person turned slowly to face them. Toki barely held back a gasp at the strangely glowing eyes. He looked between the ages of sixteen and twenty, but she couldn't rightly say his age. He had dark hair, but it seemed soft unlike Toki's coarse hair, and he was pale. Paler than any person she'd ever met. He was a strange looking being to say the least, but beautiful too.

His eyes alighted on Eboshi and held her for about five seconds before he staggered for some unknown reason. Toki looked around thinking a gunshot might have gone off while she'd been mesmerized by his looks, but the smell of gunpowder was still fading from the battle and there was no new spark of it. The being straightened seemingly coming out of his daze. His eyes travelled back to Eboshi and this time he stared at her in recognition. There was no malice in his gaze, but Toki doubted he felt love for her either.

Toki stepped forward trying to draw his attention away from Lady Eboshi. "Who are you stranger? And what are you doing here?"

His gaze turned to her and she tried not to shiver under its scrutiny. There was a long pause and she began to wonder if he'd ever answer.

"We've come for the boy Ashitaka." Was his answer. She was startled by his speech. It was strange and flowing, but it sounded like several people talking at once. It was…unsettling.

His eyes remained on her making the experience all the more real. Eboshi spoke to the boy drawing his attention from Toki who was clearly uneasy.

"Why are you looking for Ashitaka?" Eboshi asked. Her gun was no longer pointed at anyone in particular, but it remained ever ready in her hand.

A terrifyingly loud snarl ripped from the wolf's throat by the boy's side. He seemed amused by the reaction. "Peace." He said gently to the wolf, and though its hackles did not fall it did stop with the grating noise. The boy's eyes turned back to the woman who'd spoken. Eboshi held his gaze with determination. "Please fetch Ashitaka. Or shall I retrieve him myself?"

Those words spurred some action from the town guards. Some shuffled nervously, unsure of what to do. Others re-aimed their weapons. Two more slipped from the walls silently at a look from Eboshi. They were going to bring Ashitaka nearer.

"Ashitaka is in the care of Irontown at the moment." Eboshi said frowning.

Laughter filled the air startling everyone who stood there. The wolf visibly relaxed beside the boy. Eboshi just stared at him in shock. It was a beautiful sound, this laughter. Bird twittering filled the air and the forest itself seemed to revel in the sound.

Soon Eboshi's shock turned to understanding. She eyed the boy before their gates with a new wariness and appreciation.

The laughter died down, but amusement still gleamed in the boy's eyes. "I do not mean any harm to the boy, Eboshi."

Eboshi started at the fact that the boy knew her name, but held back a smile. She signaled to the two who had retrieved Ashitaka. The gates began to open slowly revealing the three. The boy smiled at the group and retrieved Ashitaka from their grasp edging him onto the wolf's back. Without another word the boy climbed onto the wolf and departed leaving the town to stare after them as they slowly made their way further from Irontown.

Toki turned to Lady Eboshi with awe. She couldn't help wondering who the boy had been, and how he had known the lady's name.

"Shall we start rebuilding again?" Eboshi asked those closest to her with a smile. Toki frowned. So she had no intentions of talking about it right now?

The town shook off what had happened and began efforts to restore Irontown.

* * *

**So I'll end there for now. Irontown got their first look at Harry, Ashitaka was retrieved. The wolves' names weren't mentioned in this chapter because I wanted to reveal them in the same chapter and didn't want this chapter to be ten thousand words long. Not that you guys would dislike that it would just take forever to write lol.**

**Well, thanks for reviewing. Five reviews in one day was surprising, but I got this done as fast as I could for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it.**

'**Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	5. Ch 4 Sine Nomine

**It's come to my attention via review that I got so caught up writing last chapter that I forgot Eboshi was short one arm. XD**

**I've gone back and adjusted certain nouns to be more accurate. As far as her holding a gun, she's an intelligent woman. I assume she'd figure out some way to use the current rifles until the lepers in town could make her a new one that she could use one handed. They'd already made them particularly light by the end of the movie so it shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?...right? **

**Sorry for the mix up. O.O**

* * *

San leaned forward on her brother's back. They were following their older brother's tracks. She smiled at the ground. The tracks led in the direction of Irontown. Perhaps the forest spirit thought there was still enough time to save Ashitaka.

'_I smell gunpowder in the air._' Her brother said head lifted as he scented the breeze.

"Gunpowder? You don't think they would have fired on the forest spirit do you?" she said worriedly. The forest did not seem particularly upset at that moment, but that meant little. It would not become upset until the forest spirit was injured, but that didn't mean he wasn't fighting. Her brother ground to a stop as a howl rent the air. They listened.

'_They left the town?'_ he brother sounded confused.

"Maybe they've already gotten Ashitaka?"

'_But where would they go? They aren't travelling in this direction.'_

San shook her head. She had no idea. She was just thankful that there hadn't been much panic in her brother's howl. "Should we follow?"

Her younger brother seemed to mull it over. '_Tomorrow. For now we should rest even if we itch to follow.'_ He seemed agitated by his own answer.

She nodded. She knew why he'd said such. She was weak. Whatever the forest spirit had done to cure her had taken much of her own energy to do. She slipped from her brother's back to the ground, and they laid together to ward off the chill that was setting in with the absence of sunlight.

* * *

'_How much further?'_ The wolf asked Harry panting heavily. He was still worn from the two days of non-stop running.

"Just a bit further." Harry said frowning in concentration and concern. He was concerned about many things at that moment. He was concerned about the wolf transporting him. He was concerned about the sheer number of trees that were being taken from his forest's North side, but most of all he was concerned over the boy whom he was having a difficult time keeping on the wolf.

Ashitaka was limp with unconsciousness and Harry was having a hard time keeping him from slipping from his grasp. Only his steady breathing which had picked up pace as his fever grew, reminded Harry that he yet lived.

"There." Harry said motioning towards a river that ran deep there. He knew the river curved back and supplied the lake around Irontown, but he hadn't trusted the humans not to bother him while he worked on the boy. This was the only section of the river deep enough for what he had to do that was at least a mile from the town.

The wolf approached the water and knelt to make Harry's job of lifting the boy from his back easier.

'_He does not look good.'_ The wolf said moving to step into the water with him, but Harry waved him off.

"He's barely alive." Harry agreed. "If we'd been even a few hours later we may not have made it before his death."

'_You can still save him?'_ The wolf sounded unsure.

"I can try." Harry said lowering the boy into the water. "Do not touch the water until I tell you it is safe."

The wolf nodded backing out of the shallow pool he stood in. He knelt on the grass observing. He seemed to want to ask a million questions, but reigned in his curiosity for Ashitaka's sake. Harry couldn't help but wonder why the wolves seemed so indebted to the boy. He had not heard the full story of what had happened. Perhaps when this was taken care of he would ask one of the wolves to tell him about it.

Harry took a deep breath gazing down at Ashitaka. He was covered from head to toe in the disturbing marks. _With any luck this will work_, he thought unsure of himself. He placed his thumb into the center of Ashitaka's marred forehead and closed his own eyes channeling energy through himself and into Ashitaka. He felt the boy jolt under his hand and slowed the energy to only a trickle. '_Too fast and it will kill him, too slow and it will do nothing.'_ The voice of Shishigami played in his head reminding him to steady the supply. Shishigami must have known he would need to cure Ashitaka and San for he had left this memory and it seemed such a specific thing for him to leave to Harry. After all, how often did people receive hate curses from gods?

* * *

Eboshi stirred from her seat. Gasps rang through the city as all around them the night seemed to glow with power.

"My lady, are you alright?" Gonza asked frowning as usual.

She nodded her reply making her way up the stairs so she could have a better view.

"The entire lake is glowing." One of the men on night duty said with wonder.

Eboshi watched it with curiosity. At first it was a pale red color which slowly faded to orange, then yellow, and finally it ended in a brilliant shade of green. It took hours for it to go through its color changing process, but Eboshi watched it transfixed long after the others had grown tired of the sight.

"My lady?" It was Toki. Eboshi glanced to the sky. It was morning already and time for the guards to switch shifts. _Toki must have lookout duty today._ "Shouldn't you be resting? You're not fully healed yet."

"I will be fine Toki." She said turning her gaze back to the waters which now were turning back to their normal colors. She doubted anyone would be able to see the last bits of green that were fading unless they'd witnessed the sight before and knew what to look for.

Toki joined her. The two had grown close lately. Without the forge work Toki had taken up guarding Eboshi and helping with her healing, not trusting the men to keep her lady safe anymore. She also took the occasional lookout shift to help. "What do you suppose all that glowing was?" Toki asked.

Eboshi turned to her a bit surprised. "You saw it? Shouldn't you have been sleeping?"

Toki smiled. "I think everyone saw it. Kohroku woke me up."

Eboshi nodded in understanding. It probably would be tough to sleep through such a strange sight. "I think I'll go rest for a bit." Eboshi finally conceded after long minutes of Toki's disapproving stares.

Toki nodded smiling, but she didn't miss the fact that Eboshi had failed to answer her about the light.

* * *

"Over there!" San pointed out a river to her brother who was huffing with exhaustion already. He trotted over and flopped down panting in the water. She rubbed his back. He was still smaller than their older brother and it was hard for him to keep the same pace that the other had used.

'_We'll never catch up with them at this rate.' _he growled out.

She silently agreed, but she wouldn't tell him that. It would only make him more determined to catch up, and he'd most likely inure himself in the process. She diverted the topic to something that had caught her interest the previous evening. "What do you think that light was?" she said sipping some of the fresh water.

Her brother shook his head flinging drops in every direction. '_I don't know. I've never seen anything like it.'_

He sounded like a petulant child and San had to fight to keep from laughing.

A piercing howl rung through the air, and San perked her head up at the same time as her brother. They turned to each other in surprise.

'_They are closer than we thought.'_

San nodded. The howl hadn't been detail oriented, but he was only two miles North. Much closer than they'd suspected them to be. "Can you make it that far?"

Her brother stood shaking himself before giving her a wolfish grin. _'I'll have to.'_

* * *

Harry shook with exhaustion as he felt more than watched the curse leave the body in front of him. It tapered into the water first, and Harry, sadly, felt some of the small plant life in the water die. Once in the water it circled him and began to form into something that looked like a large stone. Harry tried to steel himself in the thought that at least the animals in the water had fled when he'd signaled them to.

He felt the arm pressed against Ashitaka's head tremble again. _Not much longer_, he thought trying to keep his arm straight. The steady drain on his power was even more staggering than his first night in the forest when he'd caused the earth around him to sprout new trees from seeds. _It's because your magic no longer exists for the humans_, something in the back of his mind whispered to him and he knew it was right. His magic was no longer meant to serve mankind. It was the forest that he now lived for, but the forest had started this problem so he was left to deal with it.

He felt Ashitaka shudder under his grasp. Harry nodded, and drew back his arm. Where his thumb had laid there was a mark bright green in color that looked almost like a gemstone. He nodded tiredly to the wolf that stood at the water's edge nervously, and it rushed to his side at once catching him as he stumbled on the smooth rocks under his feet. '_Are you alright?'_

Harry nodded, but just barely. He motioned for the wolf to kneel and it did. Harry slid Ashitaka's unconscious form onto the wolf's back, and then turned fetching the black stone that clung to his side. He nodded to the wolf again and the wolf exited the water with Harry close to his side.

On shore Harry quickly wrapped a spare cloth around stone and set it on the ground. It was the size of a dinner plate and had an ominous feel about it.

'_What is that?'_ the wolf asked carefully edging Ashitaka off his back. Harry stood to help straighten the sleeping human.

"It's the physical embodiment of the curse that was attacking Ashitaka. Nothing disappears from this world. It simply changes form." Harry said transfiguring some river rocks into a bundle of cloth which he then laid under Ashitaka's head.

'_What will you do with it?'_ The wolf asked eying the small cloth wrapped rock apprehensively.

"I will hide it." Harry said sitting down. The wolf immediately circled to his back so Harry could lean against him. Harry immediately slumped against him.

'_Are you sure you're alright?'_

"Just tired." Harry assured him.

'_How long will he sleep?'_ The wolf asked gazing at Ashitaka.

Harry shrugged. "A few days at least." Harry said. The draw of sleep was powerful. "You should signal your brother."

'_My brother?'_

"They're on our trail, both of them. I suppose that means San is alright."

The wolf let out a high howl, and Harry snorted. '_What?'_

"I was just thinking that I really can't keep calling you 'wolf'."

The wolf laid back down cuddling close to Harry and Ashitaka to keep them warm. Harry cuddled into the fur. He was half asleep when he next spoke.

"Setsuna."

'_Setsuna?'_ the wolf repeated in confusion.

Harry nodded his eyes growing heavy. "Your fur reminds me of snow."

There was throaty laughter before silence. '_If that's what you wish to call me then so be it.'_

Harry nodded again fading into sleep as he did so.

* * *

'_I see tracks._'

"Good." San said with relief. It should be easy enough for them to follow their brothers tracks.

'_They're hours old. I wonder what caused them to stop.'_

San frowned, but then she potted something that made her excited. She jumped from her brother's back and ran. He followed behind curious about what had excited her.

San nearly tackled her older brother before she caught sight of the two humans cuddled near his chest.

'_You made it.'_ Her older brother's voice rumbled and she smiled. '_I'm glad to see you're better.'_

She nodded. "What happened?" She eyed Ashitaka who looked paler than usual.

'_The forest spirit has healed him.'_

She spotted something wrapped in cloth lying close by the forest spirit's side and she reached for it only to have a pale hand grab her wrist. "Don't touch it." He said sitting up and stretching.

"What is it?"

Harry fixed her with a gaze. He seemed tired still she noticed. "It is the curses physical embodiment. We did not have enough time to get him to a purifying lake like the one I left you in, so I took more extreme measures."

She turned her eyes to Ashitaka who took deep breaths from where he lay.

"If he makes it through tonight he will most likely live." Harry supplied.

The second brother circled around them and then laid next to Ashitaka huffing as he did so. Harry smiled warmly at the younger wolf.

"You're tired." He said resting his hand against the wolf's soft fur. He received a huff in response. "Setsuna?"

The wolf in question lifted his head. '_You remember saying that then? I had doubted you would.'_

Harry smiled brilliantly. "Could you help me up? I seem to have an issue standing at the moment."

"Setsuna?" San repeated the name curiously as Setsuna knelt next to Harry.

'_The forest spirit has named me.'_

'_Why do you get a name?'_ the younger wolf griped.

Harry laughed at the jealousy in the wolf's tone. San fixed him with a curious stare. "Why did you name him?" she asked and couldn't help the suspicion that still crept into her voice.

'_San!' _Setsuna chided.

Harry gave her a surprised look. "Why not?"

"Well it…"

"There is no real reason not to." Harry supplied for her seeing the hesitation in her expression.

She glanced away not arguing the point.

"I'm surprised your mother did not name them sooner." Harry said sounding, if anything, a bit wistful.

"Our mother was wise!" San hissed.

'_San! Enough!'_ Setsuna had stepped between the two, but he was closer to Harry this time. It was a silent show of whose side he would take if the argument went further. San felt a pang of guilt and hurt in her chest.

"Please, Setsuna." Harry said patting the wolf's back. "There's no reason to stop the talk. I don't expect San to trust me for no reason. I'm surprised that any of you did."

'_But-'_

San stared at Harry in confusion. He seemed so human it was startling to her.

"Mothers are special to their children. I apologize if I upset you." Harry said with a small apologetic smile on his face.

San stared back bewildered. "W-why are you apologizing?" she was confused, beyond confused. She was the one who was over reacting. She knew it. She couldn't stop herself. Her vehemence toward humans was leaking out when she saw this spirit who looked so much like one of them. And somehow, despite all of her aggression, he was the one saying sorry.

"I thought I made you angry." Harry said his head tilting just a bit to the side as he spoke. "Didn't I?"

"Well…yes but…"

Her younger brother let out a rasping laugh. Harry sent a smile his way and she knew her brother had said something to the spirit that he'd found humorous, but didn't want to share with San. Sometimes she hated that her brother mostly spoke telepathically.

She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry." She ground out. She found it difficult to say, but it needed to be said. She'd disrespected someone who'd saved her life, and whom was under the protection of her clan.

"Do not apologize San." Harry said smiling at her. "Everyone has emotions. I'm not going to blame you for yours."

San dropped her head to her hands, embarrassed. Harry's head snapped up, and then he seemed to go into thought. "What's wrong?" San asked confused.

'_Our brother has asked for a name as well.'_ Setsuna said sitting next to her. '_I believe it is for the best. It would be unkind to leave him nameless when you and I have names.'_

She nodded. She supposed it would be cruel to leave him without a name.

'_I am proud of you.'_ Setsuna said, and from the tone of his voice she knew he was speaking only into her mind.

"Why?"

'_It takes wisdom beyond your years to swallow you pride and admit your wrong doings.'_

She was whispering now, though she felt it wouldn't stop the forest spirit from hearing if he wished to. "I still treated him badly."

'_You made a mistake, and you repented. There is no reason to feel shame.'_

She nodded, but still felt guilty when she remembered the wistful expression on Harry's face when he talked about mothers.

"Koji." Harry said snapping the two from their private discussion.

'_I like it!'_ the newly named wolf said tongue lolling from his mouth in a goofy smile.

San smiled. She had no idea how she could have gotten so upset. Didn't her brothers deserve names after al they'd done for the forest? And who better to give them those names than the one who controlled that forest? It was an honor to their tribe, really.

She felt Setsuna's amusement at their brother's reaction. '_I believe everyone is tired. Perhaps we should rest now?'_

Harry nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

San curled up the newly named Koji and saw Setsuna circle around to Harry's side. The two moved closer to Ashitaka and San so that the two wolves made a circle around the humans. Slowly, they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I was asked in a review if there will be a pairing. I'm not sure. I hadn't really thought about it. If there is one it won't be yaoi as requested though. I have no issues with reading slash, but I'm terrible at writing it. Sorry. : (**

**Besides there aren't a terribly large portion of males to choose from. There are the wolf brothers, but I find that…awkward. Ashitaka and San were pretty adamant about liking each other, and all the human men seen in the movie were twice Harry's age. We'll see where a pairing goes if I decide to do one. Don't hold your breath though because I planned to do a sequel to this story in the future, and I figured I'd pair him then. Right now we're in friendship mode. That's right. This story just got friendzoned. **

**Oh, and I apologize, but I'll be moving my review thingy up to eight. I keep getting five reviews within one day. Which is awesome, and I love it, but there's no way I can hold down a job, go to school, and write an eight page chapter every day. Lol Much love to my reviewers though. You guys are amazing. : ) **

**Well, 'til next time**

**~Kanathia**


	6. Ch 5 De Homines et Maledicta

**I had so many issues while writing this chapter that it wasn't even funny. Ugh. I think I wrote too often and sort of wore myself out.**

**A review asked if this is the same world as the HP books are set in. Yes. Yes it is. It's just far in the past. After looking up information about Mononoke I'd have to guess the year the film was set in to be around 1467, perhaps a bit earlier. Yes, that falls during the time of witch hunts in Europe, but being in Japan kind of keeps Harry a bit safer from that. It's also right at the beginning of the warring states period. (fun facts lol)**

**I'm trying to answer any question I get in reviews as long as they don't give too much away storyline wise. So if you have a question, setting or otherwise, let me know. :3**

* * *

Ashitaka groaned as pain and exhaustion hit him. '_I'm surprised I'm even still alive.'_ He felt himself think as he tried to lift an arm to his head only to find he couldn't get it further than a few inches off the ground before it dropped again. He could feel the sweat rolling off his forehead, and wanted desperately to wipe it away.

A small shuffling sound met his ear, and then he felt a cool cloth dab at his face. It felt wonderful against his feverish skin. "Are you conscious now?" the voice was unfamiliar, and had he been more aware he likely would have panicked or been on guard at the sound. Instead he slowly opened his eyes.

Everything was blurry for a moment while his eyes focused on the person kneeling next to him. It was a boy maybe a little older than himself with the strangest shade of green eyes he'd ever seen. His eyes moved past the boy to the leaves above them. They were too close together to be a forest canopy, and yet why would he be seeing leaves above him if he were indoors? The boy smiled warmly.

"It's nice to see you're back with the world of the living. I had doubts you'd make it through."

"Where am I?" Ashitaka's voice was weak even to his own ears, but somehow the boy heard him.

"My home." The boy answered simply, and reached behind him bringing forth a bowl. "It's just broth, but you should eat something. You've been unconscious for days, and that's only since-"

"Who are you?" there was no suspicion in his voice, just curiosity. He didn't have the energy to be suspicious.

Instead of answering the boy turned and tilted his head to the side as if listening to something Ashitaka couldn't hear. When he turned back he smiled again. "San will be back soon. I'm sure she'd like to explain everything to you."

Ashitaka felt his eyebrows pull in confusion. What did San have to do with this? And how did he know San was coming? What confused him even further was the strange feeling in the center of his forehead when his eyebrows had tugged. It felt like something was stuck there and the skin was sensitive to the point of causing pain at the small motion.

"San and I didn't exactly hit it off. I wouldn't want to make her angry again anytime soon." The boy said with a small laugh and, curiously, a nervous rubbing of his neck.

True to the boy's word not a minute later San stepped within his range of vision. "Ashitaka!" she said with a beaming smile.

He offered a weak smile back. "San." He was still confused. The last thing he remembered he had been working on the walls of Irontown, helping with the town's restoration.

"See if he'll eat." The boy said from behind San. "I'll go speak with you brothers about moving again soon."

San nodded taking the offered bowl. After he was gone she frowned at the contents. "I don't know what he expects this to do. It looks like dirty water to me."

Ashitaka tried not to laugh at the girl's reaction. He knew she had not been raised by humans and thus did not know of many human foods. His stomach growled at the smell of the broth. Instead of laughing he asked her the same question he'd tried asking the boy. "Who was that?"

San's eyes travelled away from him, and then back. She frowned, but she didn't seem nearly as upset at the thought of him as Ashitaka had expected her to, especially since the boy had said they weren't on the best of terms. Instead she just seemed contemplative. She set down the bowl and helped him sit up a bit and piled something behind him so he wouldn't fall back. Once she was satisfied that he'd stay upright she began to spoon feed him the broth.

"After we left you outside of Irontown we went looking for the forest spirit." San said raising the small metal spoon to his mouth. He nodded taking the sip.

"Did you find him?" he already felt better. The broth was soothing his throat that had previously felt very dry, and it warmed him.

She nodded. "I guess you could say that." She shifted not quite meeting his eyes.

"That doesn't really explain who that boy was."

'_Actually it does.'_ Said an amused voice and Ashitaka recognized San's younger brother by his voice.

Ashitaka felt his eyebrows pull in again in confusion as his brain sluggishly tried to process that statement. As it registered his eye went wide. "That boy is-"

"The new forest spirit." San said setting down the half empty bowl when Ashitaka refused to eat any more.

He stared at the two of them incredulously. "But he's human, isn't he?"

"I was."

Ashitaka tried to turn his head to the speaker, but barely managed to shift it. San backed up allowing the boy, who was apparently a forest spirit within his line of sight. Ashitaka stared at him with more curiosity this time. He didn't looked particularly inhuman, not powerful. He was a bit odd looking by standard looks, but Ashitaka had heard that foreigners had paler skin. Indeed the only thing that seemed a tad off were his eyes. "You're the forest spirit?"

The smile that followed the question was bright. "Yep." The forest spirit proceeded to place a hand against his head almost as if checking his temperature, but the closing of his eyes and look of concentration that flittered across his face suggested something else was happening.

Ashitaka felt a warm fluttering start in his forehead and then flow through him until the hand broke contact with his skin leaving him a bit more disoriented than he'd been before.

"You seem to be recovering well. Your body is still trying to right itself. It will take a few days for you to gain your strength back, but we should be okay to keep moving for today." He nodded toward one of the wolves and sat back giving Ashitaka his personal space back.

"What happened?" Ashitaka finally managed to get out. "The last thing I remember I was in Irontown."

San nodded signaling that she'd continue the tale. "Well, after we found Harry." She hesitated on the name and Ashitaka realized it was because she felt awkward calling the forest spirit by name. "He healed me and left to find you. Koji and I met up with Harry and Setsuna about three days ago near a river, and he'd already healed you by the time we got there."

"Koji? Setsuna?"

San smiled weakly. "My brothers." The smaller wolf gave him a half interested look before laying its head back down.

Ashitaka turned to Harry. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you heal me? The previous forest spirit didn't."

Harry gave him a level look. "I think he meant to, but he was too weak to have done it by the time you'd proven yourself worthy of having he curse lifted."

Ashitaka grimaced. Of course. By the time he'd proven that he was a friend to the forest despite what the humans were doing, the forest spirit was being attacked.

"We should start moving." Harry said standing. "The sooner I can get rid of the stone the better."

San nodded lifting a sore and weak Ashitaka from his rather comfortable spot on the ground. With some help from Harry she managed to get him into a relatively comfortable position on Setsuna's back, and he clung there with weak arms.

"We'll scout ahead." San offered jumping on Koji's back. Harry nodded in appreciation even if he knew what laid ahead of them. The two of them took off.

"What stone were you talking about earlier?" Ashitaka asked. If he turned his head he could just barely catch sight of Harry through the thick fur that surrounded him.

"It's a physical manifestation of the curse that resided in your body." Harry supplied.

Ashitaka frowned. He felt like he was inconveniencing people again. He met Harry's eyes as the spirit glanced up at him. He was a rather short man, Ashitaka noticed. He hadn't been able to tell earlier while they'd both been sitting.

"How did you manage to get yourself cursed anyway?" Harry's tone suggested amusement.

Ashitaka had no idea why the spirit would be amused by his being cursed, unless perhaps he didn't care for humans. It wasn't like Ashitaka could blame any spirit for not liking humans after what he'd seen them do recently.

When Ashitaka took a bit too long to answer Harry took it as a sign that he wasn't going to and so continued talking. "The forest speaks of you." He said tilting his head to the side as a small gust of wind with peculiar timing swept past them.

"A kodama." Ashitaka said with surprise as the small creature appeared on Harry's shoulder seemingly quite comfortable. He adjusted his gaze back to Harry's face. "I'm sure the forest has few good things to say."

Harry smiled at the kodama patting its rattling head. "That's not true. They keep using a word I'm not familiar with though." He said frowning at the kodama that happily shook its head.

'_What word is that?'_ Setsuna asked finally joining the conversation. He was happy to help the forest spirit learn.

"Emishi."

There was a noticeable flinch from Ashitaka, and Setsuna let out a growl of protest. '_That fur is attached to my back!'_

"Sorry." Ashitaka said loosening his grip.

Harry frowned. "I take it that's not a good thing?"

'_They are a tribe of people that has gone from notice of the world. They hide in the forests.' _Setsuna didn't sound as if he had feelings one way or the other on the subject so Harry wasn't sure whether or not he should have said anything. He had no wish to insult Ashitaka. That hadn't been his aim.

"I'm sorry." Ashitaka's apology caught both off guard. Though Setsuna didn't let it show in his actions Harry could still feel the wave of confusion echo from the wolf at the words.

"For what?"

"I've underestimated the forest again." Ashitaka said smiling at the kodama still happily perched on Harry's shoulder. It hadn't moved an inch and seemed unperturbed by the reaction of those around it. "It always seems to catch me off guard. I didn't know that it knew that."

Harry turned to the kodama as its head shook vigorously. Ashitaka took that to be a sign that it was communicating with Harry. "She says that the trees overheard a monk talking about you. That's where they heard about your heritage. They were happy to know you came from the tribe. They said the Emishi were much closer to the Earth than most humans and so they knew you could be trusted."

Ashitaka nodded his thanks toward the strange creature. They had vouched his worthiness to the forest spirit and that was probably the only reason he was alive now.

"Will you return to them now that you are healed?"

An ache started in his chest at the question. "I can't." Ashitaka said avoiding eye contact. "It is forbidden to leave the village. Once I left there was no turning back."

Harry stopped abruptly, and Setsuna stopped a few paces ahead turning back curiously. Harry stood there and plants flew forth from the ground and wilted again. His eyes held unspeakable rage and Ashitaka quivered under the gaze. Had he said something to upset the forest spirit? Should he not have spoken of the Emishi? The kodama no longer sat upon his shoulder. Instead it stood several feet away watching with curiosity.

Slowly, and after many deep breaths, Harry calmed enough that the plant life under his feet returned to its normal life pattern. Ashitaka finally felt it was okay to speak.

"Did I offend you in some way?"

Harry shook his head both as an answer and apparently to clear whatever remaining thoughts still lingered there. "No." A mostly peaceful look settled on the pale face and it was almost as if the terrible surge of anger hadn't happened. "You just made me remember something unpleasant."

Without another word Harry resumed walking and had passed them with only three steps. Ashitaka followed him with his eyes. It was almost terrifying how much power Harry possessed. He hoped he was never on the receiving end of that kind of rage. He doubted he'd step out on the other end of the dispute in one piece.

A howl went up nearby from Koji, and Setsuna responded with one of his own before following Harry.

* * *

San jumped off of Koji's back to take a drink of water from the stream in front of them. As she drank her brother whipped his head to the side as a gust of wind blew through the area. The trees were angry. They could both feel it.

As suddenly as the feeling came it was gone, seeping from the Earth. San glanced to Koji. "What do you think that was?"

He raised his head sniffing at the air before shaking his snout and sneezing. '_I don't know. The trees aren't saying anything about it anymore.'_

She frowned. "Should we head back?"

Her brother sat. '_Nope.'_

She couldn't suppress the grin. Her brother was just being lazy and a tad spiteful. He was still moping that the forest spirit had named their brother first. He had called it unfair. After all he was the gallant brave warrior, as he'd dubbed himself. Didn't he deserve to get his name first? She shook her head, but patted his shoulder anyway.

Despite the wolf's reluctance to return he still sent up a questioning howl to see if the other group knew what had caused the peculiar disturbance. The return howl eased both their minds. It was a short and simple 'everything's fine on this end.'

San glanced in the direction she knew Irontown lay. She frowned a bit. She still wasn't sure why Ashitaka had chosen to stay there after all that had happened with the previous forest spirit. She thought for sure he would have gone with her and her brothers. Morro had told her that the boy wanted to spend his life with her. Had Morro simply been mistaken? Maybe Ashitaka didn't want that.

"What do you think will happen now?" she asked her brother without glancing at him. She wasn't sure she could handle his curious gaze right now. She'd been fighting with the urge to drag Ashitaka with her ever since they'd left to find the new forest spirit.

'_What do you mean?'_ her brother asked and she heard the shift of his weight as he laid on the ground.

"Well, it just feels like our story has ended."

Koji scoffed. '_Our story doesn't end until we die San.'_

She frowned finally turning back to him. "So then what do we do?"

'_We protect the forest spirit. He'll tell us what to do.'_

"What if he takes the side of the humans and they do something horrible again?"

'_Then we follow him. He knows what he's doing.'_

But did he know what he was doing? She couldn't help the doubt that settled in her chest. When she glanced up she saw Koji's eyes evaluating her. He was far more serious than usual. It was strange to see him that way.

'_You doubt him because he looks human, because he was once human?'_

Her head tilted just the slightest bit in acknowledgement.

'_Don't forget that you were once human.' _

His reminder hung in the air between them.

* * *

At the pace they'd set from their previous resting place, it was gathered that it would take somewhere around three and a half days of travel to reach wherever it was that the forest spirit was guiding them. According to the wolf Ashitaka was resting against, named Setsuna, they were travelling to Harry's home.

Ashitaka had found it difficult to keep his eyes open for the most part. Harry had assured him that was perfectly normal. He said Ashitaka's body was just trying to regain lost strength. Other than the occasional check on Ashitaka's well being Harry hadn't said much since that first day though, and it was grating on Ashitaka's nerves. He felt like he'd said something wrong, or offended the spirit in some way. So when the third, and apparently final, day of travel rolled around and Harry had said little to him Ashitaka decided to start a conversation himself.

They had just resumed walking after a break, and San and Koji, as usual, had run ahead to 'scout'. Harry had told them it wasn't necessary, but didn't stop them when they still intended to do it.

As Harry and Setsuna started walking, with Ashitaka once again rested against the wolf's back, Ashitaka turned himself toward Harry. He opened his mouth only to be cut off as Harry beat him to talking.

"I'm not upset."

Ashitaka blinked his surprise away. Harry turned to him with a small smile. "How did you?"

"I could see it on your face." He said turning back so he could watch his steps. "I've had a lot of people feel guilty around me in my life. I've sort of grown accustomed to being able to tell when people feel that way."

Ashitaka grimaced. So he was just one in a line of many to upset the spirit.

"You're still feeling guilty." Harry said.

Ashitaka didn't nod. He didn't need to. The tone of Harry's voice said he could already tell.

"You shouldn't, you didn't make me angry." Harry smiled at him genuinely.

"You're much kinder than I thought you'd be." Ashitaka blurted out before he could think better of it. He felt his eyes widen as Harry slowly turned to him. He was mortified with himself. He had just openly stated that he'd expected the forest spirit to be unkind. All those years of proper etiquette he'd learned as a prince of the Emishi had vanished in that one instant. He wanted to jump off of Setsuna's back and run as far as his legs would take him, but unfortunately at the moment that was about two steps from their current location and not nearly far enough to make the embarrassment any less. The embarrassment dissolved to shock as Harry began laughing. It was earnest laughter, not mocking or sarcastic as Ashitaka had expected at the sound of the statement.

He watched as the trees around them seemed to quiver with joy at the sound. In fact the entire area seemed brighter somehow. Even as Harry's voice died down to an amused chuckle the forest still seemed to echo the sound. Setsuna seemed to quiver and Ashitaka was sure that the wolf was joining Harry in the last moments of his laughter.

"The look on your face," Harry said with a grin. "It was like you'd just confessed your love to a girl and didn't realize what you'd said before it was too late."

Ashitaka wasn't sure why he would feel embarrassed for confessing love to a girl, but he was glad the spirit hadn't been offended by the statement which easily could have been taken in such a way.

"You never told me how you got cursed." Harry said giving him another grin. "I think we got caught up in talking about the Emishi."

Ashitaka noticed that Harry left out any mention of the fit of temporary rage that had passed when they'd spoken of the Emishi. He decided it was probably best to follow suit.

"It seems like so long ago now. I was scouting when I heard word from the wise woman of my village that everyone should return quickly. She said there was something evil outside the village, and we'd be better off if we didn't attract its notice."

Harry lost a bit of his mirth. "Let me guess. You didn't escape its notice."

Ashitaka shook his head. "It tried to attack my fiancé and a group of girls as they retreated to the village. I stopped it, but at a price."

Harry looked slightly uneasy now. "That's hardly a reason to curse you." He said frowning. "You were only protecting your home."

Ashitaka smiled. "I'm sure that's how Nago felt when he was shot by the bullet that turned him into the demon which cursed me. The world is often unfair."

"You didn't have a chance to explain this to Shishigami did you?" Harry's voice was contemplative.

Ashitaka shook his head. "No, there was no time. It seems that from the moment I arrived in this valley events moved too swiftly for me to do anything but react."

A bitter laugh followed those words. "I know that feeling."

Ashitaka pondered those words, but said nothing. It wasn't his place to ask, and spirits had such long lives it would probably take a lifetime just for the forest spirit to explain to Ashitaka the reason for his quip.

"We're here!" Harry said happily and the momentary slip into whatever emotion it had been was gone. He happily jogged ahead to where Koji and San were waiting in a large clearing next to a rather skittish looking deer.

Setsuna huffed a laugh as Harry greeted the deer like a long lost friend. Ashitaka just smiled. He was taken aback by almost everything the forest spirit did. He'd always imagined spirits to be long lived and mysterious; hardly speaking except to spout out prophetic or wise little tidbits of information. In fact Shishigami had been exactly what he'd been expecting when he'd met the odd deer, perhaps not in appearance but certainly in demeanor. Harry was nothing like his preconceived notions of spirits. He acted like a teenager. He seemed human, and in the past few days he'd shown more favor towards those around him than he'd seen Shishigami show to even a single creature in the forest. It wasn't a bad thing it was just…offsetting.

Setsuna kneeled to allow Ashitaka to slide from his back and together they made their way to the group. Ashitaka was leaning heavily against the wolf, but he had to admit it felt wonderful to use his own legs again.

"I think I'll call you Ron." Harry said kneeling next to the deer. "You remind me of him."

'_Was Ron weak?'_ Koji asked with a lip curled upwards in a strange wolfish version of a smirk.

Harry shot him a look and the smirk disappeared. "Yes, and no. Ron was my best friend. He had his faults, but in the end he learned to move past them." Harry said stroking the deer's head. It seemed content enough with the name even after the wolf's snide comment. In fact it seemed downright ecstatic.

"Why name a common deer?" San asked confused by the notion.

'_I'm not common!'_ the deer protested loudly startling all but Harry.

Setsuna gave a throaty laugh. '_Not common indeed. You must have been touched by the magic when the forest was reborn.'_

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, confused.

'_Only gods of the forest have the ability to talk. The common animals do not.'_ Koji supplied, being helpful for once.

"And you wanted to eat him." San said with a snort.

Koji let his tongue flip out of his mouth happily.

Harry was staring at the sky now. Then he turned back to the group. He seemed to have missed the last part of that conversation, but was in good spirits regardless. "I think everyone needs some rest. Why don't you all catch some sleep."

"What about you?" San asked. She knew they were all curious. No one had missed the way he'd phrased the sentence. He'd clearly not included himself in that.

"I'm going to take a walk."

'_I'll accompany you.'_ Setsuna said standing and shaking out his fur.

Harry shook his head. "No. I'll be fine. Stay here."

They gave him odd looks, but no one felt like arguing with someone who could take your life with nothing but the lightest brush of the fingertips. They bedded down as he slowly made his way away from the group and into the darkening woods.

* * *

**I think you guys are giving me the exact amount of reviews to get the next chapter and stopping. XD**

**I love the reviews though. You guys are awesome. Another thanks goes to the guys favoriting and following I've always wanted to be on someone's favorite list right next to all the author's that I love so much. :3**

**Well, the next chapter's already in the works. I have no idea why this one was giving me so much trouble. Oh well. Drop a review if you've got the time.**

'**til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	7. Ch 6 Semper Enim Petentibus Auxilium

**I was excited to get to this part. This is where the story starts turning away from what you'd expect. I hope you guy enjoy reading it!**

**SilentHillCitizn. Your name amuses me.**

**To all my awesome reviewers with or without hilarious names, you guys are awesome. :)  
**

* * *

Harry tilted his head to the side listening to the trees whisper in the late morning light. He'd gotten better at understanding them over the past few weeks. "A human?" he repeated what the trees were whispering to themselves. A human was walking through the woods accompanied by an elk. He had ignored their whispers about humans for a while now. It wasn't too uncommon for townspeople to idly wander through certain parts of the forest searching for game or other types of food, but these whispers spoke of a person particularly close to where he was, and he was deeper in the forest than he'd thought any of the humans, especially those of Irontown and that was the direction the person approached from, would dare to wander.

According to San the humans were scared of the forest now. The events that occurred after the death of Shishigami had warned them away from the forest, at least for the time being. Clearly they were not as terrified as San thought they were.

He evaluated the situation. If he went to Shishigami's pool now he'd be able to head off whoever it was that had come snooping, but at the risk of outing himself as the forest spirit. He frowned taking one last glance down at the ground where he'd hidden the stone. It was close enough to the pool that as the evil slowly leaked from the cursed stone the waters would be able to keep the ground pure, but it was far enough away that it would not taint the waters beyond repair. He nodded. His job was done here. He may as well go and greet the human who had been brave enough to step into his forest without invitation.

* * *

Eboshi held the lead tightly. The red elk followed her easily now even if it had been reluctant to at first. It had panicked until they had reached the edge of the forest, and now that they walked within the forest's boughs it was completely at peace. It seemed almost a contradiction to her countenance. She had grown more and more tense the further they moved from Irontown.

She paused just before her destination. Trepidation rose in her chest. She stood barely ten feet from the clearing in which she had claimed the head of the previous forest spirit. She was sure she would be unwelcome. After all, she had committed an atrocity here.

The elk apparently did not have the same reservation as she did. He trudged on through the undergrowth forcing her to follow if she wanted to keep her hold on the reins and not lose Ashitaka's steed.

Her attempt to keep her hold proved fruitless as she broke through the last trees and dropped them. Sitting on a small patch of dry land directly in front of her, but quite a few feet away, was the boy she'd seen outside of Irontown's gates. She took about two seconds to gawk before she composed herself. "I had a feeling that I'd meet you here." She said taking a few steps forward to remove herself from the bush she was still half in, but she didn't move any closer than that.

Slowly his eyes moved to meet hers. He had been preoccupied by the elk which had stopped right in front of him as if they'd known each other for years. "Yes, I had a feeling I'd meet you here as well."

Eboshi barely concealed her smirk at that comment. Her shoulder sent an acute twinge of pain through her almost as a reminder of what had happened the last time she stood on this ground.

"So this is the red elk the forest has been telling me Ashitaka is so fond of." The boy said patting the creature on its back. "But something tells me you didn't come all the way out here just to return an elk. You seem smart enough to know he would have found his way back to Ashitaka if you'd simply freed him."

So he'd seen through her already? He knew she'd come here for more than just Ashitaka's sake.

"I've heard terrible things about Irontown." He said and she flinched. "I've heard that it pollutes the air and the water, and that the people who live there tear trees from their roots so they can get to the iron beneath them."

She swallowed back a small amount of fear that had surfaced when she caught the glint in his eyes. She was about to retort when he continued.

"But I've also heard that the town was destroyed when Shishigami died."

She nodded hesitantly. "Where did you hear this?"

"The trees."

His answer was so straight forward she'd thought he was joking at first, but slowly a smile crept its way onto her face. So her guess had been correct. He was a part of this forest. He could hear its cries. "We're rebuilding Irontown."

There was no way the look that planted itself on his face could be mistaken for anything but a glare. She knew she was treading dangerous ground if he was what she thought he was.

"I've decided to rebuild it into an honest settlement."

A scoffing laugh left the boy's throat. "An honest settlement?"

She nodded. "I want the townspeople to be able to live peacefully. I've dreamt of making peace with the forest. Honestly I think it was Ashitaka who helped me see-"

"You won't convince me that your town has suddenly seen the error of its ways. Humans don't change that easily."

She frowned at the scorn he was showing, but she'd known when she entered the forest that it would not be easy to convince him she meant no harm. "It wasn't easy." She assured him. "Half of the town's people were wiped out when I took Shishigami's head, and we have to struggle every day to find new ways to feed ourselves without the iron, but we will manage. We are strong even if we seem weak at the moment."

When she'd finished her statement to see green eyes fixed on her with curiosity. The malice was gone from them. In its place there seemed to be an evaluating light. A few kodama that were scattered about the small pond made their way to his side and stood there watching her as well.

She fought down a sly smile that was trying to make its way onto her face.

"You haven't told me why you came here yet."

She bit down on her cheek for a second. She had been hoping she could sweet talk him a bit more. It was going to be hard to convince him to do what she wanted unless he already wanted to do it himself.

"But then, you hadn't really meant to tell me why you came yet. Had you?" His eyes bore into her and she tried not to shiver under the piercing gaze. "I've known a lot of smooth talkers in my life. You're hardly the most talented one."

She knew she was blushing. She'd been caught in her own game. Had he known from the start? But he didn't seem particularly upset. In fact he seemed rather amused.

"You aren't upset?"

"No." he answered her allowing one of the kodama to climb its way to his shoulder. "Like I said, I've met a lot of people like you in my life. I've learned to tell when they're trying to get me to their side for the wrong reasons. You may be trying to glorify the picture and make your town seem more innocent than it is, but you didn't come here to cause harm to the forest."

She nodded eying him with an evaluating look that was nearly identical to his own. "I came to establish a sort of mutual bond."

He smirked. "It's not mutual if one side does more work."

She tried not to reply snidely. It was true that anything she said she wanted to establish would be in the human settlement's favor. This boy and the forest could ignore them or turn hostile if they wished without any detriment to themselves. "A bond of co-operation then?"

"I have more than a few guesses about what you'd want from my end, but what exactly does your settlement have that I want?" He was both curious and taunting, giving a strange lilt to his voice.

She hadn't expected the forest spirit to show so many emotions in the short time since she'd stepped into the clearing. He acted very human, and yet somehow he didn't. It was offsetting. "I'm sure you've noticed the large amount of trees being torn down, or burned in the forest." She stopped at the look of vehemence that passed over his features briefly.

"I've noticed every single death." His eyes held more rage than she could fathom.

"It is the work of Lord Asano's men."

"I'm aware."

She blinked. "Then why haven't you done anything?" Her curiosity won out over her reasoning for a moment.

He looked sad now. He was switching emotions so fast it was hard for her to keep up. Just as quickly his expression faded to one of indifference. "I wouldn't expect someone who still holds human values on life to understand."

She didn't argue. She knew she wouldn't win the argument anyway. "Asano's men tear down those trees because they think it will weaken the forest. They burn the fires in hope of smoking my people out of Irontown." The cruel humor that this was the same method they'd used to aggravate the boars for Irontown's gain was not lost on her. She wasn't sure if she'd take back what she had done in the past. After all she had learned a lot from it, but she sure as hell wouldn't let history repeat itself before her eyes.

"I've yet to see how any of this directly affects the forest. Trees will re-grow." There was a harshness in his voice, but there was also a hint of loss.

"If Asano's men took Irontown I'm sure it would be of little consequence to you that all of the people there would be killed, forced into slavery, or run out. But if Asano's men take over the town they will seek to restart what Irontown has agreed to stop. They'll begin mining for ore again. They will tear up the mountain and pollute the air and water."

He watched her for several long moments before an amused smile crossed his face. "So you want me to choose between your people who have, in the past, done exactly what you're saying Asano's men will do and may revert back to doing at any moment; or Asano's men whom are equally as guilty of defiling the forest?"

She opened her mouth to plead Irontown's case, but he raised his hand and she silenced immediately.

"You're an interesting woman." He said resting his chin on his hands as he leaned forward. "It's takes a lot of self sacrifice to swallow your pride and ask for help. Especially if you've wronged the person you're asking in the past."

She said nothing. She felt neither pride nor shame for having come there that day. Without a second thought she dropped to her knees and lowered her head to the ground. It was a sign of subservience, and went against everything she stood, but if it was for Irontown she would bow for a month in the same position never moving. Irontown was something she had helped build, something she had put her soul into. Now it was the only place she could call home. Its people were the only ones she felt safe around. She would not let it fall if it was within her power to stop it. It begging was all it took she would beg, and she would be happy that she had done so. "Ple-"

"Stop."

She raised her head to meet his eyes. She saw finality there. He had made his decision. She frowned. She knew that Irontown stood little chance of winning without his help. It was a fortress, but they could not hold out forever; especially after the town had been damaged as badly as it had.

He watched her for a minute as she stood back up. She knew he would give her an answer, and she'd have no choice but to accept it. It was honestly terrifying. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Day dawned outside of Harry's small hut. Ashitaka woke feeling much better than he had in months. Ever since he had acquired the curse mark there had been a constant drain on his physical strength, and for the past few days he had been weak. Now he felt like a whole being again. After so long without his full self it was a little startling to have it given back to him in a night's time.

He sat up drawing attention from Koji. Only to be immediately dismissed as the wolf turned back to a far more interesting scene. Ashitaka turned as well to see a pacing San.

"What's wrong?" he asked standing and stretching, enjoying the feel of his muscles moving.

She stopped and faced him. There was genuine relief on her face for half a second before concern re-entered. "The for-" she stopped at a huff from Setsuna.

'_Harry.'_ He corrected.

"Harry…" she allowed but gave her brother a scowl at being corrected. "hasn't returned yet."

Ashitaka glanced around the clearing and sure enough the boy…spirit…guy wasn't there. The deer surprisingly was. It sat near a chair that Ashitaka was pretty sure looked like it belonged in a palace or something. It was vastly different from the rough hewn chairs he'd seen before.

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

San shook her head.

'_He went to hide the stone I believe.'_ Setsuna offered in a disinterested voice. '_He will return when he is ready. He is not a pup in need of minding San.'_

The wolf's words amused Ashitaka. He'd never seen the siblings bicker before, but it reminded him of his own village. He still missed the Emishi tribe.

"You don't know that!" San said throwing her hands into the air. "He doesn't seem all that powerful to me. He could have been captured or something!"

Setsuna lot out a throaty laugh, as did Koji. '_You changed your mind about him quickly. Just days ago you thought him untrustworthy because of his human appearance. Now you try to protect him as if he was a child of your own womb.'_

Ashitaka found the blush that creeped over San's face beautiful. She was clearly embarrassed by her rather sudden show of protectiveness over Harry. Ashitaka understood why she was making a fuss. He may not have known the girl for a very long time, but he had worked out that she was fiercely loyal, and right now she felt like she wasn't doing her job of helping the forest spirit.

Setsuna stood before Ashitaka could say anything about the matter. He shook himself and stretched. '_If it makes you feel better we'll go look for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets angry with you for it though.'_ Setsuna's last sentence fell on deaf ears as San strided confidently over to Koji who was also shaking himself ready for departure. Setsuna made a scoffing sound again and Ashitaka grinned at the wolf. The wolf lowered his head just the slightest bit indicating he was willing to allow the boy on his back.

Then they were off, racing through the forests at break neck speeds as the wolves followed the waning scent of the forest spirit.

Every once in a while they would hit a river and nearly lose the scent. Two of these times they were directed by lingering kodama. Ashitaka smiled and waved the happy creatures as they passed. He had always liked kodama.

Setsuna stopped suddenly after about three hours of running. His nose lifted to the air, but his ear were perked as well, and confusion rolled from the wolf.

"What's wrong?" Ashitaka asked as Koji stopped beside them.

'_The scent continues that way.'_ Setsuna said showing the direction with his nose. '_But the forest says he is in this direction.'_

Koji nodded his head from their side. Ashitaka turned to one path and then the other. He frowned for a second in thought. "Follow the forest. It hasn't been wrong yet." He said hopefully with a smile. Koji let out a growling laugh and Setsuna bounded forward. In the direction that had now been chosen.

Ashitaka knew that if the wolf hadn't wanted to go that way he wouldn't have. He didn't waste his time in thinking the wolf was actually taking his advice.

It wasn't long before Ashitaka too could hear the voices. They weren't raised, but the carried in the near silence of the still half dead forest. In fact Ashitaka was surprised there were any tall trees here. They were extremely close to where he knew Shishigami's pool resided, the place where he had first laid eyes on the forest spirit.

Ashitaka was the last of the group to spot the two standing in the clearing the pool created. He only turned in the direction they stood in when San let out a cry of indignation. The girl launched herself toward the two figures in the distance. The two wolves let out menacing growls but held their ground Ashitaka wasn't sure why they weren't moving forward, but he decided to follow their lead. He slipped from Setsuna's back eying the people he could now identify as the forest spirit, and surprisingly Eboshi. Eboshi stood about twenty feet or so from Harry, almost at the edge of the underbrush that surrounded the clearing. Both had looked up as they heard San's cry but with different expressions. Eboshi looked somewhat scared of the girl, not that Ashitaka could blame her after having lost an arm to a wolf. Harry looked simultaneously annoyed and amused.

Eboshi barely missed being impaled by San's dagger, and Ashitaka made to call out to the girl. He didn't want to see her kill anyone and regret it later. He was beaten to it when a command from Harry nearly shook the forest itself.

"Stop." Harry's voice rang through the clearing surprising San into jumping away from the woman she'd been attacking. Eboshi tripped over a root she had not seen behind her and fell to the ground. Even Harry himself seemed a little surprised at the sheer volume of his voice.

He was standing now moving towards the two women. He held out his hand to Eboshi who, after hesitating for a moment, took it and allowed herself to be brought back to her feet. San just stared in confusion her knife lowering fractionally.

"It's a deal." Harry said shaking the hand he was already holding, and confusing the new arrivals.

Eboshi's eyes seemed to take in every aspect of Harry at that moment. Ashitaka noted that she looked close to tears as well, and he had never seen the woman cry. Even while she had been in severe pain after losing her arm the woman hadn't let out a single tear.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"What's going on?" San asked with a growl to her voice.

Harry turned his attention to her. "I thought I told all of you to stay in the camp." His voice was chastising, but Ashitaka heard the amused undertone. Setsuna little out a low huffing laugh beside him and Ashitaka smiled.

"I…we…" San obviously wasn't sure what to say. She had directly disobeyed the forest spirit telling her not to follow even if she had done so out of worry.

"It's fine. What's done is done." Harry said turning back to the pools behind him and Ashitaka turned his attention there and spotted something that made his heart soar.

"Yakul!" he said rushing to the elk's side even as it tried to rush to his. He had wondered what had happened to Yakul when he was taken from Irontown. He thought that perhaps the elk had finally left to be free again, and while Ashitaka wanted the elk to be happy it made him sad to have lost his companion.

Harry turned back to Eboshi and San allowing Ashitaka and Yakul a few moments for their reunion. "Do you need a guide back to Irontown?"

Eboshi frowned. "No. I know the way."

"Good. I'm not sure anyone who could guide you at the moment particularly wants to." Harry said with a laugh. It was true. Harry could guide her, but he didn't want to make the long trip. San or one of the wolves could take her, but they weren't on the best of terms with the woman. Ashitaka was obviously too involved with Yakul, and he doubted that the boy wanted to leave San quite yet either. He'd noticed their feelings for each other almost immediately.

"Asano's samurai?" Eboshi asked curiously.

"A week." Harry replied confusing her. "Give me a week and we will sort out some way of fighting. I expect you to be doing the same with your people."

Eboshi nodded and turned with her back to them but stopped when Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning back she had a small bundle placed in her hand. She stared at it in confusion.

"It's food." Harry said with a dismissive shrug. "It doesn't look like you brought much with you and I doubt you're capable of hunting."

She nodded her thanks and began the long trek back to Irontown.

* * *

**Alright. I'm leaving off here for now. I was going to keep writing, but if I did it would be a while before I reached another even half decent spot to stop. So here you go. Did you like the chapter? :D**

**I'm excited now!**

'**Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	8. Ch 7 Damnent Quae Non Intelligunt

**I had an unreasonably hard time writing ANYTHING this past week. I don't think I have writers block because when I actually got the time to sit down and think about the stories they sort of started themselves, but I've been sick and busy (not a good combination). Now I'm just tired. But alas, no rest for the weary. I shall soldier on. Sorry for the long update time, thought honestly I suppose I owe the apology more to people waiting on my story bullet warheads and alchemy…I ahven't updated that in a month. HA! (I'm a terrible person T^T)**

* * *

"I don't understand." San said for the umpteenth time. Her inability to understand the reason behind his actions was starting to grate on his nerves. "The humans are the ones who cause the forest to nearly be destroyed. How can you trust them now?"

Harry shook his head, unwilling to answer the question again. They were getting nearer to Harry's clearing now and all he wanted to do was sit down and relax. He'd have to start thinking of ways to ward off an entire army soon and the thought wasn't an appealing one. It seemed war wanted to follow him no matter where he went or what kind of life style he took upon himself.

'_You seem tired.'_ Setsuna said nudging Harry who was walking beside him. Harry wasn't sure why but he felt safest at the wolf's side. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and shot a quick glance back to the girl behind them. Setsuna let out a snort that sounded amused. '_She is young, hardheaded. She will learn with time._'

"That's not particularly useful for the current situation." Harry reminded the wolf who was quickly becoming his friend.

The familiar huffing laugh echoed in response. Harry could tell the three behind them were trying desperately to hear them from the silence.

'_Had you met her before this bout with the humans you'd know that she has actually become less obstinate about these things.'_

Harry shot him a surprised look. "The death of the forest spirit and near destruction of the forest made her _calmer_?" He asked incredulously. He had cast a sound proof charm around himself and the wolf just to spite the annoying girl behind them. He may be a powerful forest spirit now, but that didn't mean he wasn't still young. He still felt that small river of mischief running through him it had simply been dampened by the will of the forest.

Setsuna laughed again and Harry smiled at the reaction. The wolf was warm and knowing despite his gruff exterior. He reminded Harry quite a bit of Remus Lupin which was a bit ironic seeing as Lupin had in fact been a werewolf. The younger brother, Koji reminded Harry of Sirius, if a bit more willing to take commands than his god father had been. Perhaps that was why Harry had a hard time being near the younger wolf for a long time unlike his brother. Harry was still hurting over Sirius' death even now.

San reminded him a bit of Ron and Draco Malfoy mixed together. It was odd to think the two could share qualities, but somehow this girl had managed to work in the fierce loyalty and thick headedness Ron had held along with the pompous self importance of a Malfoy. It was quite irritating really. It left Harry wishing he'd found someone like Hermione in this forest as well as she seemed to have been the only person who had been able to keep both of those unusually annoying personalities in check.

Ashitaka, well, Harry hadn't talked with the boy much, but at least there hadn't been any parallels personality wise that he had identified yet. That, he had surprisingly found refreshing. It was nice not to have to think of someone you wouldn't be able to see for hundreds of years every time you talked with someone.

He wondered what had happened back at Hogwarts with the war after he'd left. Dumbledore's infuriating half answers weren't much to go on after all so he had no real idea what he'd left his friends and mentors to. He hoped that they'd been able to take Voldemort down easily, and that they all had happy lives after that. He was sure that more than one person had shed tears for his sake even if he felt he didn't deserve them. His heart jolted a bit as he remembered the look on Hagrid's face as he'd entered that clearing where Voldemort and the Death Eaters had stood. He felt guilt build in his chest slowly before it ebbed away again. He wasn't Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived any longer. Now he was Harry, the forest spirit. He'd made his choice already and regret and guilt wouldn't change that.

He let out a sigh. They were close to camp now, and Harry really wanted to relax for a bit.

* * *

Eboshi broke the edge of the forest near Irontown a day and a half after her meeting with the forest spirit. She had traveled at nearly the same pace she had used going there but somehow she had exited the forest much sooner than she logically should have. It nagged at the back of her mind, but she ignored it. She would not question something that helped her at that moment. She needed all the help she could get, and her heart calmed when she finally had her beloved town within her sights.

She had panicked on her way back. She had worried that, during her absence, there might have been an attack. She didn't doubt that the people of the town could hold their own even in her absence, but what sort of leader missed a battle? To her surprise and relief there did not seem to be any new fires, nor noticeable damage to Irontown's walls.

She got perhaps twenty yards from the great lake that lay around Irontown before she could hear the commotion that was coming from the city walls. She let out a sigh. She would most likely be berated with people informing her she had been reckless. They may consider her their leader, but she wasn't above a good dressing down these days when Toki or the other ladies thought she had done something foolish. She smiled at thoughts of her former life. After all, who would suspect that a farmer's daughter would someday rule a place like Irontown. It was amazing what one could accomplish with the right amount of confidence and posturing. Pretend to be an aristocrat, and people assume you to be an aristocrat. Not that she needed to pretend any longer. She'd long since taken the title honestly.

"My lady!" she heard as the first person reached her. She was amused that they'd sent someone to meet her. She was more than capable of walking to the gates herself, but she supposed she should have expected such behavior. She sent a smile to Toki. The young woman wouldn't let her out of her sight for a month if the scowl on her face was anything to judge by.

"Toki." She said by way of greeting continuing her slow walk and allowing the woman to fall into step with her.

"My lady where have you been?" Toki said looking both relieved and annoyed. It was a curious mix, but if anyone could pull off such conflicting emotions at the same time it was Toki. She had quite a bit of practice with her husband constantly finding himself in danger's path after all.

"I went to have a chat."

Toki looked first at Eboshi then back at the thin tree line. The curiosity and confusion plain on her face. "With who? The wolves?" The tone of Toki's voice all but proved she thought that if that was what she had been doing she was daft. The town still had a lingering distrust of the wolves, even after Ashitaka had tried to dissuade them of their opinions. Eboshi could understand why the people were unwilling to let go of their fears. The wolves had been the bane of their existence for a long time. It was hard to just change that perspective over night. Even Eboshi had flinched when San and the wolves had entered that clearing. She hadn't expected them though she supposed she should have. It was their forest after all. Why wouldn't they be in it?

She turned to Toki just enough that the woman could see her smile. She knew the woman was half joking, but that also meant she was half serious. She wanted to know who Eboshi had travelled into the forest to speak with. Eboshi supposed this curiosity was prodded even further by the fact that she had been gone for several days. Nearly a week now that she thought about it. They probably thought something untoward had happened to her in the forest. "Toki, why don't you gather everyone? I think we should have a meeting. I have news that everyone is sure to want to know."

Toki gave her a skeptical look. She knew a brush off when she saw one and Eboshi was making no attempt to cover the very obvious one she'd just made, but she didn't feel like explaining what had happened over and over. It was better to just do it once and take all the criticism and fear then. This way there would be no rumors or half truths before she started her speech. Toki escorted her back to the gates and then left her with one of the men there so she could gather people near the old forge, in what was now a town square of sorts.

It had been a long time since she had made a speech before so many of the townspeople. She wasn't in the habit of doing it often. She didn't think she needed to do it often. The people of Iron town were smart. They knew what they had to do to make the town work, and Eboshi only needed to direct things on a small scale.

When Toki re-emerged half an hour late she was frowning, but she led Eboshi toward the small make-shift stage without complaint. Eboshi did not let the irony of the location stop her. It was the same space where she had fought the wolf girl San not long ago. It seemed much more welcoming now with all the curious faces upturned at her. She took a steadying breath.

"People of Irontown." She started only to be cut off as a cheer of pride went up at her words. She smiled. She couldn't be happier to be the leader of these people.

"As many of you noticed, I went missing for a few days this past week." The crowd quieted. There were curious looks amongst them. "As you also know, we have been under assault by Lord Asano's men."

The scowls and hisses at Asano's name were obvious. She plowed through the small commotion.

"I went to the forest to seek help."

This time confusion was the dominant look on their faces.

"Who could help from the forest?" it was one of the many women she had saved from the brothels in her journeys. Eboshi smiled down at the woman who blushed at having been heard above the crowd's whispers.

"An excellent question." She encouraged, not wanting the woman to be embarrassed. "I sought the help of someone far more powerful than we are. The forest spirit."

A hush descended over the gathered. They were clearly taken by surprise.

Questions began to rain forth seconds later and Eboshi smiled. She had expected them be confused. She expected them to wary, but she knew she would sway them.

* * *

Harry plopped himself down on the large boulder he'd lifted and placed just to the left of the entrance of his now completed hut. He had refused to talk to any of the group as he worked on completing his home. He had used the time to think, something he had seriously needed to do.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. He had just exited a war by dying and now he was putting himself into another one. His so called 'hero complex' had gotten the better of him again. He glanced up as he heard Ashitaka settle near the bottom of the rock he was occupying. The boy said nothing, but Harry knew he wanted to speak. It was obvious in his quick glances in Harry's direction and the set of his shoulders.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and glanced down at him. "Did you need something?"

His statement seemed to catch Ashitaka off guard as he jerked rather violently to the side nearly dropping whatever he was holding. Harry saw the shine of one of his bowls and the fruit inside of it. So he had been trying to bring him food. At least it was a gesture he could appreciate. Harry smiled a bit. Ashitaka glanced up, noticed the smile, and seemed to gain a bit of courage from it. "I was wondering if…"

"I'd love some." Harry said looking now at the bowl indicating he knew exactly what Ashitaka was about to say.

Ashitaka glanced at the bowl then back at Harry who patted the rock beside him indicating that the boy should join him on top of it. With a few somewhat awkward movements Ashitaka was also seated on the boulder, and he passed the bowl to Harry.

It was obvious that he wanted to ask about something, and Harry had an idea why he had waited until that moment to bring it up. The wolves were gone right then. They were hunting and they had taken San with them.

It was just the two of them unless you counted Yakul or the small sentient deer Harry had named Ron, but both had taken a liking to each other and were out of earshot even if they had cared to listen in.

"As lovely as the gesture was to bring me food," Harry began setting the bowl between them after choosing a piece. "I get the feeling that's not all you wanted."

Ashitaka glanced at the bowl then at Harry and shook his head, smiling. "I've always been bad at being subtle." He said with a small smile playing across his face.

"Well, at least I don't have to ruin some perceived notion about you being the master of subtlety or some nonsense." Harry said dismissively.

Ashitaka gave him an odd measuring look. "It's strange. Sometimes you seem ancient, but others you seem almost human."

Harry wasn't sure if he should let it slip that he was human not so very long ago. It didn't seem like it would hurt anything, but it might break some cosmic law he knew nothing about so instead of saying anything he just shrugged leaning back to gaze at the sky which was clearly visible through the thinned canopy.

"I went to Irontown expecting to find someone to blame for my curse."

Harry glanced over curious what expression the boy would be wearing as he said that. Ashitaka was staring down at his fist as he clenched and then let the tension in his muscles go.

"I found Eboshi there. She was the one who shot Nago, the boar god who gave me this curse."

Harry nodded frowning. He knew the woman was far from guiltless.

"I thought I'd found the person who could help me solve my problem, but I realized that she couldn't do anything, and even if I'd taken revenge for the boar it would have been too late. I still would have died."

Harry spoke up then. "You don't sound like you actually blame her."

Ashitaka shook his head. "I know that a lot of what happened is a direct result of her actions, but I can't blame her."

"Why?" Harry was curious. He was rarely the person to take the higher road when things like this happened. He knew he was rash and tended not to think things through. He'd had these shortcomings brought up for him quite often. He saw Ashitaka's eyes dart to him almost apprehensively. Had the question been so out of place?

"I think a part of me wanted to blame her, but I know she was doing what she thought was right. She was trying to defend the people of Irontown just as much as the wolves were trying to defend the forest."

Harry still wasn't sure why had looked almost guilty for that moment, but he supposed he might just have felt guilt for doubting something Eboshi had done in the past. He bit into the fruit he'd just been holding until that point with a frown. "I take it you don't have an objection with helping then." Harry stated bluntly, apparently startling Ashitaka a bit.

The boy blinked for a moment before he smiled. "No. I'm not sure how much help I'd be though."

Harry gave him an amused smirk, but didn't comment. Every person would help, and he'd try his damned hardest to make sure that he didn't allow as many people to die this time around. They both watched as Yakul and Ron grazed closer to where they sat. Harry listened to the forest amused by its ranting about one of the wolves nearly tearing down a sapling as it had stumbled on a rocky slope. He smiled as a few kodama meandered around the two herbivores below. He allowed himself to relax for the first time in what seemed forever. He decided he would think about fighting later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the sunshine, breeze, and the company of the human who he was slowly beginning to like.

"So." Harry said closing his eyes. "If I remember correctly you said you had a fiancé."

He could feel Ashitaka shift from beside him.

"What was she like?" Harry asked hoping he wasn't intruding too much into the boy's past.

"Kaya." There was a warm tone of affection in his tone, but Harry knew it wasn't love. Not romantic love at least. It reminded him of how he referred to Hermione. "It was an arranged marriage. We've known each other since before I can remember."

Harry smiled at nothing in particular. There was no resentment or bitterness in Ashitaka's voice. It was strange to see someone so alright with being dealt the hand he had in life. Particularly when that hand involved marrying someone you didn't love, being cast out of your own after being cursed, and suffering painfully for months on end. Harry supposed Ashitaka could have had a worse life, but there were certainly many people who also had much better ones. "You would have married her anyway."

"It's Emishi custom, and I would rather it have been Kaya than any other girl there."

Harry nodded, not bothering to look at boy.

"She was like a sister to me."

"You miss her?"

"Yes."

That sat there in silence for a moment longer. Harry knew it had been a stupid question. It had sent a pang of loneliness through his own heart and they weren't even talking about his friends. He could only imagine what Ashitaka must be feeling. He could feel the brown eyes lingering on his face.

"It's strange." Ashitaka said shifting. "I feel as if you understand."

Harry said nothing. He hadn't had months of thinking on his past like Ashitaka. It was still too fresh to him. Not even a month had passed since he had died and came this place. He didn't feel like sharing at that moment. Harry didn't even realize it, but as he was laying enjoying the sun hitting his face he slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Eboshi smiled at Toki as she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "I still can't believe you went and didn't take anyone with you."

"I'm perfectly fine Toki." Eboshi interrupted. She had been chided for nearly two hours, and though she found it amusing she was growing a bit tired of hearing the same arguments over and over.

"Yes, but something COULD have happened."

"But nothing did happen." She countered.

"Yes, but something COULD have."

"I'll simply have to make sure to bring preliminary measures next time."

"Next time!?" Toki threw her arms into the air. "Why would there be a next time?"

"I can't very well just leave ignore the forest spirit after requesting his help."

"That's another thing!" Toki said pacing. "Why did you ask for his help? We've been holding back Asano's men well enough so far."

Eboshi shook her head. "We all know it can't last forever Toki. Asano knows that as well. He hasn't attacked in earnest in hopes that he can starve us out. He wants us gone with as little damage to the town as possible."

Toki frowned, but didn't argue. It was the truth. Their supply of iron waned after each 'attack'. They had already halved rations because of their inability to access the roads to gather supplies. Still, Toki was surprised Eboshi had even been able to convince the forest spirit to help. They had just attacked it after all. There was no way it had positive feelings for them at that moment.

"He will join us in a week." Eboshi said focusing her gaze on the wall as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Are you sure this is a good idea my lady? What if he just attacks us? He knows we're weak now."

Eboshi shook her head. "I don't think he holds a grudge Toki."

"How can he not hold a grudge?! You shot off his head!" The moment the words were out Toki slapped her hands across her mouth as if she could take them back.

Eboshi's smile was tinged with a bit of bitterness upon thinking of her past mistakes, but that was exactly what it had been. A mistake. "You'll see Toki." She said, and none of the bitterness carried into her tone. She spoke warmly to the woman in front of her. "Spirits don't think like we do."

Toki rubbed her head. "That's the problem though isn't it? How do we know he won't turn on us!"

Eboshi turned a knowing look on her. "Revenge is a very human concept don't you think Toki?"

A bit of hesitant acceptance was all that Eboshi got in return for that statement.

* * *

The girl stopped that night in a village not far from her own. She had left, not that she had any choice but to do so. The village elder's had all agreed it was what had to be done. There was unrest in the village.

She had to find help, and she knew only one person outside of the village who would be willing. She knew only one person outside of the village at all, and hopefully he could bring reinforcements. Hopefully…he was still alive. Ashitaka.

She curled up under the rough hewn straw blanket she had brought with her. She hadn't been afforded many things to bring with her in her quest. She had a few personal belongings, the clothes on her back, and a few days worth of food. Is wasn't much. They had hoped her lack of belongings would help her avoid muggings and other such dangers on the road to finding help.

She glanced over at her red elk. She had named him Akihiko as a reminder of Ashitaka. The elk looked a large amount like Yakul, Ashitaka's elk which was why she had bonded with it. She frowned now though. If she hadn't needed to let the poor creature rest she would not have stopped at all that night. Time was of the essence after all, but she couldn't push the elk too hard. It was still young, and she had no idea how far Ashitaka had traveled, or even how to begin to look for him.

She closed her eyes willing herself to sleep, and slowly the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness found her.

* * *

**Woo…that's done. For anyone interested Akihiko means 'bright prince'. Get it? Eh? Okay…I'll stop.**

**So there should be some major clues about who this girl is obviously, and if you haven't already guessed who it is you clearly weren't an avid reader of mystery books as a child.**

**Oh, this story is starting to get interesting. :3**

**Alright. I'll end my author's note here so I can post the chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed reading. 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	9. Ch 8 Conventusque Fatum

**This story officially has the most reviews of any I've ever written. I've also been added to seven communities and have so many awesome favoriters and followers. I just wanted to take a minute to tell all of you that you made me cry. No lie. I was staring at my story stats and just starting crying because I had received 860 hits in one day. I never imagined anything I wrote would be that popular. You guys are awesome.**

**I decided I'd put out this story sooner than I had intended to as a thank you every one. Much love to you guys. You've made my week.**

* * *

Kaya smoothed out the map she'd received from a friendly traveler. She was actually a bit intimidated by how vast the area it depicted was. She supposed having lived in a secluded village for so long must have played on her ability to perceive the world as a whole. She bit her lip eying the small town circled in black and surrounded by forests. This was where she had just departed. East of there she knew the Emishi village lay and Ashitaka had travelled West like she had for the past three days. That was where the wise woman had said he needed to go, but she had never specified how far West and the map seemed to stretch for ages in that direction.

She took a deep breath and examined the map. She could rule out any small farming villages. There was no way they could be the cause of the demon, and therefore she doubted Ashitaka would have stopped in any of them for long. On the map that left several larger settlements and a few cities. If she went directly west from where she was and took few detours it cut the places nearly in half, but she was unsure if Ashitaka had done the same. She glared defiantly at the map. It gave her few answers and raised even more question than she'd started with. Was she wasting her time looking for her fiancé? She shook her head. She had stopped thinking of him that way. They had always been friends first and foremost.

"That's an interesting red elk you've got there."

Kaya forced herself not to startle at the sudden sound of the voice behind her. She turned slowly folding the map as she did so. She had already decided she'd just head West again. She was still in farm land and she doubted she'd find anything here. The man before her was curious looking. He carried a large wooden box on his back and his nose was red and puffy. She happened to catch a look of his ridiculously high geta which added a solid foot to his height bringing him just above eye level for her. She said nothing to him, opting to grab Akihiko's reins and lead him away from the stranger. She didn't speak for fear she would reveal her gender, and she had heard it was dangerous to do such a thing to the wrong people. Her straw blanket was securely wrapped around her body obscuring her body from sight and the red and blue hood she wore hid her face. She was sure the man didn't know yet and she wanted to keep it that way.

"A man of few words huh?"

Once again no reply was given, but the man seemed undeterred.

"It's curious that you're the second person I've seen in a getup like that leading a red elk."

This time Kaya froze. She turned wary eyes on the man. The Emishi were the only people who dressed like this from what she'd gathered from the traveling couple who'd given her the map, but the Emishi never left the village. Well not until recently, and only two had left recently; herself, and Ashitaka.

The man was obviously hiding a grin of victory. She tried not to think about why he had approached her. Ashitaka had clearly had some sort of relation with the man if he felt he could approach Kaya so openly. Either that or the man's curiosity was dangerously high.

"I had a feeling you knew each other." He said breaking her out of her reverie. "It's getting late." He glanced at the horizon behind her, and she couldn't help but shoot her eyes to darkening sky as well. It was true. She would need to make camp soon, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea to do it now that this stranger was here. He didn't seem particularly threatening, but she wasn't naïve enough to think that people didn't hide their ill intentions.

She stared at him openly as he searched through a bag strapped to his shoulder for a long moment until he pulled out a smaller bag and shook it with a grin. "Care to join me for dinner?"

Her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten anything all day so she preserve her rations for as long as possible, and the thought of food made her mouth water in anticipation. She made no movement to accept or deny his offer.

After a long moment where they just stood there staring at each other almost in a test of wills the man smiled, and started walking for the edge of the road where she could the path fell steeply and then evened on level with the trees. He motioned for her to follow, and after a long moment of consideration she did. She reasoned that if he'd meant her harm she was far enough away from any other person at that moment that he could already have attempted such an act. Akihiko followed at a sedate pace not in the least bit apprehensive around the man like she'd expected him to be.

She was a bit surprised at how fast the man got a fire going. It seemed she'd barely made in down the steep roadside and he was already pulling a pot from that impossibly large pack of his and filling it with water. She made no comment on it instead taking a seat on a log that was decently spaced from the fire.

"The name's Jigo by the way." The man said by way of introduction. "I'm a traveling monk. Well, in all honesty that was only a cover story until recently but it's pretty much the truth now."

There was humor in his tone, but also barely hidden bitterness. He blamed someone for his fate, that much was clear, it was unclear who he blamed though. She held out the only bowl she had brought when he motioned to show the food was ready. He took it turning it over for a second as if inspecting it.

"It's a nice bowl." He said filling it and handing it back. She grew a bit wary. She hoped he didn't want it bad enough to rob her for it. "I had a feeling you knew him."

"Him?" she barely remember to deepen her voice.

"A boy came through this way wearing clothes almost identical to yours. We've run into each other several time in the past few months."

She grew hopeful.

"He had a bowl like yours too, and a red elk." The man said moving some of the food into his mouth with the chopsticks. "It's not often one runs into someone from the Emishi tribes. They're supposed to have been wiped out after all."

She knew the shock showed in her eyes from the smirk that graced the man's face. She blinked, regaining her composure. "Do you know where he went?"

He raised an eyebrow causing a wart, or perhaps it was a mole…or maybe even severe acne she couldn't tell, to rise with it. "Are you looking for him?"

She nodded vigorously.

His eyes became measured.

"I don't have much." She said and she knew her voice slipped into its normal baritone that time. "But if you can give me any directions I can pay you what I have."

She hadn't expected a patronizing laugh to exit the man's mouth. He turned his attention back to his food for a moment. "Now what kind of man would I be taking all of weary traveler's money? If what the boy had is anything to go by you're probably carrying gold instead of marks anyway which is far too much to ask from you."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I have nothing else to offer."

"Don't worry about it. I suppose in the end I owe the kid a favor anyway." He said downing the rest of his bowl and scooping a second serving from the pot.

She hadn't expected this kindness from a stranger. In fact she'd been prepped to expect resistance in everything she did once she left the Emishi. It was a bit offsetting, but she wasn't about to start complaining. Doing the only thing she could think to respectfully do she removed her hood and bowed her head. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

Her search for Ashitaka was finally taking form. It could have taken her months to find even the slightest of leads if this man hadn't happened upon her, and for that she was thankful.

* * *

He knew she was at the bottom of the rock, but he didn't open his eyes or even acknowledge her presence. San had been annoyingly obstinate over the last few days about how much she refused to change her mind about humans. She'd said time and again that they were loathsome and untrustworthy and quite frankly he was tired of hearing the repetitive arguments.

When she didn't move even after several minutes of his obvious dismissal he cracked his eyes open just enough to see her. She was standing there looking somewhat sheepish as if she'd just been admonished for something and the scolding had actually sunken in this time instead of bouncing off of her like reason usually tended to do. Underneath that Harry also detected a bit of determination which made him curious.

He let out a loud sigh when he'd finally had enough of the awkward silence that had been growing between them. He opened one eye and fixed her with a harsh gaze. Her head had snapped up the moment the loud breath had escaped his mouth. She had seemed shocked almost at the sound. "What?" he said not dignifying her by keeping his eye opened. Instead he returned to a meditation pose he'd seen in a magazine once. It was supposed to make you more relaxed, but he found even if nothing could make relaxation possible at that moment, at least it did help him think.

She seemed to shuffle a bit if the sound was any indication.

"I'll help." She said finally.

He hid the smirk that was threatening to show itself on his face. He had known she'd come around eventually. He may have found San annoying at times, but he had had no doubt in his mind that she would come around eventually. Her hero complex was nearly as bad as his. She had a need to do the right thing, and even if she didn't want to admit it, the right thing to do in this situation was help the people whom she had so recently fought against.

"Glad to hear it." He said straight faced, and still not opening his eyes.

Another pause.

"What are you doing?"

Harry's eyes snapped open and landed on her. She seemed to freeze as if she hadn't expected him to open them. "I'm trying to concentrate." He told her with a scowl. "It seems you're determined to make that impossible though."

She returned the scowl in kind which amused him. "Sorry to interrupt." She quipped turning back toward where she'd come from and marching off, the stiff set of her shoulders belying her anger.

He shook his head. He had to think through plans for helping Eboshi and Irontown. He wasn't sure what the woman wanted him to do exactly. Sure he could levitate some trees, and cause super rapid growth of plant life, but he was pretty sure the majority of his attack spells were gone. He wasn't sure how he knew, but his magic felt different here. He supposed it had something to do with a change in the nature of his being. Instead of being a wizard in the middle of a wizarding war he was now a forest spirit who lived to preserve life and the wellbeing of the forest. He couldn't really think of a reason why he'd need to use spells like defendio or reducto in a normal setting in this lifetime. He still had a weakened form of incendio, but it was good for little more than lighting a fire. It was no longer a raging tempest of flame.

He shook his head. "I guess I'll have to wait and see." He concluded pushing himself from the rock. The others were waiting not far away. He'd told them days ago that they would need to leave to make it to Irontown within the week. He'd told them about most of the conversation he'd had with the 'Lady' Eboshi.

Two small packs sat near the wolves.

"I guess you're ready now?" Ashitaka asked glancing up from his work on new arrows. He'd been creating quite a few in preparation for what might come.

Harry nodded, but as he stepped forward his vision blacked. He could feel himself falling forward, but could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was utterly confused, but he was back in the train station. "What the hell?" he said eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he pushed himself from the floor.

It was anything but surprising to see Dumbledore sitting on the bench a few feet from him. After all, Dumbledore had been here the first time why wouldn't he be here this time. No, his question lay with what the hell he was doing here in the first place and if anyone knew that it was certainly the meddling old man he had considered his mentor for the large part of his memorable life.

"It's good to see you made it without problems." Dumbledore said leaning forward so his hands folded just under his chin. His beard hung to his knees, and his eyes twinkled in that way that let Harry know the old man was the cause of his current misfortune.

Harry sighed. He was past the point of getting angry every time something odd happened. He'd had seven years to get used to it now. "If this is going to become a normal thing you should definitely find a better way to get me here. You're going to end up driving me as insane as Moody."

The small chuckle that issued from Dumbledore at the mention of their mutually shared overzealous friend did nothing to answer Harry's quickly growing number of questions.

"Did I die again…somehow…?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, thankfully not this time Harry."

Harry nodded moving to sit beside the old man. "Then why am I here? I was under the impression I wouldn't be able to see any of you guys until I was done helping with the forest."

"I suppose you could say I called in a favor."

"A favor?" Harry said skeptically. "I haven't even been there for that long. Why did you want to see me?"

"It's not so much that I wanted to see you." Dumbledore said a bit hesitantly.

Harry's eyes darkened. He'd had far too much of being manipulated in his short life time. Apparently Dumbledore caught the look in his eyes and gave a small, sad smile.

"Far too much of your life was controlled at the hands of predetermined fates and destiny." The old man said turning his gaze to the white walls that surrounded them as if he could see some pattern there Harry was blind to. "I owe you an apology for that. I am the one who made much of that come to be, but you did splendidly."

"If you called me here just to lavish me with praise and apologies I'd rather go back." Harry shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No." An apologetic smile showed on his face now. "Actually, there are some people whom I believe would like a chance to explain everything for you."

He heard the footsteps before he saw them. It was both surprising and not. The place was deathly silent other than the sounds that he and Dumbledore made, but he couldn't help but wonder how he'd missed the two black robed figures in this endless hall of white. Harry turned to them, confused. He shot a look back to Dumbledore who was beaming at them as they approached.

When they were close enough he understood why. They lowered their hoods before him and he felt his chest tighten momentarily. Hermione and Ron stood before him looking decidedly older than the last time he'd seen them. A small sentence popped into his head from the first time he'd met Shishigami, _'Time means little to the dead.'_ It was the only explanation for why these two stood before him now looking as they did when he had died only weeks ago by his own timeline.

"Harry." Hermione said his name as if it had been forever since she'd uttered it.

"'Mione." He replied with a timid wave and a half hearted chuckle. Not even half a second passed before he was in her arms and she was bawling into his shoulder. Harry stood awkwardly in her grip with his startled gaze focused on Ron who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"You idiot." She said finally, pushing him back. Her eyes were red, but she looked so happy to see him she might actually start crying again. "You absolute imbecile."

"It's good to see you too." Harry replied with a half smile. "How long has it been?"

Hermione winced. Ron seemed a bit more subdued than he ever had when Harry had known him. It was strange. Still, Ron was the one to answer. "Ninety six years for me, but for 'Mione…"

"One hundred and thirty five." She answered before he could tell she didn't meet Harry's eyes when she answered. Harry tried not to flinch at that realization. He knew that wizards lived nearly twice the life span of normal humans, but it was nearly incomprehensible that Hermione and Ron had both lived nearly a century while he had been meandering about what he suspected to be Feudal Japan.

Harry was also abruptly aware of Dumbledore's presence as the man put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at his mentor who smiled. "Unfortunately, I need to leave." Dumbledore said with a smile. "This is a conversation I'm afraid I have no place in. this is for you Harry. Look over it once you've returned. Well, until we meet again." A folded piece of paper and a small vial were placed in his hands before the old man simply vanished. There was no audible pop like there would be for disapparition. He was simply gone.

"No matter how old I get I don't think I'll ever be used to that man." Ron muttered. "He's a genius, but he's also bloody insane."

Harry smiled at this friend. He'd missed Ron's sarcastic quips. It was nice to see that at least he hadn't stopped making them.

Hermione pulled him into another hug. "I'm sorry." She said before pushing him back.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"We didn't find a solution fast enough." She said not meeting his eyes. "Otherwise we could have found another way. You shouldn't have died that night."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Had Hermione gone through her whole life with the guilt that his death had somehow been her fault? Had Ron felt the same way? He knew he had to come clean, if only for their sake. "Don't Hermione…"

She had her mouth open. She was probably about to give even more apologies for something that was wholly his decision. She stopped at his tone though, and gave him a curious look.

"It's not your fault." She looked ready to argue that fact so he hurried on. "That night, I could have gone back."

Both Ron and Hermione gave him confused looks. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and pocketed the paper and strange vial so he could free his hands from twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly. He wasn't sure how best to phrase what had happened.

"When I went to face Voldemort I found out what the riddle on the snitch meant."

"I open at the close?"

He nodded. He had no idea how she still remembered such a small detail after so many years. Ron, on the other hand, looked completely lost. Harry plowed on. "Well, it opened when I needed it most." He said, "At the final battle."

"Of course!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "The final battle was the end! I get it!"

"That's nice and all mate." Ron butted in, cutting off Hermione's triumphant smile. "But what does the snitch have to do with anything?"

Harry hesitated, and he knew both of them saw it.

"What was inside of it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The resurrection stone."

Hermione blinked. Ron's mouth opened as if on a hinge. He gave them a moment to take in this information before speaking again.

"When Voldemort killed me," he was pleased to see Ron didn't flinch at the name. "I was brought here, and I was told that I could move on...or go back."

Neither interrupted him.

"Dumbledore told me that whichever choice I made the same people would die, and everything would work out in the end."

He stopped as a hand gently fell on his shoulder. It wasn't Hermione this time, to his surprise. Ron stood there, and Harry wasn't sure if it was acceptance or forgiveness Harry saw in his eyes, but it immediately made him feel better about his decision. He glanced to Hermione who also looked a bit sad, but she seemed okay with his choice as well. She was smiling.

Harry felt a tug at the back of his mind, and it was familiar. He frowned when he placed it. It was very similar to when Shishigami had called him from the room full of his friends and family to go to the forest. This time the tug was stronger though. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was because he didn't have a choice. He had to go. "I have to leave." Harry said with a frown. He wished he could stay longer, learn about their lives.

"Leave?" Hermione said confused.

"We're dead, I figured we had all eternity to sort of drift about doing nothing. Was I wrong?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

"Er…well…I wouldn't really know." Harry said awkwardly. "I sort of…becametheguardianspiritofana ncientforest." He said so quickly he was absolutely sure he'd set some sort of record for the fastest speaking.

They both blinked. "I'm sure everyone will be more than willing to explain it." Harry said grudgingly. He felt the tug again reminding him he didn't have much longer.

He lunged forward and grabbed both of them in a hug. "I'll miss you guys."

He just barely felt their arms begin to respond before he felt his conscious grip slip and he was hurtled into oblivion once more.

* * *

"He's coming around."

Harry tried not to grimace at the sound of hurried footsteps. Harry didn't recognize the voice that had spoken and he was trying to place it to no avail.

"Can you hear me?"

Harry forced his eyes open, and the suddenness of his reaction must have startled the person by his side because she flinched. Her face rung some vague bell in the back of his mind, but he couldn't think why. Then his eyes landed on the last, well maybe not last, person he'd expected to see when he woke…Eboshi. She gave him a slight smile.

"You had us worried." She said moving closer.

"How long have I been out?" He asked sitting up. He noticed one of his hands was clenched tightly and within it he could feel the small vial and paper Dumbledore had given him. He loosened his hand just the slightest bit not even bothering to think about how the items had traveled with his consciousness from the afterlife.

"According to Ashitaka, about three and a half days."

He blanched. It had felt like twenty or thirty minute, max. It would account for Eboshi's presence though. It would have taken time to travel to Irontown, especially with an unconscious traveler. Eboshi sent a meaningful look to the woman on his other side and she nodded backing away with a small bow and exiting the room.

"I was surprised when the wolves showed up at Irontown's gates. I thought you had decided to attack us instead. You're several days early, not to mention they looked rather agitated."

He frowned.

"They thought something had happened to you. When the healers found nothing wrong all we could do was wait. Ashitaka somehow convinced the wolf-girl that you'd be better off in here. She didn't think the same." Eboshi let out a humorless scoff.

Harry nodded absentmindedly. "Do you think I could have a moment?" he said staring distracted at his hand. He was far too distracted by the items to pay any real attention to the woman's wheedling for answers.

She shot him a look he couldn't quite figure out, but vacated the room none-the-less. When she was gone he unfolded the small paper. Listed on it were various spells and a single potion, and below the list was the word 'pensieve'. He tilted the small bottle in his hand. If Dumbledore wanted him to make a pensieve then the bottle must contain memories.

Below all of that were words that made his throat go tight with emotion. '_Sorry there wasn't more time.'-Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**A nice bittersweet ending eh? Jigo showed up! I love that guy, but I was having issues with finding a reason to put him in. He's there now lol**

**I would have made this chapter longer, in fact I was planning on it, but I was too tired so I'll post this. It's the length of one of my normal chapters anyway. Alright. Time for sleep now. Review! And thanks for the awesome support. Last chapter I nearly reached 1000 hits in a single night. Let's see if we can top that eh?**

**Goodnight world! 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	10. Ch 9 Parva Uenia

**This took longer to release than I thought it would. Mostly because I ended up splitting what I had written halfway through and deciding that it should be in the next chapter. Hmph. Also partially because I had to flaunt about in my new Slytherin clothing for a bit. :D**

**To the story!**

* * *

Harry tried to pocket the pensieve instructions and vial only to find his clothes had been replaced. He eyed the kimono he was sporting with distaste, mostly because someone had changed him without his permission. He just hoped his jeans, shirt, and robes were still laying around somewhere and the crazy muggles hadn't tossed them. He supposed he could always transfigure some clothes if he had to, but seeing as he'd never done it before he was pretty sure he'd mess up somewhere.

He pushed himself from the mat on the floor to a standing position and stretched. He didn't feel like he'd just slept for nearly four days, but his back was certainly stiff. He could hear the quick shuffling of feet outside the bamboo screen that served as a door. He wasn't in any particular hurry to talk to anyone, but he knew that if he wasn't out there soon they'd come looking for him.

He frowned shooting one last irritated glare at his clothing before he made his way towards the door. He felt completely exposed in the thing. It only went down to about mid thigh, and underneath he only wore his boxers. He was thankful they hadn't been removed. In the past he might have been a bit more timid about walking out wearing so little while so many strangers were around, but now he could hardly seem to find the energy to be embarrassed. He had the stray thought that perhaps the forest was tempering his personality more than he'd like to admit, but it was wiped away by the sight that greeted him behind the bamboo screen.

People ran back and forth hauling different items. The men all seemed to be wearing clothing very similar to Harry's. There was an abnormally large proportion of women to men. At least three ladies for every man he saw. He blinked as he watched them slow in their work to stare at him. He supposed he was used to abnormal amounts of attention. He was the boy who lived after all. You got somewhat used to it after years of practice. He brushed it off looking to both sides in hope of catching glimpse of someone he knew. When that strategy didn't work he picked a direction and started walking. Even with his apathy he started to grow unnerved by the looks, but he tried not to let it show on his face.

He watched one of the women watching him. She looked unsure, even slightly frightened by his presence. Harry figured that was the reason he felt the looks on him more than usual. He was used to looks of adoration or well concealed hate hidden behind a veil of adoration at least. These people and him were both unsure of each other, and while Harry was used to being unsure of other people's intentions he wasn't used the them being unsure of his. It was pretty well understood in his last life whose side he'd been on.

He caught the eye of another of the women as he walked past and she immediately starting turning crimson. He frowned, but kept walking. He wasn't sure where he was walking, but he figured if he meandered about long enough someone would point him in the right direction. If he was anywhere near trees he'd ask them to guide him, but from the looks of it he was within the walls of Irontown.

"I'm not sure you should be walking around already."

Harry stopped and turned toward the voice. Brown, almost black, eyes met his from a nearby doorway. The woman they belonged to was dressed in a pink kimono and had a white wrap around her head. She blinked seemingly taken aback for a moment before she gave him a slight smile. "I didn't even know you were awake yet." She said stepping forward into the weak daylight. "The name's Toki." She said shuffling some cloth in her hands over and extending her right hand forward.

Harry let his own shoot forward to accept the gesture. "Harry." He replied.

He watched her brows rise before the smile became a little less forced. "Well, Harry, what are you doing wandering around on your own? I was under the impression that Lady Eboshi wasn't going to let you out of her sight for quite a while."

He ignored the way she stumbled over his name. Instead he eyed the surrounding area with curious eyes. The ground was hard packed dirt and the buildings were a mix of roughly shaped metal in some places, but mostly wood. "I was exploring. You wouldn't happen to know where San and Ashitaka are would you?" he gave the names of the humans as he was sure the people of Irontown didn't know Setsuna or Koji by theirs.

She frowned seemingly thinking about where they might be, but as it turned out she needn't have strained herself. There was a bit of a commotion down the street in the direction he'd come from, and Harry turned toward it curiously while Toki continued to think. He recognized the woman he saw turning the corner as the one who'd been in the room with himself and Eboshi when he'd woken. He had the fleeting thought that it might be fun to hide from this woman who was obviously searching for him, if the look on her face was anything to judge by, before he'd taken hold of Toki's arm and pulled her back into the small house she had emerged from.

She stumbled after him emitting just the smallest of startled squeaks. She opened her mouth to protest, but Harry firmly placed a hand against her lips and brought a finger to his own signaling her to be quiet before he turned back to the doorway. He had hidden just in time. The woman was rushing past the doorway they'd entered moments before stopping every person she could and asking if they'd seen Harry most likely. Harry stifled a laugh with his hand. He had no idea where his sudden act of mischief had come from, but it was making him giddy. He turned to the woman who was staring at him with her arms folded over her chest and tapping her foot. She reminded him in that moment of Ms. Weasley, and he took and instant shine to her.

"What was that about?" she asked quirking one dark eyebrow in an agonizingly familiar way.

Harry just shrugged in response. The chiding look on her face faltered for a moment as his eyes met hers and she seemed to remember that she wasn't talking to another one of the townspeople. He gave her a smile to show he wasn't offended by her tone. "Will you still help me find them?"

She paused, but then a sigh escaped her lips. "…Sure…Why not?" she said leading him out of the house.

* * *

Ashitaka smiled as he spotted Eboshi walking toward him. The woman had spent a lot of her time by Harry's side when Ashitaka couldn't be there. He had to sleep and eat, and sometimes he just needed a few minutes away from the small room the forest spirit had been placed in. San wouldn't go anywhere without her brothers and they were far too large to go gallivanting through the streets. So she hadn't been able to switch off with him.

"How is he?" Ashitaka asked when the woman had gotten close enough.

Eboshi gave him a smile. "Well. He's awake now."

He felt Setsuna shift beside him at the news. "Great." Ashitaka said with a smile. "Let's go see him."

He saw Eboshi's eyes flick to the wolf beside him and he had to repress the urge to scowl. He really wished it was easier to get rid of past grudges. They really didn't help anyone.

Eboshi nodded toward him and they turned toward the building Harry was in. It was a shame there hadn't been a building in good enough condition closer to the walls. He knew the wolves wanted to see Harry. They were antsy leaving him with the humans for long periods of time. They didn't get far before a woman came hurtling out of one of the side roads. Ashitaka and Eboshi both stopped walking, giving the nurse before them a strange look. "He's gone!" she cried when she spotted Lady Eboshi. "I went back to bring him some food and he was gone!"

She sounded desperate and near tears.

"Calm down." Eboshi said placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Panicking won't help us find him."

"In fact I don't think you'll need to find me at all."

Ashitaka turned at the sound of the strange voice that he knew belonged to Harry. The forest spirit was sitting on the edge of one of the many roofs that lined the street. His feet dangled over the edge and he was smiling down at them. All around him in the slatted wood small plants had burst into life, but if he looked out of place up there it was nothing compared to the woman slightly behind him. Toki knelt clinging to a small bit of the roof the stuck up a bit more than the rest. She looked terrified of falling and immensely irritated at the same time, and Ashitaka was sure he could hear her muttering obscenities that would make most ladies blush. It only seemed to further amuse Harry who let out a laugh at the woman as she made a half hearted attempt to kick at his head from her precarious position.

"It's nice to see you awake again." Ashitaka offered with a smile. He was a bit startled by the spirit's ability to be up and moving like he was after three days of unconsciousness.

"It's nice to be awake again." Harry offered with a returned smile. "Though I must admit, sleep is usually more refreshing."

Harry stood easily and offered his hand to Toki who gladly took it despite her earlier cursing of him. With a small movement he leapt from the roof and landed softly on the ground with Toki at his side, but they hardly seemed to hit harder than a feather would. He released the woman who immediately stepped away warily, as if afraid she might end up on another roof if she stayed near him too long.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Ashitaka asked, concerned. "Why did you suddenly collapse like that?"

Harry grimaced. "I was communing with the spirit world I suppose you could say." He said before rolling his shoulders. "I really wish they'd find a more pleasant way to transport me. I don't think it's exactly wonderful to go about collapsing every time someone needs to chat with me."

"I imagine it isn't." Ashitaka was surprised by the suppressed amusement in Eboshi's tone.

Harry shot her an amused but skeptical glance. "So what did I miss while I was out?" he asked making his way back from where Ashitaka and Eboshi had come from.

* * *

They spent the next several hours talking about what had happened after Harry had passed out, and about what had happened at Irontown since Eboshi had left to speak with Harry in the forest. Thankfully Asano's men hadn't attacked again while she had been gone, nor had they attacked since. This worried Harry a bit, but he hadn't voiced his concern. He needed time to think before he went about spouting off about things he knew little about.

Night fell and after a light meal Harry had been led back to the room he had occupied before. He had rejected it stating he'd feel better staying with the wolves and San, and Eboshi had led him back to them though she had looked unsure of whether or not she should force the issue. Harry nodded his thanks as he and the wolf tribe exited the city gates. Apparently the wolves hadn't left since they had brought him here and hunting was long overdue at this point.

As they passed over the make-shift bridge the people of the town had set up Harry slipped from Setsuna's back and smiled at the confused wolf as his feet hit the solid ground. "Leave me here. I would only slow you down."

Koji made a laughing sound strolling past his older brother with San still riding on his back. Setsuna huffed questioningly and Harry sent him a smile.

"I have things to do anyway." He clutched the small vial a bit tighter in his hand. "I won't stray far, and we're close enough to the town that I will be safe."

Setsuna bared his teeth in a threatening manner, but Harry knew it was at the thought of the people of Irontown. Setsuna was probably upset that he had been unable to see Harry for the entire time he had been unconscious within those walls, and thus he was hesitant to let him willingly out of his sight again.

"Just go." Harry said trying to hold back a smirk at the wolf's protectiveness. Harry was more than capable of taking care of himself…assuming someone didn't need to speak to him in another dimension of course. The wolf hesitated. "If it bothers you that much then hunt fast so you can return sooner." Harry said shooing the wolf.

Setsuna gave him one more indecisive look before he joined his siblings. Harry watched them disappear in the darkness with a sigh. He pulled the paper from beneath the belt that kept his new clothing closed. He frowned at the list. All the physical items he needed to make the pensieve would be easy to acquire, especially with his ability to transfigure, but he wasn't sure how he would perform the enchantments needed for the basin to become magical. He scowled at the small runes scrolled in the middle of the page. Those were going to be a pain to carve into stone even with magic.

He resigned himself to needing at least a few days to work on the project, if he was going to be interrupted often, as he began to scour the edges of the lake for a rock large enough to be transfigure into the pensieve.

* * *

Kaya frowned at the monk in front of her. He had taken her from the main path days ago stating that there was quite a bit of muggings in the area, and he wanted to avoid being seen so they wouldn't have to fight with common thieves for the next few days. She knew he was probably telling the truth. According to the map they would have been approaching some larger towns had they stayed on the road. Still, the going was difficult because of their trekking through the underbrush and she wanted to blame someone.

As the fourth day of their long hike through the woods dawned she could smell smoke in the air. Her eyes narrowed at the sky where she could just barely see the trail of smoke in the distance wandering through the air some distance from them. She paused as Jigo did. He had obviously noticed the smoke as well and a scowl had spread over his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She had long since dropped the pretence of keeping her gender hidden. It felt disrespectful for her to lie to someone so willing to help her.

He said nothing in return for a long moment glaring at the sky. "It looks like we'll have to take another detour."

She frowned again. The detour they were on had already cost them days. Days she didn't have. How much longer would this new detour cost her. "Why?"

He moved his head as if nodding toward the smoke. "I'm pretty sure I know who made that fire, and it's not someone we want finding out we're out here alone."

She glanced up at the smoke once more. "It looks like a large fire. Are you sure it isn't just a town on fire?"

He shook his head. "It's most likely Lord Asano's army."

"An army? Why would they need a fire like that?"

He shrugged and began walking again.

She frowned. To burn so many trees without proper reason was insulting to the forest. She had heard that the people outside of their village did not respect nature as the Emishi did, but she had not expected something as terrible as this. She could only hope that the animals that had called those trees home had escaped unharmed. She picked up her pace to match Jigo's.

* * *

Eboshi had been surprised by the arrival of the wolves. She had been even more surprised to find the forest spirit unconscious on the largest one's back. Ashitaka had explained what had happened and she had still had a hard time accepting that a great spirit could be fragile enough to just collapse like an exhausted human.

Before he had woken she had doubted her decision to seek his aid. After all, how much help could he really be if he went about fainting all the time?

Then he had woken and gone missing within minutes, and she knew that she had been stupid to doubt him. It hadn't been some human illness or fatigue that had claimed him. It was just the spirit world being as strange and meaningless as always. She had tried not to laugh at the thought of people fainting every time they needed to chat. There would be unconscious bodies strewn everywhere. It was humorous to her. Then again, she had always thought the spirit world strange.

She stood now on the battlements of Irontown overlooking the great lake that surrounded it. She could just barely make out the tiny figure of the forest spirit walking along the lake's far edge. The wolves were long gone on their hunt, and she couldn't help but wonder why they had left the spirit behind when they had been so adamant about staying together. She chalked it up to spirit world nonsense again. She had no other real explanation and she wouldn't risk calling them out on it for fear of upsetting the delicate balance that had been established between her town and them.

"My lady?"

Toki was behind her and Eboshi gave her a warm smile focusing her gaze back out to the forest spirit who almost seemed to glow in the darkness. Toki followed her gaze.

"What's he doing?"

Eboshi shrugged. "It's hard to say. He seems to be looking for something." As she spoke they both watched the small figure dip down as if examining something before standing and continuing his walk.

Toki sighed. "He's weird. Not at all what you'd expect a forest spirit to be like." She said and she sounded half amused, half annoyed.

Eboshi spared a glance and noticed that the younger woman had her eyes fixed to Harry in the distance and there was just the slightest of smiles on her face. Eboshi turned back to watch with her. She had known Toki for a while. She could tell that the woman held no resentment toward the forest spirit. Indeed she thought the woman beside her might harbor some affection for the figure they both watched. Affection like a sister would be affectionate for a brother despite annoying habits.

Eboshi could only hope that the rest of Irontown would come to accept the forest spirit as easily as Toki had. It would certainly make fighting with him easier. She leaned forward as a thousand thoughts raced through her head. She had far too much to do, and she was unsure of how long she had to do it before Asano's men resurfaced.

She would allow the wolves and the forest spirit tomorrow to settle if they wished it, but after that she was afraid she was going to have to push for getting things done. There were strategies to be set and things that needed doing. She hoped that this peace would last a while longer, but if the smoke they'd seen to the East was any clue they wouldn't have much longer before the next waves of attacks began.

* * *

**A moderate length for a chapter. I don't have the energy or focus to write more right now.**

**I had actually meant to put this out a few days ago, but shit happens. Meh. So here it is now. Enjoy.**

**Hmmm…well that's about it. So, 'til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	11. Ch 10 Vivens Per Memoriam

**The first thing you might notice about this chapter is that quite a bit is changed from canon. This is for quiet obvious reasons (cough Harry's dead cough). There are parts that are written similarly or even taken from the book, but I've tried to limit them. **

* * *

The trees had grown sparse in the area they were passing through, and Kaya and Jigo were having a hard time hiding from the sight of what Kaya had come to realize was a very large encampment of soldiers. They stopped at midday when it was brightest and took cover under what seemed to be the last bit of suitably large underbrush for quite a ways. Jigo had said it would be best if they moved under the cover of night. She found herself readily agreeing. She wasn't sure what would happen if they were caught by the samurai, and she didn't particularly want to find out.

They both settled in for their small wait and both ate leftovers of their small dinner cold. They were much too close to the soldiers to start a fire now. "How much further is it?" Kaya asked grimacing around the tasteless food.

Jigo stopped in his shoveling of food to think. "A day, a day and half maybe?"

She nodded, thankful that their trek was nearly over. Perhaps at the end of it she really would find Ashitaka. She could only hope at the moment.

* * *

Harry placed the transfigured stones in the center of the makeshift tent. After much prodding from Setsuna he had agreed it was probably better not to get separated for days at a time so he made a tent nearer to the walls so the wolves could stay nearby. He stared down at the bowl shaped mass of stone.

He had worked out how to cast most of the spells needed to turn it from a fancy bowl into the memory storage unit that he needed. He was stuck on the final one. He had never cast the complicated spell before. He had no idea what it even did. He grit his teeth. He felt like yelling at Dumbledore. Leave it to the old codger to only give him half answers once again. Instead he flopped down and stared at the vial of memories. He couldn't imagine what it contained.

He took a glance toward the tent flap. It was still dark out, but he could feel it would be dawn soon. He wanted to get his done before anyone came looking for him. "Alright."

He worked up the nerve and placed his hand on the mostly completed pensieve. The other spells he had known at least the wand movements for, but he was clueless on this one so instead he firmly concentrated on intent and enunciated every syllable of the strange word clearly as his arm remained stationary of the bowl. As he finished a strange silvery glow settled over the stone and slowly seeped into the runes he had carved. He let out a sigh of relief. Somehow the spell had worked, or at least it seemed that way.

He glanced one more time at the vial before he hesitantly removed the stopper. He let first a drop fall into the pensieve, and when it remained where it should he released the rest. He watched it swirl for a moment with a faint smile. It felt like forever ago that he had stumbled upon his first pensieve in Dumbledore's office.

He took a steadying breath before allowing himself to fall into the memories.

* * *

Shadows swirled around him in the most curious ways that he had learned to associate with a switch between memories in a pensieve. Strangely enough the first memory brought him back to that same white station he had been in so recently. Dumbledore stood there arms crossed and a gentle smile on his face. Opposite him stood Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. Hagrid was bawling, but his friends stood calmly. Hermione had one hand on the half giant's arm.

"Why the three of us?" It was Hermione who spoke the first words, and Harry found his heart pang a bit to know he might not see her for a long while.

Dumbledore smiled. "Each of you has memories that would, in the end, be beneficial for him to see."

Harry blinked. They were talking about him. Hermione nodded, though she seemed sad to do it. Hagrid seemed to have calmed a bit, but he was still blubbering.

"And why can't Hagrid see him?"

Dumbledore looked genuinely sorry, and opened his mouth to explain but Hagrid cut him off with the wave of a giant hand.

"It's a'right Professor." Hagrid said in a choked voice. "I un'erstand if he don' wanna see me. I couldn' save 'im after all."

Harry felt his breathe catch. Why in the world wouldn't he want to see Hagrid? He swung his head to Dumbledore who seemed a bit put off by what Hagrid had said as well. "You've misunderstood Hagrid." Dumbledore explained calmly. "I'm sure he would be delighted to see you. Unfortunately I am only being allowed to bring two people to meet with him."

Harry could see the smallest glimmer of hope raise in those black eyes and he felt like a terrible person to have ever made Hagrid feel like it was his fault he had died. His nails dug into his fisted hands.

Dumbledore stepped forward removing a glass vial from his robes. "Now if you will-"

The scene faded into the swirling smoke. Soon Harry was in a very familiar surrounding and he shivered. The forbidden forest had never been a particularly happy place for him, but the people standing under the trees right now told him what day it was.

He glanced around at the death eaters and their master. The last time he had stood in this clearing he had died. His eyes landed on Hagrid who began yelling as Harry watched a haggard looking double of himself enter the clearing.

All the chatter from the nervous dark servants ceased, but Hagrid continued yelling until one of them forced him into silence.

The clearing was eerily quiet after that and Harry was forced to relive his own death.

"Harry Potter." The voice caused his breath to catch for a moment. "The boy who lived."

He watched for a second time as the eerie green light struck him in the chest, but this time the world did not fade to white. He was not whisked into that odd station to meet Dumbledore and have a pleasant, if awkward, conversation. Instead he watched the light fade from his own eyes. The other Harry hit the ground with a dull thud, and surprisingly so did Voldemort.

Harry felt hope spread through his chest at the realized that even in death he might still have fulfilled wizarding society's greatest wish. His hope crumbled as, amid cries from Bellatrix, Voldemort slowly righted himself. "The boy! Is he dead?" Voldemort seemed terrified, but no one moved to check for. "You!"

Harry followed Voldemort's pale finger to the woman he had stood next to a wordless spell struck near the rather pale Narcissa Malfoy and she let loose an unbecoming shriek.

"Examine his body, tell if he is dead!"

Harry watched in confusion, unsure why Voldemort had not gone to check himself. It took only half a moment for Malfoy to place her hand on his chest. He saw her whisper something, but it was lost on the corpse in front of her. She stood swiftly. "He is dead."

The death eaters around him cheered as Harry watched Hagrid seemingly shrink under the news. Beams burst from the tips of the celebrating wizards' wands.

"You see!" Voldemort's voice broke through the joyous shouts. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand and now no man can threaten me! Watch! Crucio!"

Harry watch his own corpse thrown into the air countless times and he felt like vomiting. He noticed Hagrid hadn't been able to keep from doing such.

"Now," Voldemort declared when he'd had enough. "we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No…wait…"

Voldemort approached Hagrid with a sinister smile. "You carry him. He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend Hagrid. And the glasses, put on the glasses. He must be recognizable."

The heartbroken look on Hagrid's face almost made him want to take back everything.

The scene faded and Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to relieve some of the building tension there. The next scene arrived just as quickly as the last. This time he was standing in the courtyard just outside of the castle.

Gathered around him were the death eaters who had so recently stood in the clearing where he'd died. On the other end of the courtyard, streaming from a mutilated Hogwarts, were students and teachers.

If the shit eating grin on Voldemort's face didn't tell him that they'd just arrived with Harry's corpse to show the people then shouts certainly alerted him. They were pain filled shouts of grief. Harry was surprised to find the first one came from the elderly Professor McGonagall. She looked horrified as her eyes landed on the visible Harry, and Harry had no idea the woman could sound that way. He cringed at the sound.

Harry picked out Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's voices among the crowd as well. It was strange to see them back at the proper ages from his memories.

"Lay him here Hagrid." Voldemort said suddenly making the protests silent with a bang. "At my feet, where he belongs."

The long silence that carried throughout the courtyard was oppressive. Harry felt his breath catch for a moment as his body was placed before Voldemort who placed a foot firmly on his unmoving chest. "Now who among you is willing to join me?"

Harry turned his sight to the vast sea of students and teachers before him. Not a single one seemed to even be considering moving across the gulf of space that separated the two groups. A nervous shifting caught his sight to the right side of the students. He spotted the pale Draco Malfoy hovering there uncertainly.

"Draco." Narcissa's voice rang through the courtyard having spotted her son.

Draco's eyes locked on his mother, but he didn't move any closer to their side of the courtyard. Harry saw Narcissa's hand flutter in confusion as if she'd raised them to hug the son who hadn't joined them and now she had nothing to do with them.

"Draco…" she said almost imploringly. "Come here."

Draco took a half hearted step forward. "Don't."

Harry was surprised to see George Weasley step forward. Apparently he had slipped from the castle and joined them at some point. Harry was more than a little surprised he had left Fred's side at all.

"Draco!" Narcissa half demanded, half begged.

Draco looked torn but moved as if to comfort his mother only to have the red heads hand land on his shoulder. He hesitated, and turned to stare at the Weasley who was showing a large amount of personal conviction to stop him now.

"Why do you stop him?" Voldemort's eyes were as cold as his words. It was clear that he knew who he was talking to. "He only wishes to come to the winning side."

The scowl that decorated George's face was fierce and Harry felt a bit of pride well up in his chest. "We all make bad decisions." Georges said with a tone almost as icy as Voldemort's. "I'm just saving him from making another."

Draco looked torn relief, skepticism, and annoyance at that statement but he didn't speak up or try to contradict George.

Voldemort's eyes stayed on Draco a moment longer as if assessing his losses and then roved the crowd once more. "Will no one else join me?" His voice rang through the air.

Silence was all he met as an answer.

"Are you all too afraid?" His voice had a dangerous lilt to it.

"It's not fear that drives us." The voice came forth so quickly that Harry was stunned for a moment as he turned toward its source. There was a bang as a death eater stunned the charging Neville Longbottom.

Voldemort seemed both annoyed and amused by the boy's interruption. "And who is this that has come forward to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight a losing war?" The smile that played across Riddle's face was one of a cat toying with a mouse.

"That's Longbottom." One of the death eater's replied immediately in the Neville's place.

"Longbottom? A pureblood then, and plenty of bravery to spare. You would make a valuable death eater."

The mere thought of being a death eater seemed to cause Neville physical pain. "Hell would have to freeze over first." He spat back.

One of the windows high up the castle's side exploded outward as Voldemort summoned something to him from within. The sorting hat laid in his hands. Harry watched in disgust as he touched it. "There will be no more sortings at Hogwarts." The man claimed holding the hat by its tip as if it disgusted him. "The noble colors and name of my ancestor Salazar Slytherin would suit all students. Won't they Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville stood defiantly glaring. Voldemort smiled.

"I believe Mr. Longbottom shall be the first example of what will happen to those who still stand against me now." Voldemort forced the hat onto Neville's head.

Harry felt a small swell of pride as several of his friends tried to rush to Neville's rescue just as the sorting hat caught fire. Harry cringed at the tortured screams, but somehow Neville broke free of the spell that had been binding him to the spot as all hell broke loose around them. People were streaming toward the castle from behind. Centaurs and other magical creatures were turning their own weapons on the death eaters and somehow, in the middle of the chaos Neville decapitated Nagini. The scream of rage that issued from Voldemort's mouth was deafening from Harry's spot near his side. He watched helplessly as somehow, miraculously, McGonagall happened to throw up a shield spell in time to deflect Voldemort's incoming curse that had been directed toward the unprepared Neville.

And then Harry found himself consumed in the chaos. People were running about and shouting and he couldn't keep his eyes on any of the people he wanted to. Slowly the scene faded again.

He took a deep breath as the white swirled into a dimly lit Great Hall. He watched as people he loved fought and either killed or died. It was heartbreaking each time he saw one of his friends or acquaintances hit the floor never to move again. He thoroughly enjoyed watching the fight between Mrs. Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange though. He had cheered for the Weasley matron when she'd hit the crazed death eater square in the chest with a spell, and had been even more thrilled when miraculously Neville had shown up to save the day again with a quick Protego to block Voldemort's hasty attack against the woman.

Then he had watched them face off. Neville stood opposite Voldemort, and though supporters for both stood nearby none were willing to break the ring the two created as the circled each other like wary cats.

"What hope do you have?" Voldemort's voice called mockingly. "Your savior is dead by my hand. What chance does a weakling like you stand?"

Harry felt angry swell in his chest at those words. Neville may not have been the strongest person he knew, but he was certainly one of the hardest working. It hurt even more because he was sure that had he chosen to go back he would be the one standing where Neville stood now. He watched their argument with bated breath.

"Harry may be dead, but it doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die everyday! Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us. In here."

If Harry hadn't been touched by these words of insight coming from someone like Neville, he'd likely have laughed at the absurdity, and sheer corniness of the line.  
"So are Fred and Remus, Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will!" Neville jabbed an accusatory finger in Voldemort's direction. "Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! And it's not over!"

Harry watched them trade blows and was amazed when Voldemort's spell rebounded after his third shot. The Elder Wand was breaking before his eyes as if rejecting its current bearer. The two dueling wizards were blasted apart by a massive shockwave, and for several minutes the room froze.

The first to move was Luna Lovegood, who broke free from the surrounding crowd and rushed to Neville's side. Soon after Hermione and Ron joined her, both looking thoroughly exhausted.

Professor McGonagall broke free from the throngs of people to check and make sure the dark lord had truly met his end, and by the tension leaving her shoulders everyone who watched her could tell he had. A tumultuous cheering rang through the suddenly too small room, but it was quickly silenced with a shout of, "NO!"

The usually quiet and mild mannered Luna Lovegood was clinging to Neville's shirt as Hermione tried to rock her back and forth tears streaming from her own eyes. Harry felt his breath catch. "Neville isn't…he couldn't be…"

But Harry knew he was dead even as the scene began to fade. The white transition period seemed to linger almost as if sensing his inability to decide if he wanted to continue watching these memories, but slowly he was pulled into the next one.

A rolling hill lay before him. Green grass stretched for miles and was waving in a gentle breeze. He felt his eyebrows draw together in confusion until he heard the voice just behind him and to the right. "It's almost time isn't it?"

He turned to see Ron wearing nearly solid black attire except for a Gryffindor tie which he'd prominently displayed on his chest. Ron was leaning back on his elbows almost seeming relaxed. If Harry hadn't known him for years and picked up on his habits he probably wouldn't even have noticed the tension that was in his every movement.

Next to him was a red eyed Hermione who was curled in on herself. She gave no response for the longest time giving the impression she hadn't heard Ron. Eventually she lifted her head to gaze off down the hill, and she swallowed hard as if she had a lump in her throat.

"It is isn't it?" she said barely higher than a whisper.

"Yeah." He stood offering her his hand. She hesitantly took it, and as they wandered off Harry followed them.

As they approached what seemed to be a graveyard they slowed. Harry gazed ahead of them to see a large number of people gathered all wearing black as well. He frowned. A funeral?

"Sometimes…sometimes it's hard to believe he's gone. I keep expecting to turn to my left and find him there." Hermione's voice caught him off guard, but even more unsettling was when she turned in his direction and stared exactly where he was standing though she could not see him. "I feel like this isn't that way it was meant to be."

Ron nodded dispassionately. It obviously wasn't the first time he'd heard such things from her, but Harry could feel the tears threatening to come out.

"Come on 'Mione." Ron coaxed. "Harry wouldn't want you to cry so much. You know that."

Harry silently agreed. He really wished she wouldn't cry. He didn't want to make anyone sad even if his decision inevitably would lead to that.

He followed the two the rest of the way to the gathered mourners. He only than noticed they were, in fact, on school grounds. The hill they'd been overlooking was the same one that used to lead to Hagrid's hut which had been razed to the ground in of the attacks and had obviously not been rebuilt quite yet.

The funeral that proceeded was very similar to the one held for Dumbledore not so long before with the main exception being that there was much more talk about people being taken in the prime of their life. Harry cringed at all the talk about him sacrificing himself for the greater good and other nonsense that the funeral director, one Professor Flitwick was uttering. He had always liked the charms professor, but he didn't want his death played up in such a way. It made him feel even worse about his refusing to return.

Harry was both delighted and depressed to see that the grave marker had been erected not only for him, but Neville as well. Neville had, after all, been the one to truly kill Voldemort. Harry would have been furious if they'd overlooked Neville just because he hadn't been the one with a prophecy attached to his name.

He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that things like this would happen after his death. He'd had an inkling of how the wizarding world would react to his sudden disappearance, but he had shoved those thoughts from his mind in his final moments in limbo. He had chosen to take the somewhat selfish route for once and now Dumbledore had given him these memories to drive home the repercussions.

In the end Harry had been unable to stop the tears. Attending one's own funeral and watching all of one's love ones mourn was not an easy thing to do, but having watched all the memories left to him Harry felt there might be another reason behind Dumbledore having given him the vial.

It seemed to be an apology of sorts, but also an assurance that he had not made the wrong decision even if he felt terrible for Neville's death.

Harry had worried that without his direct involvement Voldemort's reign wouldn't have ended and his friends would have continued to suffer until their untimely deaths, but these memories showed him that was far from the truth and he was grateful for that small comfort.

Even if people were sad now, suffering through the loss of their loved ones because of the war, they would still move on. Life would continue as it always had and the people would be free of the fear and repression that Voldemort had tried to force onto them. That was what was really important in the end.

He watched the mourners form a line and as each passed the markers they gently laid down a flower. Some lingered offering their final words to the dead. Other broke down in tears and had to be coaxed from the spot by a stronger friend. Still more stood before the spot hesitantly and left quickly as if the very sight of the names inscribed on the stone bore too heavily on their minds.

The last person in line and the person who stood before the grave the longest was, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. He had held back as he watched the other's pay their respects and only approached after Hermione had been hauled a bit away to weep out of the public eye and allow other's their turns. Harry watched him with curiosity. They had by no means been friends, or even acquaintances in life, and though the blonde looked at the grave with some remorse no tears marred his complexion. He stood there for a good ten minutes just staring at the stone, and Harry was sure that if there was some way for memories to get stuck in a loop like a record did, it was happening.

"Guess this is it then Potter." Draco spoke so low and suddenly Harry nearly missed him speaking at all. He had been preoccupied watching Ron who had stopped nearby as if he'd been thinking about forcing Draco away from the grave. Harry was surprised to notice the normal tone in which Draco normally said his name was gone, replaced instead by one of reflection. Harry watched Draco open his mouth and close it a few times looking remarkably akin to a fish. "Don't tell Weasley, but I guess I owe you guys some thanks."

Harry laughed a bit caught off guard.

"And I guess this is goodbye." Draco dropped a rose and began to stalk off reassuming his haughty demeanor though it seemed somewhat forced.

Ron stood there for a moment more before Hermione joined him. She had stopped crying, but her expression reminded him of her offer to go with him to his death and he felt his breath catch just the slightest bit as the tears began anew.

"You know." Ron said breaking the silence. "When we have kids, we should name our first boy Harry."

Hermione laughed, but Harry just stared in shock.

"We should." Hermione agreed tearfully, but soon shot off. "You're as tactful as ever discussing baby names at a funeral."

Harry listened to Hermione's voice fade as the memory ended.

* * *

Harry jerked back from the pensieve with enough force to stagger backwards into one of his tent's support poles making the entire establishment waver precariously. Tears poured down his face. Even the tempering of his emotions that had been forced by the slow merge of his mind with the forest's didn't stop the regret, happiness, and depression from filling him. He was happy that it had all ended and his friends had all gotten to move on with their lives without the fear of death always looming, but he knew that his death had left a heavy toll on their minds for years afterwards.

So many had died during the attacks, but somehow his death had been played up to the point of martyrdom, and perhaps that was what affected him the most. To think people were calling him brave when he felt he had taken the coward's way out.

A curious wolf's head pushed through the tent flaps and turned in his direction. Sensing Harry's distress Setsuna attempted to move closer only to find the entrance would not allow him any further in. He stared pitifully at Harry for a moment before reaching out with soothing words. "_What is wrong?_" the wolf asked retreating just a bit as Harry stood and made his way over trying to dry his eyes. "_Does this have something to do with the stone bowl?_" Harry stopped a bit surprised. He glanced over his shoulder at the inconspicuous stone bowl sitting a few feet from them.

"_I came in hours ago to fetch you for San, and saw you with your head in it. You didn't respond to my calls so I told San that you were busy._"

"Thank you." He said wiping the last of his tears.

"_It may not be my business, but what does it contain that would upset you so?"_

Harry let a bittersweet smile flit across his face. "Memories." Was his vague answer.

* * *

**Well, that chapter was hell to write. I wanted to get the right amount influence from the books without word for word copying because that's no fun.  
**

**As for my long absence in updates there is no good news to outline the situation. I don't have a new stockpile of chapters because of the long absence or anything like that. (This**** does have just under 5000 words though so at least it's long)** I apologize, but sometimes life is a bitch, and I lose the will to write for a while. It doesn't happen often, but when it does sometimes it lasts a while. Now that I'm back hopefully I'll get back to a chapter a week. If not, sorry. 

**I'm unsure when my next update will be as I have a job interview and if I get the position I'll have significantly less time to write. Not to mention the next two weeks are crazy busy for me. But it will be posted eventually so either check back every once in a while or click the follow button. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and it wasn't too sappy. Thanks for reading! 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	12. Ch 11 Primo Conventibus et Secundus Pote

**So, it's been a busy week and a half since my last update. I got a job, planned an event, hung out with friends, and even finished financial applications for a college transfer. It's been tiring. But as usual I took time out to write. We should be hitting fighting soon if that makes anyone happy. Well, read. ^^**

* * *

Harry followed Setsuna to a small set of stairs that led to what Harry supposed were battlements surrounding Irontown. He was greatly amused by the wolf's uneven precarious steps as he tried to climb up onto the battlements as well. He had to force himself not to laugh at several points. He was sure the wolf wouldn't appreciate that.

Once they were both securely on the walkways that spanned about nine feet in width Setsuna took lead again showing Harry to a spot near the front gates where Eboshi, Toki, Koji, and surprisingly San were all standing. "Is something wrong?"

His voice apparently surprised Toki enough that she startled. He shot her an apologetic look as she placed a hand on her chest willing her heart to slow to a normal pace again. Eboshi smiled at the woman. "Not particularly. We've spotted some interesting travelers coming in this direction."

Travelers? He took the spot by the wall when it was offered and gazed out to where he could clearly see two people running toward the city. They must have broken the tree cover hours ago, but they were still ages from reaching Irontown.

"We thought they were Lord Asano's men." Toki supplied. "Messengers maybe?"

Harry shook his head. "One of them has an elk." He said looking at the odd creature that was so alike to Yakul.

"An elk?" Both Toki and Eboshi said at once turning and straining their eyes at what, to them, seemed to still be small specks. The people were still too far off for human's eyes to pick out details. Koji huffed by San's side as if they were in the presence of infants.

Harry shot the wolf a smile. "Where is Ashitaka?" he asked turning back to Eboshi. "He would be able to identify one of the elk ridden by his own people wouldn't he?"

"His people?" Toki said with confusion. Harry had the faint impression that Toki didn't know much of what happened beyond the walls of Irontown.

"Indeed." Was Harry's only reply as he turned to San for an answer on Ashitaka's whereabouts. If anyone knew it would be her after all. She seemed to think for a moment before replying.

"He was he was taking Yakul for some food, and after that he wanted to do some archery practice."

Koji stood shaking himself, and turned a panting head to San expectantly. San frowned at something, most likely whatever the wolf had said to her. "We'll go find him." She said walking off with her brother following.

Harry raised an eyebrow watching them depart. He had been about to ask, but apparently Koji had already figured that out. He turned back to the people running toward the city. They looked like they were desperately trying to distance themselves from the forest. Harry's eyes traveled to the smoke that had eked its above the tree tops. He felt the small smile that had been resting on his lips slide off. The smoke was much closer than it had been the day before. The samurai were returning, and they were doing it sooner than Harry and Eboshi had anticipated.

* * *

"I don't understand." Ashitaka said slipping his full shirt back on. "Why do they need me?"

San shrugged but continued marching up the stairs two at a time. He let out a sigh. The two of them hadn't talked much since coming to Irontown, but he could tell that San was unhappy. He didn't blame her. Being within the walls of the very place she had so recently been trying to destroy couldn't feel normal at all.

As they approached the small group gathered above the gates Ashitaka saw Toki tense for a moment when she spotted San. Ashitaka frowned. So san wasn't the only who was finding it hard to let go of past grudges.

"Did you need something?" Ashitaka spoke up drawing attention to himself.

Harry nodded not turning away from whatever he was looking at. He just motioned for Ashitaka to join him. Ashitaka gave the rest of them curious gazes before doing so. The last he'd heard the forest spirit had secluded himself to a small tent near the town's walls and didn't want to be bothered. Ashitaka turned his gaze and almost immediately saw what had caught Harry's attention. "An elk…" he said with some confusion before he spotted the garments of the rider and forcibly suppressed a gasp. He wasn't as apt at controlling his expressions. He could feel the confusion causing his eyebrows to knit together. The Emishi had gone generations without exiling any of their members before Ashitaka's leaving. Why was there another Emishi exile so soon? Who was it, and what could they have possibly done to be pushed from the village?

He turned to meet the heavy green gaze Harry was directing his way. He simply nodded, and Harry sighed, and jerked his head towards the stairs making his way toward them, but as Ashitaka made to pass Eboshi she placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Her gaze was steady and calm, but demanding. "What's going on?"

Harry shrugged having stopped when Ashitaka did. "There's no definite answer to that until we've talked to the people down there is there?" Harry said cryptically. "Open the gates. Ashitaka and I will go speak with them."

Eboshi blinked once as if absorbing the information and order before she turned confused eyes to Harry. "Is that wise? They could be hostile. Putting yourself in danger can't be the best solution."

Harry's only response was a grin as he turned to continue his jaunt toward the stairs, a determined Setsuna on his heels.

Ashitaka suppressed a shudder. Harry may have been grinning, but it held far too much malice. He offered Eboshi a shrug before following after Harry and giving a whistle for Yakul to join him.

* * *

Kaya shot the man running next to her elk a worried look. He was panting heavily now, not that she blamed him. They'd been sprinting full out for nearly two hours now to make sure they put a lot of land between themselves and the army they'd run across.

She checked behind them once more before pulling Akihiko's reigns enough to slow him into a trot. "I think we're okay for now." She said slowing even further into a walk allowing Jigo to catch his breath. He kept walking raising his hands above his head even as he nodded in agreement.

They hadn't seen a samurai since they'd broken out of the last bit of tree cover, but they had run anyway just to be safe.

"I wonder why there's an army there." She said removing herself from Akihiko's saddle to allow the poor elk a bit of rest as well. She could tell by his twitching muscles that he must be exhausted.

"Who knows." Jigo said with a scoff. "My guess is it's Lord Asano up to his old tricks again."

"Asano…?" Kaya murmured to herself.

"We have bigger problems."

Kaya turned to look first at him, and then in the direction he was staring. "What…"

"Wolves." Jigo answered her half question. "And the last time we met they weren't exactly my friends."

Kaya shot him a look. The way he'd worded that was odd, like he didn't want to outright call them enemies. There was a story behind that she was sure, but they didn't have time for stories at the moment. "What should we do?"

Jigo looked to their sides and sighed. "Not much we can do except wait for them to meet us, and I doubt they're heading anywhere else. They're staring right at us. On a positive note, that's Irontown right up there so at least we've nearly made it."

Kaya lifted her eyes to the massive walls of the town. Having only ever seen her own village and a few farms on the road she was surprised to see how large the town looked. She wondered if she'd be able to find Ashitaka in the vast place. Her eyes lowered back to the more important problem. She gripped the stone dagger on her belt. It wasn't as beautiful as the one she'd sent with Ashitaka when he'd left, but it was certainly more practical. The other had been far too short to do any lasting damage, and it also made it hard to fight as you had to get with two inches of someone to hit your mark. Her new one was about a foot and a half in length and looked deadly even from afar. She thanked it for her lack of bandits on the road.

They walked for another hour before the group of two wolves got close enough to make out details. Jigo let out a whistle that startled Kaya who had been deep in thought. She shot him a glance.

"It looks like you'll have your reunion sooner than you'd thought." He said nodding toward the wolves.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she laid eyes on the red elk running in between the two wolves. "Ashitaka." She said with hope.

"Looks like he's not the only one coming to visit though." Jigo's tone drew her down from her euphoria. He was scowling, but even after laying eyes on the two other figures she couldn't tell why. They were far off yet and she couldn't see what would be making him upset. "There, on the smaller wolf. She's known as San. The people in Irontown used to call her Princess Mononoke."

Kaya's eyes travelled to the smaller wolf and then to its back where she could just make out a girl with wild hair. "Mononoke? She was taken by the spirits?"

Jigo shrugged. "I never understood the name personally, but I'm not from Irontown either. You'll have to ask one of the townspeople…assuming we're not killed in a few minutes." He tried to joke but his tone was far too worried to be comforting.

It was only a short while later that the wolves were within shouting distance, and they started to slow which was a good sign. Some of the tension in Jigo's shoulders seemed to loosen. They kept walking as well also dropping their speed until they stopped and allowed the other group to approach. Kaya had eyes only for Ashitaka who rode between the two groups looking more than a little confused.

When they were about eight feet away the wolves and Yakul stopped. "You…" San's voice was full of loathing and both of her brothers let snarls rip the air.

"That's enough."

The second voice snapped Kaya out of her thoughts. Her head shot toward the voice. She was confused to see the man standing there pale as moonlight. He seemed to be giving both Jigo and her evaluating looks. Distaste flitted across his face as his eyes came to a rest on Jigo's face, but it was only momentary.

"Who are you?" She was shocked again by his voice. It seemed foreign and familiar, ethereal and yet so completely normal as well. She had forgotten until that moment that she was still wearing her travelling clothes and as such they could not such much of her. She quickly fiddled with the strings binding her hat to her head and let the pesky thing fall as she ripped off the face cover.

"Ashitaka!" She said with a bright smile.

He blinked from his spot on Yakul. "Kaya?"

San watched the two with jealous eyes. "What should we do?" San asked loudly stopping the two from having a moment.

"_I say we eat them and be done with it._" San was pleased that Koji was firmly on her side as his voice echoed in all of their minds. Setsuna's growl rumbled in half agreement. He seemed to be reserving his judgment until Harry had something to say. San couldn't say she was happy with that.

Ashitaka stepped in, sliding from Yakul's back. "Kaya is trustworthy." He put in.

Koji swung his head toward Jigo and let out a snarl. "_This one isn't though._"

San felt hatred she thought she'd mostly gotten rid of well up. This man had, however indirectly, led to her mother's death. He was the main reason the previous spirit had died. "I say we kill him now before he has the chance to cause any more harm." She bit out.

"No! He led me here! I can't let you kill him." Kaya said a bit panicked, stepping in front of Jigo. "You have to let him leave."

Koji looked offended that the girl had just ordered him to do something. The snarl that ripped from his throat was so loud that Kaya took a frightened step back. Koji took one step forward.

Setsuna let out a growl that made Koji halt in his advance. San just stared disbelievingly from brother to brother.

"That's enough." Harry's voice drew everyone's attention to him. He had been standing in front of Setsuna, clearly carrying on a conversation with the elder wolf whilst the other's had been bickering. His eyes rested on Jigo before they turned to San and Koji. "They'll both come back with us."

San stared at him caught somewhere between confusion, hate, and annoyance. She opened her mouth to protest but Setsuna sent her a sharp, "_That's enough San."_ She stared at her brother with hurt written clear across her face, but she said nothing.

Kaya looked on in confusion. As the wolves turned to lead them back to the city she glanced over to Jigo to see him staring at the man who had stopped the wolf and girl from attacking. Jigo looked confused even as he made to follow. Kaya bit her lip. She wanted desperately to pull Ashitaka aside, but she knew it wouldn't be a good idea to test the man's patience. She and Jigo had just barely escaped becoming dinner. She re-donned her face mask just in case and they set out after the wolves.

* * *

The trip to the city was a short one. In front of the gates stood a woman that Kaya had to admit was quite pretty even without her arm. Beside her stood another woman that seemed to be in her twenties, and several women and men with rifles stood a few feet behind them. Both women at the front seemed confident, but the other fidgeted or shied away as the group moved closer. Kaya noticed it wasn't herself or Jigo that the townspeople moved away from. IT was the wolves, and the strange people who rode them. They seemed strangely at peace with Ashitaka which sparked a bit of pride in her chest.

The pretty woman stepped forward. She was clearly the leader here something that took Kaya by surprise. "I see you've returned Jigo." The woman said with a bit of a smile, though it seemed a bit bitter. "Hopefully you haven't another deal from the emperor. The last one didn't end so favorably for Irontown."

Kaya blinked.

"And I see you've brought someone with you." The woman turned to her and Kaya took a moment to remember she was wearing the mask and her travelling clothes. She would wait to see what was happening before she revealed her gender or anything else. These people seemed to be on the same side as Ashitaka so she was hesitant to fight them, but she didn't want them to hurt Jigo either. She'd grown fond of him during their travels, and she owed him at least this much considering he'd guided and fed her for nothing. "I do hope you're not one of Jigo's troupes in disguise."

"That's no way to talk to someone you don't know Eboshi."

Kaya's eyes flitted to the strange man who had been riding the wolf. She almost didn't catch the uneasiness of the townspeople or the way the woman at the so-called 'Eboshi's side bristled. She was far too caught up in staring, not that anyone could blame her. She was thankful for the face mask as she was absolutely sure she was blushing furiously.

"Kaya is her name I believe."

Kaya tried not to slap her face. She'd forgotten she had taken the mask off in front of him. Of course he knew she was a woman now.

"A woman." Eboshi's voice was contemplating. Kaya's eyes met hers and they stared at each other until the man spoke again.

"And a friend of Ashitaka's from the looks of it." Kaya nodded furiously losing the face mask. It was useless now anyway. She glanced around for Ashitaka, but she had lost sight of him in her curiosity about the people around her. The man next to Eboshi seemed amused by her frantic search, but he turned his gaze from Kaya to Jigo. "But it seems the real issue here isn't her. It's you."

Jigo seemed a bit shocked to be addressed in such a way. It had been rather blunt Kaya would admit. Finally he managed to get out of stunted, "And who are you?"

The man blinked, and then let out a glorious laugh that had Kaya blushing again. "You may call me Harry."

"I don't think it would be prudent to tell him much more than that." Eboshi cut in giving Jigo a measuring look. They may have been allies in the past, but she was upset that the man had used her to his own ends. If Jigo had had his way he would have escaped with the forest spirit's head and Iron town's people would have died.

"Indeed." Harry agreed raising a hand to his head and stroking his forehead absently, seemingly lost in thought. "But the question remains of what to do with him…"

"What question is there?!" San cut in jumping from Koji's back. "We kill him so he can't kill or betray us."

Strangely enough her words brought a small cheer from the townspeople who had followed Eboshi out. Harry's eyes turned on her with a measure of curiosity and wariness. Crowd mentality was a dangerous thing particularly when it started calling for blood.

"Wait please!" Ashitaka was suddenly there by San's side. He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, but his eyes were directed toward Harry and Eboshi. "I don't know Jigo very well, but I think he is a good man. We shouldn't kill him."

"You shouldn't!" Kaya agreed vehemently, glad Ashitaka was on her side.

Eboshi looked indecisive. "I don't particularly care what happens to him so long as Iron town is not in danger."

All eyes turned to Harry. He was the only other authority figure. Eboshi led the townspeople, and Harry led the wolves. "Well, I suppose for now he'll have to come with us. I don't see how he could cause much damage anyway." He turned beckoning Setsuna to his side and moving towards the gates.

Everyone blinked away their shock. His actions had left no room for argument. Eboshi recovered first nodding to her people to allow Jigo and the rest past, though none had moved to bar Harry's way anyway. "You're lucky you arrived when you did." Eboshi announced to the two travelers behind her. "Irontown will most likely be under siege soon, and it would not be a pleasant thing to be caught in."

* * *

Ashitaka headed in the direction Harry had left in knowing it was where the forest spirit's tent was. He knew San would be keeping her distance for the moment, sulking. He wanted to thank Harry for sparing Kaya and Jigo's lives. He certainly didn't have to do it. It might even have gained him some favor among the people to not spare Jigo.

"Ashitaka!" He startled out of his thinking when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he was tackled to the ground.

He groaned lifting his shoulders from the dirt to glance down at the beaming, but teary eyed Kaya. "Kaya." He greeted with a small smile.

"I'm so glad you're alright." The girl said burying her face in his shirt.

"Oh…"The sudden voice had Ashitaka swiveling his head in surprise. "I suppose this is not really the place for all that is it?"

Harry stood there holding a steaming cup of what Ashitaka suspected to be tea, and a smirk played at the corners of his lips. Ashitaka could feel his cheeks heating even as Kaya tried to hastily remove herself from his lap. She succeeded, but only after tripping herself and landing face down on the dirt road. Ashitaka blinked at her a moment owlishly before bursting into laughter. He had to admit it felt good to laugh again after so many days of being tense and worrying about the future.

She scowled at him as she tried to remove dirt from her hair and face. She stopped as a hand made its way in front of her face. She followed it to an amused face. Harry was clearly trying his hardest not to laugh and only just succeeding. She accepted the hand with another final glare sent in Ashitaka's direction. The boy was dusting himself off from his brief moment in the dirt as well.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced." Kaya said rubbing her sleeve against her forehead. Her irritation caused her to be short with him.

He blinked then gave her a slight smile extending his hand again for a handshake. "Harry."

She gave him a skeptical look. She knew his name, but that didn't tell her who he was. She took the hand hesitantly and shook it. "Kaya."

Harry's head tilted to the side. "You're Emishi too."

She stared wide eyed in return. It hadn't been a question. He had known, much like how Jigo himself had known. Perhaps the Emishi weren't as hidden from the world as they'd hoped they were. She supposed that would explain their current situation. With the Emishi brought back to mind she gasped in remembrance of her goal. "We have to go back."

Ashitaka shared an unsure look with Harry. "Kaya, we can't go back what are you talking about. Actually…why are you here?"

"That's just it Ashitaka. The village, it's under attack!"

Ashitaka blinked. "Attack by who? It's been hidden for years. No one knows about it."

"We don't know. They've been coming in the night. They kill before the alarms are even raised and are gone before the warriors can arrive. We didn't know what to do so they sent me for help. You have to help Ashitaka!"

Ashitaka held her gaze for a moment longer before dropping it. "I can't Kaya. I was banished, and…"

"No, Ashitaka that's just it! I'm sure that if you can help they'll allow you back! They'd have to!" she said desperately.

"They wouldn't Kaya! They can't. Emishi law forbids it. I could go back and help, but I'd be turned away as soon as the danger was gone. Besides, I owe Iron town and the forest a lot! My help is needed here. I can't just leave with a battle on their doorsteps!" Ashitaka looked physically pained at having to deny her, but he knew it was necessary.

Kaya looked close to tears. Her plan was falling through and she'd already spent so much time looking for Ashitaka. She'd never even considered that he wouldn't be willing to help. She hadn't thought that he may have started a life with completely different commitments that didn't involve her or the village. She mentally berated herself for being selfish, but she panicked. She had no idea where to turn from here. She could go from town to town requesting help, but who would aid a poor girl who could promise nothing of value in return. She'd be lucky to find a single soul even if she spent months searching.

"You should take a few days to rest." Ashitaka said with concern. "But if you plan to leave before the fighting starts I wouldn't stay too long."

Without another word Ashitaka excused himself from the conversation and her presence. Silence reigned for a moment in the clearing before Harry let out a sigh reminding the girl that she wasn't alone with her thoughts. She quickly removed the small beginnings of tears from her eyes and shot him a glare which he returned with a small smile.

"You look like you could do with some tea." He said motioning for her to follow.

She followed him with only her eyes for a moment as she watched him with confusion, before her body moved of its own accord. They went only a short way before reaching a tent with a large wolf camped outside of it. The wolf lifted its head to give her a measuring look before resuming its relaxed state.

Harry led her into the tent and to a table laden with a strange assortment of items, but noticeably a steaming teapot sat near its edge as well as three chairs. He beckoned to one of the chairs clearly intending for her to take a seat. "You shouldn't take his decision as an insult." He said pouring her a glass and refreshing his own. "It can be hard to get over feelings of betrayal, but I think he'll come around."

She nearly dropped the cup in shock. As the surprise wore off she stared at the cup's contents guiltily. "He's told you then?"

His chuckled made her look up. "No. For the most part, no." he said setting his cup down. "I don't doubt it's a hard story for him to relive long enough to tell. You should not blame yourself, I don't think he blames you."

He had caught her guilty looks then.

"You really should drink the tea. It'll make you feel better. As far as your village is concerned, Ashitaka will probably be more willing to help when Irontown is safe. For now maybe you could tell me about it?"

She hesitated, but nodded. "I'm not sure exactly what has been happening. There was a lot of panicking, but at the beginning the council was trying to keep it from the younger people. I was never good at listening to orders. I found out that people were vanishing from their homes. There were signs of struggles, but they didn't lead anywhere and there were no bodies. No one knew what to do. We tried to appease any spirits that may have been in the area, but nothing worked. People started saying the Emishi were cursed, and that by sending away our only prince we had angered the gods." She stopped seemingly thinking about her next words. "My whole family was taken…one by one. They thought I would be next so they sent me away. They told me to find help if I could, but they said if I couldn't that I shouldn't return. They said it'd be safer if I stayed away. The problem is…I don't know if they meant it would be safer for me…or them."

Harry looked on her with sad eyes. He had personal experience with being the outcast of a group. It wasn't easy, but as far as he could tell the girl had done nothing wrong. He leaned forward deep in thought. He wondered if there was anything he could do to help. He could think of nothing off the top of his head that might be causing the attacks. He would have to travel to the Emishi village if he wanted to figure out what was going on properly and he certainly couldn't do that now. "The disappearances, how often do they happen?"

"One every couple of weeks."

He opened his mouth to reply, but something in his head stopped him. How could he help them? They were human and his magic existed for the forest. He couldn't save every person who ran into an issue in this world. People suffered all around the world. He couldn't help all of them. He shook his head. He might be able to help these people, and weren't they worth it? Shouldn't he try to make the world a better place when he could? Call it a hero complex if you would, but he felt obligated to help now that he knew. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "It might be too much to ask, but can you wait?"

She looked up at him with surprised eyes. "For Ashi-"

Harry nodded. "For Ashitaka, and for me as well. I would like to help if you'll have me, but both he and I have obligations to Iron town that need to be taken care of first. I don't know how long we'll take but you have my offer of help when all of this is done with."

She stared at him a moment later before bursting into tears. She wasn't normally the type to cry, but she had been afraid she was about to have to head back out in the world with no bearing and no help and it had taken its toll upon her mind even in that short amount of time. She nodded vehemently. "Thank you." She managed to get out between sobs.

* * *

San threw a rock into the water causing soothing ripples to spread from the point of impact. Koji huffed in amusement. "I just don't understand. How can Setsuna," she said the name with some distaste, "just accept everything he says like that?"

Koji lifted his head and looked her in the eye for nearly a minute before he spoke, and when he did he sounded far more serious than she'd ever heard him sound when he was calm. "_Mother told us the day would come you know."_

"The day would come?" she echoed not following.

Koji lowered his head but kept speaking. "_Even though the wolf clan took you in you're human. You weren't born with the magic of the forest in you. She said the day would come when something you didn't understand would happen. The magic tells us what is best for the forest, but it can't tell you."_

She flinched, reminded yet again of her own humanity.

"_Our brother follows the forest spirit because he is wise. He feels the forest more than even we do._"

"But he's changing!" San said desperately. Why couldn't Koji see what she saw so clearly. Her once proud brother was now cowed to the forest spirit in mind and body.

Koji stared up at her for a long moment. "_Much like Moro was to the last forest spirit?"_

San blinked.

"_The wolf clan is sworn to protect the forest spirit. The leader of the pack is linked almost directly to the forest. It tempers us. The magic tells me it did this to our mother once too."_

San wasn't sure how she felt about magic changing her mother that way, but she felt her anger leave her. It was no one's fault. Koji stood brushing his nose against her side.

"_We should go. They won't let us back in after dark, and I think we'll be needed."_

She reluctantly followed her brother going over what he'd said again and again.

* * *

**So, you've finally heard why Kaya has been traveling. That took a while to get to. XD**

**Alas, it was necessary. On a positive note I think I'll be kicking off the fighting with Asano's men next chapter. We're talking war. Shit will hit the fan. Pretty much everyone showed a bit of their dark side in this chapter though. It's strange to write the Miyazaki characters as being anything but nice and happy(excluding San) they're pretty much that way through the whole movie sans times when they get angry. Still. Necessary. **

**Oh I realized, upon re-reading a lot of previous chapters there are quite a few small mistakes. I apologize again. I don't have a beta so some things slip past me. I intend to go back and fix those when I have time, but until then just know that it probably unintentional if something doesn't make sense due to grammar or spelling XD**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Well, 'til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	13. Ch 12 Ita Bellum Incipit

**Sorry for the abnormally long delay. A month. Wow. Time flies when you've been recovering from leg injuries. XD**

* * *

San glared at the misshapen bowl before her. She didn't care for the taste of any of the food she'd been served since arriving in Irontown. It all tasted either far too bland or way too salty. The unrecognizable substance before her fell into the former category. She had no idea how the humans ate this stuff day in and day out.

"How much longer do we have to stay?"

Koji huffed in laughter. '_Until the Forest Spirit says otherwise of course.'_

"Great." She glanced to Ashitaka who had brought her the food, but hence remained eerily silent. He'd been acting out of sorts ever since the girl Kaya had shown up, and San didn't like it. She couldn't quite place why she disliked the girl so much. It went beyond her general loathing of humans

"Good evening everyone!" Harry's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Kaya was nowhere to be seen, much to San's relief. "Ashitaka, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

Ashitaka blinked, seeming to focus for the first time since arriving earlier. "Sure."

San watched them depart with curious eyes. Shortly after the two's departure Setsuna joined his siblings at their table. San shot him an annoyed glanced which he pointedly ignored. "You wouldn't happen to know what's going on would you?"

Koji laughed as Setsuna gave her a knowing stare, but answered with an infuriating, '_Could you be a little more specific?'_

She knew that he knew she was referring to Ashitaka and Harry so she sent him a fierce glare instead of answering. Setsuna heaved a great sigh and plopped himself down next to the irritated girl. He'd grown used to his sister's antics and they hardly phased him any longer. She would overcome her anger shortly or she would brood in silence. The choice was hers.

* * *

"You seem distracted." Harry noted as he led Ashitaka.

Ashitaka snapped out of his thoughts with a small sheepish smile. "My apologies."

Harry shrugged. He hadn't really meant anything by the statement he was simply stating an observation.

"So where are you leading me?"

Harry shot a glance back. He'd thought the boy would have guessed. Perhaps he really was out of it. "We need to have a chat with Jigo, and you seem to be the only one who knows him well and doesn't want his throat slit."

Ashitaka winced at Harry's word choice. It was an apt description of the current situation, but he'd always figured the forest spirit to be the type to sugar coat a situation. He looked up and caught Harry's unnaturally green eyes focused on him. He hadn't realized they'd come to a stop. He frowned. Had Harry noticed his wince? He hoped not.

"Why did you want to save him?" The blunt question caught Ashitaka off guard.

He blinked. "There was no reason to kill him…" Ashitaka said halfheartedly. He wasn't sure how to respond to the question.

"Did you want to save him simply because he is human?" There was a coldness in Harry's eyes that made Ashitaka want to shudder.

"He led Kaya here, and he's helped me in the past." Ashitaka threw in.

"You seem as if you don't want Kaya to be here in the first place. I hardly see how he's helped if that's the case."

"It's not that I don't want Kaya here…it's just that…I can't…" Ashitaka trailed off before he fixed Harry with a determined gaze. "I thought you wanted to talk about Jigo, not Kaya."

"They're somewhat of an intermixed problem honestly." Harry said with a sigh. "But yes, I mostly pulled you aside to discuss Jigo."

"What will happen to him?"

"I believe that depends on how many people intend to defend him."

Ashitaka blinked. As far as he had seen he and Kaya were the only two standing up for the monk, and as a newcomer Kaya's opinion meant little to the town. He shook his head. "I can't let him die."

"Why?" Harry's tone was curious.

"He's helped both Kaya and I. He deserves better."

"Even evil men can perform acts of kindness." The words sounded bitter as they left Harry's mouth and Ashitaka couldn't fully suppress the flinch that followed them.

He turned wondering eyes onto Harry who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "I don't believe that Jigo is evil. Perhaps greedy and a bit misguided, but not evil."

Harry stared at him contemplatively for another moment before turning on his heel and entering the building that had been behind him the whole time. Ashitaka looked at the seemingly common wooden building before following him in.

Inside a man sat dozing on a bench, and behind him, in a hastily constructed wooden cage, sat Jigo. Their entrance roused the guard who seemed a bit taken aback to see Ashitaka and the forest spirit standing before him. "We'll need a few minutes." Harry said simply turning his attention to Jigo and ignoring the man. Ashitaka sent the guy a reassuring nod and smile. The guard shrugged half heartedly and exited the way they had come in.

Harry plopped down on the dirt outside of the rough woven cage and fixed Jigo with a measuring stare. Jigo returned the look with one of his own. Minutes slipped by in which the room remained completely silent until Jigo spoke up. "Is it time for my execution already?"

Ashitaka flinched but Harry remained motionless his eyes set on the man before him. "What makes you think that's the reason we're here?"

Jigo scoffed. "I'm sitting in a cage with my hands bound like a pig for slaughter, what else am I meant to think."

Harry blinked back the memories associated with the last time he heard the term 'pig for slaughter'. They weren't pleasant. "I believe you're bound more as a precaution than anything else." Harry said nonchalantly. Ashitaka shifted behind him.

"A precaution?"

Harry nodded. "No one knows where your loyalty lies. You're an ambiguous man with undefined purposes here. It has put everyone on edge."

Jigo found himself studying the boy before him again. "Who are you?"

Harry gave him a smile. "You can call me Harry."

Jigo wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he noticed a dismissal when he saw one.

"So why did you come here?" Harry asked.

Jigo sighed. Another interrogation, fantastic. "I was leading the girl this way. She said she had business with him." He nodded in Ashitaka's direction.

Harry's eyes narrowed for a moment before he smiled. "You aren't lying."

It was a statement that caught the other two off guard. Ashitaka cut in. "How do you know?"

Harry raised a hand to silence Ashitaka. "Are you still seeking the head of the forest spirit?"

Ashitaka glanced incredulously between the two. Jigo sighed. "I can't exactly covet something that doesn't exist. I doubt the emperor would take me at my word anymore anyway. He's never been keen on failure."

Harry fixed him with an unnerving stare. "That doesn't quite answer my question. If you could find it would you?"

Jigo shifted before closing his eyes and heaving a massive sigh. "Look kid, I'm a pretty determined person. When I want something I go after it with all I've got, but even I know when to cut my losses. Personally I don't think the fortune I'm being offered is worth much if the entire country I intend to use it in is destroyed."

Harry smiled. "Fantastic." He said clapping his hands. "I suppose that settles that matter."

Jigo was forming a bit of a headache with how fast Harry was changing moods.

"Now then, do you have any negative intentions toward Irontown?"

Jigo raised a brow. "Not particularly."

"Good." Harry said again. "I believe that ends our little discussion then. Ashitaka would you mind releasing him?"

Ashitaka stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Don't you need to run this by with Eboshi or something first?"

Harry blinked. "Do you want me to run it by Eboshi first?"

Ashitaka thought to how Eboshi had reacted when the two had first shown up. She was the reason Jigo was in that cell now, and if she had her way Jigo would be put to death. "Not…particularly." He answered truthfully.

Harry smiled. "Then release him." He turned to Jigo. "I'm afraid you'll have to stick around one of my group for now though. Wouldn't want someone to do something rash would we?"

Ashitaka shook his head as he released Jigo. Harry never failed to surprise him.

* * *

"M'lady!"

Eboshi paused halfway through a bite of her lunch to turn to face the person who had run frantically into the room moments earlier. "Yes?" she asked calmly.

"Come quickly! The scouts saw something troubling."

And troubling it had been. "So that coward is finally making his move then?" she said with a glare.

In the distance Asano's men marched in their direction.

She frowned before turning to the man who'd run to fetch her earlier. "I need you to fetch the forest spirit, and be quick about it."

The man looked nervous at the prospect, but gave a smart salute and vanished to do his task regardless. She sighed. They hadn't had the time to talk much about what they would do to protect the city, particularly on Harry's end.

Minutes passed as she ordered more men and women up to take firing stations. The more soldiers they had on the walls, the more likely they'd be able to pick off large quantities of the assailing samurai before they could reach the gates and do any serious damage.

Harry appeared at her side quite suddenly during one of her loud directives to the town's protectors. She finished her directions before turning to him, and when she did she stopped mouth open to speak, but frozen in surprise. Jigo was there, and that was certainly something she wasn't expecting.

"What seems to be the problem Eboshi?" Harry asked trying to regain her focus.

She blinked several times. She would have to deal with Jigo later. Right now they had an army breathing down their necks. In other words, more pressing issues. "Asano's men are approaching."

Harry frowned. "They moved faster than we were expecting." He stated moving toward the wall while still trying to stay out of the way of the rushing townspeople.

Eboshi nodded ignoring Ashitaka and Jigo as they stood back allowing the two leaders to speak unhindered. "Did you have anything in mind?" she certainly hoped he did otherwise why had she sought out his help?

Harry placed a hand on his chin as if in deep thought before turning a sharp grin on her. "I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He stopped and glanced down at the ground directly outside of the gates and then back to the slowly gaining army. Then his eyes closed and he seemed to be concentrating for a few seconds.

Eboshi nearly had a heart attack when hundreds of kodama appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Harry smiled at the three who fought for placement on his shoulders. He gently picked one up moving it to his head so as to end the dispute.

"I have an idea." He said causing Eboshi to blink and refocus on him. "But I'll need to be on the ground outside of the gates for it to work."

"For how long?" Eboshi's voice full of worry.

"Not long." Harry said shrugging. Eboshi felt a bit of the tension leave her shoulders. "But I'll have to wait until they're nearly here."

She sputtered. "W-why?"

He frowned. "The closer they get without opposition the more sure they'll be of themselves." He answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "You have to be able to take advantage of your enemy's mistakes Eboshi."

The confusion was wiped from her brow to be replaced by determination and a tinge of annoyance. She didn't like that he was questioning her leadership skills. "Will we have time to open the gates for you?"

Harry blinked in her direction before smiling. "Probably not. Let me worry about that though." He said sounding completely sure of himself. "Once I've acted you'll need to have your riflemen ready to start picking people off. I assume they're pretty good shots?"

Eboshi nodded, though honestly she was a bit unsure. Her men and women had never had proper training. Their ability with guns was entirely self-taught. She hoped whatever Harry was planning to do would be enough to scare off the samurai, but she doubted her luck was that good.

* * *

Three hours. That much time passed before the army had moved to a point where Harry said he could go out. In that time Eboshi had been annoyed, and a bit awed, to notice that the Kodama refused to vanish and were generally freaking out her townspeople. The ones that had wandered within the walls followed Harry when he made his way out, and for that she was thankful.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the army drew closer. They would be at the city walls in about an hour at their current speed. They had timed their approach well. The sun was setting and it would be difficult for the gunmen positioned on Irontown's walls to attack at night.

Eboshi glanced down to see Harry communicating with the Kodama, and making exaggerated hand movements. It almost seemed as if he were telling them a story. She couldn't hear him over the pounding of her own heart as adrenaline began to pump through her. The army was far larger this time than any she'd seen Asano send at them, but she knew it was nowhere near what he was capable of. She swallowed thickly and steeled herself for battle.

* * *

Harry counted slowly in his head. He'd had a long conversation with the Kodama about the plant life in the area, and now he was sure he could do what he'd been planning. He nodded to the two separate groups of Kodama as he reached twenty in his head. The small spirits began to vanish rattling their heads in support. They believed his plan would work even more than he did.

"Thirty." He muttered to himself before raising his hands dramatically and drawing them apart. He felt the ground rumble beneath his feet. At first it was barely noticeable, but it grew rapidly until he was sure the people in Irontown were freaking out.

As he reached forty in his head, the number when he had supposed the first numbers of the army would be passing over his laid trap, he dropped his hands diagonally. Great plumes of dirt erupted into the air as the ground fell away beneath the feet of the unfortunate few who had been standing exactly where his magic made pit began. Still more fell as momentum carried them over the edge. Even as they backpedaled more were shoved by those who had yet to sight the danger. At least two hundred of the thousand man army fell within the first few moments, dying or severely injuring themselves in the twenty foot drop that ended in stone and hard packed dirt.

It had not been necessary for him to use such dramatic poses, but it helped him get a feel for what he was doing. He felt a small frown tug at his lips. His plan had worked, but that hardly made him happy. He didn't revel in the loss of life he had created even if the forest sang that he was simply bringing balance to the world, or that it was the 'natural way' of things.

As he had anticipated his pit only caused a minor hindrance. He had dwindled their numbers but that wouldn't stop them if they were determined. Already those who had made it to the bottom of the pit relatively unscathed were climbing out the other side. He could see, even from here, that they were fletching makeshift bridges, but they would be forced to narrow their attacking line this way making it easier to pick them off with the guns.

Instead of lingering on his thoughts he willed brambles and thorn bushes to sprout from the ground around him. Slowly the terrain around Irontown became a little less easy to traverse. When he was done he took a look around and nodded.

Harry could feel the drain on his magic from creating the pit even as he cast a levitation charm on himself. He quickly floated up to level with the town walls and then lowered himself to the floor taking small calming breaths and ignoring the curious or amazed eyes that were focused his direction.

* * *

When she'd requested the forest spirit's help Eboshi certainly hadn't expected what she had just seen. She was surprised that Irontown still stood if the forest spirit had as much power as he had just displayed. He could have wiped them out overnight. She swallowed again. She was definitely playing with fire by inviting him there. She could only hope that she'd done the right thing.

As she came out of her thoughts she realized that every person surrounding her was lost in their own little world as she had been. She began barking out orders to get them to focus. Day dreaming while the enemy was so close at hand could be dangerous.

She smirked as she realized Asano's men making a rather large tactical mistake. The men who had made it past Harry's pit were rushing toward the city in small groups rather than waiting for their remaining forces and regrouping. For an army they weren't particularly organized. She shot a glance in Harry's direction before ordering the riflemen to line up their guns for the first shot.

* * *

The rumbling had woken her. In fact, Kaya had nearly fallen out of the small bed Harry had leant her upon its beginning. She glanced around the room in confusion. Not seeing anyone she made her way to the tent flap and pulled it back revealing a fluffy white head. She blinked.

Large grey eyes fixated on her. '_You shouldn't leave. It will be dangerous and Harry has asked me to protect you._'

Kaya nearly had a heart attack upon hearing the reverberating voice in her head. The small amount of annoyance that she had seen on the wolf's face disappeared to be replaced with smug amusement. Well, at least she'd be able to communicate with the wolf. She hoped Harry's order meant that the wolf didn't want her as an afternoon snack. "What's going?"

The wolf before her sat up, stretching. '_Whatever Harry planned to do to stall the samurai. I'm not sure what he was going to do, but judging by the ground shaking and what I've noticed of him it's something dramatic.'_

"He's doing this?" she asked in awe. "How can one man do this?" she gestured around the still slightly vibrating tent.

The wolf fixed her with a glare. '_He is no man.'_

She blinked in confusion. "Then…what is he?"

The wolf huffed. '_A spirit.'_ Was his short answer. '_And a powerful one from what I've seen, though I doubt he realizes it himself.'_

She smiled despite herself. "He does seem the modest type." She muttered.

'_You should go and rest. The battle will most likely be over soon._'

She shook her head. "Perhaps I can help? I'm not as useless as I look." She knew she looked frail, but her people trained in the bow and sword from a young age, even the women, so that they might protect themselves and their village.

'_It's not your battle. It is the battle of the people of this town.'_

"Then why are you here?"

The wolf huffed. '_Because the Forest Spirit willed it. I do not claim to know the whims of spirits. They are ever wise creatures, and their actions usually reflect much deliberation.'_

She tried not to laugh at the almost adulating tone his voice took.

'_You smell of the Emishi just like the boy Ashitaka.' _He said abruptly ending her amusement.

"You know of the Emishi?" she said in shock.

'_I know what the Forest whispers. It speaks highly of you and yours.'_

She smiled, but a pang of panic ran through her that she had to force down. She would have help when this was all over. She was sure of it. She just had to wait and everything would work out. Even Ashitaka would help. He had to. She would make him see reason.

Hurried footsteps interrupted their conversation. She leant around the wolf she'd been speaking with to see the other wolf and the girl she had seen riding him approaching. There was a gleam in the girl's eye that she didn't like.

"Setsuna!" the girl called sounding almost excited as she came arm's length from the giant wolf Kaya had been speaking with. "Are you coming? We're going to give the Forest Spirit back up."

Setsuna shook his head seeming displeased with the girl's eagerness. '_I've been given a different task.'_

The girl finally seemed to catch sight of Kaya standing there and she scowled. Kaya blinked, a bit taken aback. She had done nothing she knew of to earn the girl's ire.

'_Be safe San, Koji. I expect you will be fine without me.'_

Koji let out an amused huff as San hurriedly remounted. '_We are not pups Setsuna. We will survive.'_

'_Indeed.'_ Setsuna replied with a wolfish grin.

Kaya was a bit bewildered that she had been privy to listening to the playful banter. She was an outsider by all accounts. "Will they really be alright?" she asked following their swift departure toward the outer wall.

'_I am sure the Forest Spirit will allow no harm to come to them.'_

"You place a lot of trust in him." She stated blandly. She too had followed blindly in the past and it had led her to folly.

'_He is worth trusting.'_

* * *

Bombs. They had bombs. Small, primitive bombs, but bombs nonetheless. Harry had been a bit shocked. The people of Irontown had yelled witchcraft. Considering his stunt just minutes before, he was hard pressed not to start laughing at them. It helped that the situation became a little more serious, drawing his attention.

He counted himself lucky that the runners using the archaic devices knew next to nothing about the physics incorporated to make the small packages blow. Sometimes they would make it to the walls before the package erupted in their hand, other times they would make it halfway to their destination before losing their hand, and occasionally more.

Harry job became a bit more difficult as he walked along the giant protective wall. He couldn't touch the ground on the outside without exposing himself, and he couldn't use the ground inside without losing his view. He bit his lip as he pointed out another runner to the rifleman beside him. They were diligently working to make sure that none of the bomb wielders made it to their walls.

A startled yelp behind him drew his attention. A younger man had fallen backwards, apparently surprised by the wolf that had come vaulting up the stairs. Harry smirked for a moment.

"What are you doing up here?" Eboshi asked curiously.

"We came to help." San answered snottily.

Eboshi frowned. "We have it covered."

San snorted, and was about to bite out another antagonistic reply but Harry cut her off.

"Actually, I have an idea."

Eboshi looked over at him.

"And they can help."

Eboshi's eyebrows drew together disapprovingly. "Do share."

Harry let the snide comment slide, tossing it up to stress due to the attack. He waved them over to a blank portion of the wall. He pointed out in the swarming mass of samurai. Near the middle they could see a strange pavilion looking cart. It reminded Harry of the hot dog vendors he once saw in a magazine picture of New York. "That's the only place where they could be keeping the bombs."

Eboshi gave him a confused look.

"You want us to destroy it?"

'_A few well placed kicks and it would fall easy enough._' Koji added determinedly.

"I want you to ignite it."

Eboshi just stared at him with a look of shock.

"We don't want them to be able to salvage any of it, and the explosion should take out a large number of their forces, especially if they swarm to try and put out the flames. They seem pretty reliant on the stuff so I think it's likely they won't be thinking straight."

Eboshi and San were nodding, identical looks of concentration etched on their features.

"You're going to have to get away quickly though." Harry said with a frown.

San nodded.

'_Not a problem. I was always the fastest.'_ Koji said with pride.

"How do we light it?" Eboshi threw in.

Harry held out his hand and focused for a second before a bright blue flame burst into being. Eboshi jumped. San and Koji just stared at it in interest.

"The flames are blue…" Eboshi muttered after a moment of shock.

Harry extended his arm toward San. "Take it. It won't burn you." San tentatively scooped the flame from the air. "Once you drop the flame on the stand get out of their quickly."

San nodded, Koji huffed.

* * *

San gripped her brother's fur tightly and as they jumped from the wall's edge down into the midst of the battle. Immediately Koji began swatting away incoming humans like they were annoying gnats. Occasionally, as they made their way across the battlefield, someone would try to attack Koji from the side or rear San would be there waiting for them.

Soldiers dropped before them as they fought their way to the middle. The sheer number of samurai near the tarp covered wagon slowed their progress to a near standstill. Swords swung on all sides and San had to focus to defend her brother and keep hold of the magical ball of fire she was still holding onto. She missed one soldier who ducked her short sword and buried his blade halfway into Koji's flank. An earth shattering howl of pain broke the battle rumble. San could feel Koji shake underneath her. Whether it was from exhaustion, anger, or pain she couldn't tell.

'_Hold on tight San.'_

She gripped his fur immediately. Rarely did she ever see Koji serious. His legs bunched under him and he sprung forward sailing over the heads of a dozen samurai and landing on a few unlucky ones. He had put them within throwing distance of the cart. San lobbed the fire and the moment it touched the cart expanded out greedily, losing its blue sheen and acquiring the normal orange-yellow of flame.

San hardly had time to admire the sight as bunches of soldiers panicked trying to put out the flames. Koji took that as their cue to leave and he let out another earth shaking howl as he jumped yet again. The moment his feet hit the ground he bolted back toward Irontown. They'd barely made it a fourth of the distance before massive explosion behind them deafened their ears and blew San from Koji's back making her hit the ground with more force than was comfortable.

The air expelled from her lungs quite successfully and she spent precious moments sputtering and trying to regain her senses. Panicking she tried to push herself to her feet only to fall back as her head swum and her vision danced. Taking three deep breaths she tried to calm herself enough to regain her touch with reality. Vision restored she swung her head first left, then right spotting Koji half propped on the ground fighting off about five humans.

She let loose a guttural growl very similar to her brother's but much quieter and launched herself in their direction. She cut down first one, and then a second man. Koji took out two more, and the last man fled. Normally she'd have given chase and killed him for his cowardice, but she was more concerned with her brother who was forcing himself to stand. The red of his blood stood starkly against his white coat. The cut from before was more serious than she'd thought it to be.

"Come on." She said coaxing him toward Irontown. Perhaps the Forest Spirit could help.

* * *

**Wow. Intense chapter. Sorry again for the delay. It didn't seem like that long to me, but as someone who has read stories like this before I know the wait can seem like forever.**

**That said the reason there was such a long delay is thanks to my magical ability to end up in terrible situations. What I'm trying to say here is I was nearly hit by a car, and ended up tearing my ACL. Yup. I've got mad skills.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Action scenes aren't my forte if you couldn't tell. And I wrote this while super tired. **

**The next chapter shouldn't take a month to release, but with the way my life likes to surprise me don't be completely surprised if it does lol. **

**I'll try to do a Christmas update at the very least. I'm rambling. That's all for now. 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	14. Ch 13 Rumpe Retinebere Vinclis,

**So, I'm good at missing deadlines. That's what I've learned. Also, I've hit my first ever writer's block with this story. Hooray for my great timing. I think it has something to do with the sheer amount of time I had to spend away from the story while recovering from surgery. :/**

**Alas, not all hope is lost. I do still intend to finish the story I'm just working on something else to try and clear the block. That said I'm writing a HP/ Supernatural crossover right now if anyone is interested in that. I'm not sure when I'll post it.**

**This might be the last chapter for a while so enjoy it guys, and I'm sorry for missing the Christmas update. Cheers!**

* * *

The battle was dying down much to the relief of the citizens of Irontown. Most of the samurai had retreated after the destruction of the explosives and those that had stuck around seemed to only be buying time to make sure Irontown's gunmen didn't give some new bullet holes to their injured comrades.

A wild cheer went up as soon the last samurai ran off. They had defended their town against massive odds and won. Eboshi was about ready to order everyone off for a small celebration but her eyes caught on Harry who was watching the tree line where the last soldier had disappeared. He didn't seem happy with the outcome, or even at ease. The tense set of his shoulders made her own wariness resurface. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke of his own accord.

"That was too easy."

She blinked back her confusion before giving him a small smile. "We did have magic on our side."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant. If they really wanted to take this place they would try harder. They would have more soldiers and they wouldn't quit so easily…"

"What are you saying?"

"They were testing us. They wanted to see what Irontown was capable of…"

"And they saw that we're capable of defeating them." Eboshi said proudly.

Harry shook his head. "We threw away our trump card too easily. I didn't see what they were doing until it was too late and I'd already revealed myself. Now that they know I'm here they can perform counter measures. We've lost the element of surprise."

Eboshi didn't feel like celebrating any longer. She felt like smashing her head repeatedly against one of the wooden posts that made up the defensive wall. "What do we do?"

Harry looked in her direction for the first time before looking back out over the wall. "I've been in a war before…" he trailed off for a minute as if lost in thought. "But it wasn't this kind of war."

She stared at him in amazement. She didn't know spirits fought wars. Well, he was technically fighting in this one but she had guessed this was a particularly rare occurrence.

"I don't know precisely what we should do, but it would probably be best that we make sure everyone can be ready at a moment's notice. Now that they've seen what we're capable of they'll probably try to find a way to form a sneak attack…" he glanced at her again. "I need sleep. Wake me up if anything happens."

He left a furiously thinking Eboshi standing on the battlement as he made his way down the stairs toward his tent. His eyelids drooped with the anticipation of flopping into a bed and sleeping. As he walked he caught a strange scent in the air. He hadn't realized he'd stopped walking until someone dropped a tray full of rice bowl somewhere to his right and he snapped out of his daze.

He glanced around for the source of the odd smell and saw nothing. He scrunched up his nose in confusion and took another small sniff of the air. He felt ridiculous as he followed his nose to a small pool of red liquid on the ground. He knelt down. The smell was definitely coming for that pool. Hesitantly he dipped a finger in the stuff and grimaced at the cooling temperature of it. He raised the finger to eye level watching as it slowly dripped from his finger. Glancing to his left he noticed more pools of it leading away. The one he was kneeling next to was by far the largest he could see though. Curiously, he followed the trail.

It led in a straight line for several meters before curving off in the direction of his tent. He sighed and shrugged. He had been heading in that direction anyway. The pools seemed to grow larger the further he walked as if whatever had been made had been sat there longer and longer as the person carrying it grew weary. As he rounded the final corner that would put him in front of his tent he stopped.

Laying there, on his side, growling at San was an injured Koji. It became clear to Harry in that moment what he had been following. Blood.

Tossing aside his confusion about the smell of the stuff he hurried to Koji's side.

'_You're here.'_ Setsuna greeted in a relieved voice making the other two look up from San's failed attempts to staunch the blood flow. '_My idiot brother refused to bother you while you were…'_

"It's fine." Harry said gently moving San to the side so he could see Koji's rear leg. He felt like he barely had the strength to walk to his bed right now, but he knew that was just his human perception of energy. He tried to ignore it. He knew that he had massive reserves of energy within him that he mostly left untouched, and he could draw on the forest if he ever really needed it. He ran through a mental list of healing spells he knew from before, and realized he was sorely lacking in the medical field of knowledge. He bit back his frustration, and chose a different route. Instead of using mental incantations like he did for levitation he simply pushed forward his magic willing it to do his bidding and praying it wouldn't make the problem worse than it was. Koji's leg was a mess and he'd likely lose it without Harry's help so he was at least hopeful that he wouldn't make it worse.

To his surprise and relief the magic began knitting muscle back to together. Harry wanted to let out a sigh of relief but held it back in fear of losing his focus and unintentionally screwing up. Koji shifted obviously uncomfortable under the touch, but it was enough for Harry to lose focus on his magic and sure enough it struck out cutting a sizeable gash into his own arm and another three or so inches from San who had been sitting beside him watching in awe. Harry couldn't contain the cry of pain and his magic instantly returned to him almost apologetic in nature as he felt the thrum of power around the injury.

"Are you okay?" Kaya called.

Harry hadn't seen her before in his focusing on the injured wolf, but she had probably been stood there in the tent flap the whole time. He gave a curt nod slapping a hand over the cut and glancing down at Koji's mostly healed leg. It was no longer bleeding and most of the muscle had re-knit itself. It would have to do. Koji looked at him speculatively before withdrawing his leg. Harry gave him a wan smile.

Setsuna was less calm. He was pacing side to side watching the whole ordeal nervously. It was a dramatic change from his normal demeanor.

Harry stood moved to pass Kaya in the tent entrance. Kaya made to reach for Harry's arm but was stopped by San. Harry blinked but said nothing. He was tired, so tired. He just wanted some sleep.

* * *

Kaya stared at her hand for a moment before turning to glare at San. "He was hurt! Why did you stop me?"

San returned the glare full force. "I stopped you-!"

"_San."_ Setsuna gave her a gentle push. "_Tend to Koji. I will take care of the human."_

San sent a harsh glare in Kaya's direction before moving to her brother's side. Setsuna was right of course. Koji still needed looking after.

Setsuna moved forward eyes glued to the tent and beyond the entrance to the bed Harry had flopped down on. Kaya felt her anger taper down a bit. "You're worried about him." She said trying to keep the awe from her voice. She wasn't sure if it would annoy the stoic wolf, and she most certainly didn't want to risk annoying one of the few beings who'd treated her fairly since arrival.

Setsuna's gaze flickered to her for no more than a second before returning to Harry. He didn't dignify her utterance with a response choosing instead to edge as close as he could to the tent.

"Can I ask you something?" Kaya said leaning back against the material and sliding to the ground.

Setsuna's tailed flicked in an irritated fashion, but there was no negative reply.

"Why did she stop me?" Kaya said drawing her knees up to her chest and glancing around. San and Koji had long since vanished, to where she was unsure. "Does she hate me? I've never done anything to her."

Setsuna let out a scoffing laugh. "_San hates all humans on principle_." He said not turning his gaze on her much to her relief. "_But that is not why she stopped you."_

"Then why?" Kaya asked with confusion.

Setsuna seemed hesitant to answer. "_The Forest Spirit who ruled this place before him could kill with just a touch. His blood poison to the living."_

San blinked back her surprise. "I thought San didn't like me."

Setsuna said nothing for the longest time. San feared she had upset him in some way. "_San may not seem the noblest of people at times, but she is far from allowing someone to die if she has the power to stop it."_ He finally said and it was clear that he didn't wish to continue speaking on the matter so Kaya let it drop.

* * *

Harry felt different when he woke. A certain serenity had settled in his mind throughout his sleep and he was unsure what had caused it. Normally he supposed he would have welcomed the calmness, but right now he felt himself struggling against it. It felt repressive in a way like he wasn't feeling his normal emotions.

He sat up shaking his head. A twinge on his arm caught his attention. The skin there was just slightly parted and a clear, almost green, liquid was seeping out. He panicked grabbing the sheet which had twisted around his legs and pushing it roughly to the wound. Thoughts raced through his mind. Had he gotten an infection of some sort by not treating the wound before falling asleep? Was he going to die?

Now that he thought about it could spirits even get infections? Were their bodies susceptible to that sort of thing? Was he because he'd once been human? Calm thoughts swam through his mind from the forest which had felt his panic. He took a calming breath allowing his mind to slow down. He pulled the sheet away and looked at the wound closer.

The cut didn't look infected. In fact it didn't even look irritated like an open wound should. He didn't feel any pain either. It was like the skin had simply split. He pressed a finger into the seeping liquid and lifted it away. It reminded him of river water. "It's blood." He said in sudden understanding. He no longer bled red blood like a human.

Concentrating like he had the previous day he felt the cut slowly pull together. It was much easier this time with the amount of rest he'd gotten. He opened his eyes and glanced around. The sunlight shone through the material enough to illuminate the confined space. He made his way over to a kettle he'd procured and set a small fire under it to make himself some tea.

He let out a small sigh as he dropped into a chair. His head still felt a bit foggy but he pushed concerns about that to the side for the minute. Instead he focused on a nagging feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

"You're awake."

If Harry hadn't heard the girl raising the tent flap he most likely would have made some highly undignified noise at her sudden entrance. Instead he twisted his head to the side just the smallest bit so he could watch Kaya enter.

"I was worried."

"How long was I asleep?" Harry asked removing the kettle from the fire as it let out its shrill squeak.

"Nearly a day."

Harry blinked. It hadn't felt like that long. "Have there been any signs of Asano's men?"

Kaya shrugged. "I suppose not. Lady Eboshi said to let you sleep after all."

Harry nodded. "Tea?"

She nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

Harry glanced up before nodding.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked catching him off guard. "Ever since I arrived here I've been greeted with nothing but suspicious glances or outright hostility, except from you. Why?"

Harry slid a cup over to her. "That makes two of us."

"What do you mean?"

"The hostility. Iron town seems to be chock full of mistrust these days. It took a while before they even believed I would not murder them on sight. Humans are quite curious that way." Harry had to stop himself from shaking his head in confusion. He had no idea where that last statement had come from. "As for the way I treat you. I don't see a reason to be hostile. You've done me no harm, nor do you intend to from what you've told me. Besides, the forest likes you."

"The forest?" she said with mild shock. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry leaned back fixing her with a knowing stare. "I've noticed the way you've been looking at me since you came in." he said. "I know Setsuna told you about me. What I am…or very close to what I am."

Kaya didn't meet his eyes this time and he knew he was right.

He let out a small sigh. "It's not easy. Is it?"

That seemed to startle a reaction out of her. "What?"

"What you're doing. Trying to save people. Having people put their faith in you. Putting your faith in others. It's all a bit complicated to sum up."

Kaya looked ready to cry. Harry smiled but he didn't really feel warm or empathetic at the moment even though he knew he should. He should be able to connect to what this girl was going through on a personal level. His life had been all about sacrifice for others after all. He felt muted worry about his lack of feeling.

He stood. "If you want to continue this conversation we should do it while we find Eboshi. I'd like to know how things are going."

She nodded blinking back tears. "I'll be fine." She said with a smile. "You go on ahead."

Harry moved past patting her shoulder.

"Harry." She said and he turned back. "Thank you."

He gave her a smile before leaving.

* * *

Ashitaka hugged his blanket tighter to himself to ward off the morning chill. He glanced over to San again and a small smile crept on to his lips.

"You look insanely happy."

Ashitaka couldn't suppress the startled jump the voice caused. He turned back to see Harry crouching down behind him.

"Good morning." Harry greeted.

"Morning." Ashitaka said righting himself. "I heard you were injured."

Harry's head tilted to the side just the slightest bit. "I'm fine."

Ashitaka nodded not contesting such. He had no idea how spirits healed nor had he seen the original wound to know how badly he'd been injured.

"Did you sleep yet?"

Ashitaka shook his head. "No. The only way I could convince San and the wolves to sleep was if I took watch."

Harry nodded beside him. He was watching their sleeping forms with something akin to interest, though Ashitaka had to admit he seemed much less open today.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked.

Harry just nodded again. "Have you seen Eboshi?"

"I heard she went for some sleep in one of the tents nearer to the wall. She didn't want to be far in case something happened but she needed sleep eventually."

"It's best she rests now when nothing's happening." Harry agreed.

"Do you think it will get much worse?" Ashitaka asked burrowing into his blanket. "Eboshi seems to think it will."

"I'm not sure. I don't know the enemy well enough to guess." Harry admitted finally moving from a crouch into a seated position. "You were with the gunmen?"

Ashitaka nodded. "I don't think we could have held them off without your help though. There were so many. I can't even imagine what else they could throw at us."

Silence descended over the two as they stared out at the slowly lightening sky. Several times Ashitaka glanced over ready to start up another conversation only to see the blank look on Harry's face and hesitate. There was something off about him that Ashitaka just couldn't place and it was driving him nuts.

A shout went up after what felt like an eternity to Ashitaka. He glanced in the direction it'd come from. "What do you suppose that was for?"

"I'll go check." Harry said pushing himself up. "Stay here."

Ashitaka watched him leave with concern flickering across his face.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Harry asked approaching the commotion with even steps.

A few of the people on the outskirts of the crowd turned and, upon seeing him, backed away in difference. Harry made his way to the center of the disturbance this way.

Jigo was there trying his best to shield his body from the angry townspeople.

"Stop." Harry said and the word was somehow loud enough to garner attention from everyone present.

The people closest to Jigo backed away hesitantly when Harry moved closer.

"What is going on?"

"He was trying to get away." One of the men said stepping forward and pointing an accusatory finger. "He was trying to get the gate open when we found him."

Harry's eyes travelled to the man and then back to Jigo who was slowly uncurling, though he appeared to be injured. "Are you alright?"

Jigo hesitantly nodded eying the people behind Harry and then Harry himself. Confusion was evident upon his face, but so was a healthy amount of wariness.

"Were you trying to leave?"

Jigo's eyes narrowed. "Can you blame me?"

Harry's head tilted to the side. "No." he answered honestly. "But they will."

Jigo's eyes returned to the shifting masses.

"You should not make hasty decisions."

"Who are you kid?" Jigo asked still sitting hunched over as if expecting another strike.

"No one of import." Harry said with a small smile that made him look almost serene. Jigo was creeped out by it. It made the kid look high. "I suggest you follow me. Unless you'd prefer I let them return to their sport?"

It was a genuine offer which sort of frightened Jigo. Did Harry honestly think he wanted to be pummeled to death by angry townspeople?

"Wait a minute!" one of the men cut in. "He was trying to leave!"

"I doubt he'll make the mistake again." Harry said moving back in the direction he'd come from leaving Jigo to scramble after him or be left to the still angry people.

* * *

**That's it for now guys. The chapter's short too. Hmph. **

**If you're interested in the supernatural HP crossover I should have it up in a few weeks. I'm writing quite a bit before I post so I'm not sure when I'll put it up.**

**Well, 'til next time.**

**~Kanathia**


End file.
